Kyūbi no Pool
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: What would happen if Naruto Uzumaki was born a girl? What would happen if Deadpool happen upon the Kyūbi no Kitsune summoning scroll and summoned Naruto and several others to his world. Along the way Naruto meets the Avengers and finds a family bond with them? What will happen to the Elemental Nations and our world if Deadpool had a hand in raising Naruto. Let the Chaos begin.
1. Chapter 1

I had this random thought of Deadpool meeting Naruto. But, it has a different twist to it. Something a little different. So I figure I'd test it out and see what everyone thinks of this little jewel of insanity.

DEADPOOL: Crazy Lady doesn't own my sexy ass nor does she own Naruto. So let see what she can do.

KYŪBI NO POOL

Chapter 1: Fallen down the rabbit hole

Present day Japan. It was the week of Thanksgiving and Deadpool had no one to hang out with.

He had annoyed the Avenger to the point that even Loki wanted to seal him away in another dimension.

Spidey was busy with that Gwen chick he has been chasing after for so long and told Deadpool he couldn't hangout this time.

So his search for someone to bug lead him to Japan. He was called in by the Yakuza to handle a problem for them.

To his surprise he was hired by The Yashida Clan to handle a suitor that the head of the Clan disapproves of his daughter dating.

Outside of the Yashida Clan home, Deadpool looks around and narrows his eyes. He saw several armed men walking around the garden and two were on their way towards him.

"So bone head. Why do you think the Yakuza called for your crazy ass? His brain had asked him."

I have no clue. What these taught guys are not able to handle.

Deadpool just smirks to himself and watches the two armed guards come his way.

Deadpool-san. Said guard number 1.

This way. Said guard number 2.

Why thank you Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Said Deadpool.

Both men just raised an eyebrow to what he said.

Deadpool just smiled and fallowed both men though the garden and to the house and past two sliding doors.

Wait here Deadpool-san. Said guard number 2.

Sure thing Shirley. Said Deadpool.

The man walked away shaking his head.

Several minutes later the man returned and looked at the other guard and nodded his head.

The Oyabun will see you now. Said guard number 1.

He fallowed the two men down a very long hallway.

You know if you put a escalator ramp in this hallway it would make people move faster. Said Deadpool.

The men just ignored him.

They came to the end of the hallway and open the sliding door and a very pale skin woman with black hair stood before the men. She was wearing a black kimono with beautiful white Lotus blossoms sown on to the silk fabric with small red and pink butterflies floating above the flowers.

She looked at the mask man before her oddly and softly smiled.

Welcome to The Yashida Clan Home. She said as she bowed to Deadpool.

Why thank you pretty porcelain doll lady. Said Deadpool.

She looked up at him with an raised eyebrow. He was an odd person indeed.

So where is the boss man. I have some business with him. Said Deadpool.

My father is right over here. Said the woman.

Oooh…my lucky day I get to meet a Yakuza Princess. Said Deadpool as he grinned from ear to ear.

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room.

"What does my father what with this odd man? She thought to herself"

Ah…Oyabun it's been ages since I've last saw you. Said Deadpool as he walked over to the large oak wood desk with a grey hair man sat.

Deadpool-san, it has been awhile since I've last was in need of your services.

Well, your message sparked my curiosity and had to find out what your men could not handle. Said Deadpool.

Oyabun sighed and pulled out a yellow envelop and slide it across the oak desk.

Ooh…pictures oh joy. Said Deadpool.

He quickly opened the large yellow envelope and pulled out a black and white photo. His eyebrow rose and he looked at the old man across from him.

So, how much are you paying his head? Said Deadpool.

One million dollars American. I'm sure you would take the job for no one wanted to go up against this beast. Said Oyabun.

Well, normally I would agree. But… Deadpool trailed off.

BUT, WHAT? Asked Oyabun.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds before anyone spoke again.

But, you see Wolvee…he's a buddy of mine and I told him I wouldn't try to kill him for awhile. Said Deadpool.

WHY THE HELL NOT! Yelled the Oyabun.

Well he did me a huge favor and finding where my good buddy Frances's boss was hiding at. Said Deadpool.

I really do like the picture you took of him. Makes him look sexy from this angle. His left side is his best side. Giggled Deadpool.

Oyabun held up his hand and snapped his fingers and 10 armed guards appeared out of nowhere. They had mini machine guns pointed at the masked man.

Really now? Come on now Oyabun old buddy. We can work this out like two grown adults. Said Deadpool.

The old man just glared at Deadpool.

I'm afraid now Deadpool-san. I'm unable to allow you to leave here alive. In fear of you blabbing to Logan about the hit on his head. Said Oyabun.

Well then old man you have one…no wait you have two problems now. Said Deadpool.

What are those? Asked Oyabun.

Well you're first mistake was thinking you could kill me with those toy guns there. You're second mistake was pissing me off. Said Deadpool as he stood up and pulling out his two guns and firing at the 10 men killing them at once.

Oyabun fall back out of his chair. He knew Deadpool was one that was hard to deal with but he didn't think the crazy man would attack his employer. But, boy was he wrong.

The next time you want a job done call some other asshat to do it. I'm not working for a two bit jerk like you. Said Deadpool.

He turned around and walked to the door to be greeted by several more guards.

Your like cockroaches coming out of the wood work. Said Deadpool.

Yells came from behind Deadpool. KILL HIM! Yelled Oyabun.

HAI! The men answered back as they pointed their guns at Deadpool.

You know this could happen in two ways. 1. You let me go peacefully and you never hear from me again. 2. I kill everyone in this place. Said Deadpool. Without anyone noticing he drew his swords and began slicing and dicing the men before him. All was hear were screams and guns going off and shooting up the walls.

It took about 20 minutes for Deadpool to get out of the place and run into a near by forest.

Dammit, that hurt. Said Deadpool as he looked at the hole in his right arm and left leg.

You know you could have went more into detail into my fight scene. Said Deadpool breaking the 4th wall.

He began to wonder though the forest as his body began to heal itself. He came across a very old stone path. He looked around and looked up to be looking at someone.

Oooh…off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ. Deadpool sang as he skipped down the old path. He came up to an old shrine. It had golden foxes sitting on each side of the staircase. He rose an eyebrow to this and slowly walked up the stairs. In front of him where two sliding doors. He slowly open the doors. He looked in.

Hello Wizard of Oz are you here? Asked Deadpool.

No, there isn't a wizard here sir. Came a young woman's voice.

The young woman walked into the light from the shadows. I am the Priestess of this shrine of The Kyūbi no Kitsune.

The what now? Asked Deadpool with an puzzled expression on his masked face.

The Great Fox God. Many call him a Demon. But, he is a great fox spirit. Said the Priestess.

Come and I'll show his scroll and some of his story.

Deadpool fallowed behind the young woman and looking around as candles came to life on each side of the wall in the long hallway. They came to the end of the hallway to another room with a large window facing the green lush forest. The Priestess stopped before a large table that had a golden racks on each side to rest the open scroll in. She picked up the large scroll on the table and began unrolling it and placing both ends on each rack.

Come and see. The Kyūbi no Kitsune has been also known as Kyūbi no Yoko as well. He is a large Fox God that has the power in just one of his nine tails to distort a mountain and start typhoon and wipe out whole villages. He is pure raw energy. His fur is blood red with blood red eyes and black tips on his ears, tails, and paws. He mostly lives a very peacefully in the forest protecting the creatures that live within it. But legend goes one night over 1000 years ago He vanished. Many believe someone had summoned him and enslaved or trapped him. For no one has seen him running in this forest the 1000 years that has passed. Yes, we have seen other Foxes with 2 or 4 tails but non as powerful as the Kyūbi. Said the Priestess.

Wow that is a fun and sad story. But, what is those funny looking symbols around that circle? Asked Deadpool.

Some say a chosen one would come one day and with his blood he would be able to call back the Kyūbi. Said the Priestess.

So does it take a lot of blood just a little bit? Asked Deadpool.

Just a little. I was told one just bit their thumb on their dominant hand and drop the blood into the circle. She told him.

"So you are going to really give it a try bonehead?" Asked his brain.

Shut up, I figure why the hell not. We have nothing to lose and if I'm able to call back this fox it would make a bad ass Christmas card for this year for everyone. Just picture it me riding on top of a giant fox. Said Deadpool in his head to his brain.

"Yeah bonehead you have a go point and it would be Epic." Said his brain.

Deadpool , being Deadpool pulled off his glove on his right hand and bit his thumb and squeezed blood out of it. Several drops fell onto the scroll as it began to glow.

Elsewhere in a whole nother world.

Young girl with bright sunshine blonde hair in twin pigtails and electronic blue eyes and a orange ripped t-shirt and old ripped blue shorts with sneakers on ran from an angry mob.

Get back here you demon brat. Yelled a woman from the mob. They threw rocks and other things as the girl.

Tears streams down her checks. Why are you doing this to me? I have never done anything to you. Cried the child.

It's your fault our loved ones died 5 years ago. Yelled a man this time.

I've never hurt anyone the child cried out. She ran around the corner losing the mob for just a few seconds and saw an alleyway and hid behind a couple of trash cans. She closed her eyes and prayed to Kami that they would run passed her or that maybe someone would come and save her. Sadly her prays went unanswered for one of the men from the mob walked into the alleyway and began knocking over the trash cans.

I found the demon beast yelled the man. The mob quickly came running into the alleyway. They began throwing things at the small girl and yelling and screaming at her.

Just then two women with a pig was walking down a street near by.

Thank you My Lady. I really did miss my mom and it was good to see my family again after all this time. Said the women with black hair that was cut in a Bob style.

Don't worry about it Shizune. It was good seeing them all as well I was able to pick up a few things from my family home and a contract scroll that my uncle had. Maybe I can sell it or find someone worthy of it. Said the Blonde hair woman.

Just as they rounded the corner they heard the screams from form a child in distress. As well as hearing adults yelling horrible things. They stopped and looked around the corner to the alleyway and saw about 10 adults beating on a small blonde hair girl.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS GOING ON HERE? Asked the blonde hair woman.

A man turn and faced her. He looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and saw her long blonde hair in two low pigtails and a purple diamond upon her forehead. His jaw hung open. Lady Tsunade…..we are just beating the demon brat.

WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE IF A CHILD IS A DEMON OR NOT? Yelled Tsunade.

A woman spoke up now. She is the reason our family and friends died 5 years ago during the Kyūbi attack. Said the stupid woman.

By now Tsunade had enough of this bullshit and pulled up the sleeve of her green kimono top and slammed her fist into the ground. The sheer force of the punch made the ground shake and break apart knocking all the people in the mob to the ground. Shizune putting down her pet pig ran over to the girl. Bending down she took her in her arms as Tsunade walked over to them.

The small girl open her eyes looking at her savior's They saw her electric blue eyes. Thank you for saving me kind ladies. She softly said as she passed out once more from the pain afflicted on her.

Tsunade looked down on the small girls face. She had three whisker birthmarks on each cheek on her face, along with those eyes and golden hair. She tighten her fist as she turned around and looked at the mob once more.

This child is innocent and you bastards blame her for crimes she never committed. For 5 years ago that child was just born. You tell me. How can an infant kill so many people you claimed she did? Last I knew 5 years ago the Kyūbi no Yoko attacked this village and killed 100s of people. It was not a child that did it. Said Tsunade.

That child is the Kyūbi. The Civilian council told us that the beast took over the child's body and is portending to be human. Said the same foolish woman.

Just then the 3rd Hokage and his ANBU appeared.

Well thank you for the confession on the corporates that gave level S classified information out so freely. Said the 3rd Hokage.

The mob turned around and paled. They knew after this stupid woman open her big mouth their fate was sealed.

Just as the 3rd was walking up to Tsunade and Shizune a bright red light engulf them and they disappeared in a large poof of smoke leaving no trace of them.

The same stupid woman yelled. See I told you the demon child spirited them away to the demon world.

Before she could say anything else Inu of the Anbu punched the women in the mouth.

Lord 3rd it appears someone had summon them away. Said Inu.

Yes, Inu. I want my best seal experts to find away to summon them back or who had done the summoning. Said the 3rd Hokage.

What of those fools there? Asked Inu.

Take them to Ibki and Anko for interrogation and then have him executed afterwards. Said the 3rd Hokage. He looked at the spot that the 3 where once at along with their pig. He sighed and looked up into the sky.

Where ever you might have been summon to Naruto please be safe. Please Tsunade in the name of Kami protect that child. Protect her and care for her. For I had failed her here. Thought the 3rd Hokage.

Back in present day Japan

Tsunade and Shizune hit the hard wood floor hard. Knocking the wind out of them. But, Shizune made sure not to let go of the small girl. When Tsunade went to sit up their pet pig fell onto her lap.

Rubbing her back side, she looked around the candle lite room and saw two people standing next to a table. One was a young woman dressed as a Priestess. Another dressed in a black and red body suit with matching mask.

Where in the world are we? Asked Tsunade.

Shizune had layer the small girl on the ground and went to work healing her. She gasped as she lift her shirt and saw how malnourished the girl was.

My Lady we have to get some fluids into her soon. Said Shizune.

Tsunade forgot about the other for that moment and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and pushed a little chakra into it. Several medical bags popped out and Shizune went to work pulling out what she needed.

To answer you're question Miss. You are at the shine of the Kyūbi no Kitsune in Kyoto Japan. Said the Priestess.

Turning around Tsunade looked at the young woman and just blinked her eyes.

You said we are in Kyoto Japan? How is this? We were just in the Hidden Leaf Village. Said Tsunade.

Well lady your not in Kansas anymore. Said Deadpool.

The Priestess calmly cleared her throat. This Person next to me put his blood into the summoning circle on that scroll on the table.

Yeah, I wanted to see if I could call this so called Fox God back to this world. Said Deadpool with his arms crossed behind his head.

Tsunade just looked between the two people.

Well it appears you have called back the Kyūbi no Kitsune to his home. Said the Priestess as she walked over to the young woman in the black kimono and black bobbed hair.

The small girl there has the Kyūbi sealed with in her. But it appears the kyūbi sleeps at this time. Said the Priestess as she kneels down next to Shizune to check on the state the little girl is in.

Your telling me that buffoon in the red and black bodysuit summoned us? Asked Tsunade.

Who are you calling buffoon big boobs? Asked Deadpool.

"It appears she is calling you that moron." Said his brain.

You shut up I don't have anytime for you lip. Said Deadpool.

All the women look over at him.

What? Doesn't everyone fight with their brains? Asked Deadpool.

Dear Kami we are screwed. Said Tsunade.

Just then several of Oyabun men come flying though the window. Three dressed as ninjas, wearing all black with their face covered. Deadpool swings around and pulls out his swords.

Is it my birthday or something. Oyabun gifted me a couple of ninjas and his little hitmen. Said Deadpool.

Tsunade stood up as a kunai fell from her sleeve. She scuffed at the three so called ninjas.

Those are ninjas? They appear to be running around in the pajamas. Said Tsunade as she got ready to fight.

You know boobies I think we're going to have a beautiful friendship after this. Said Deadpool.

One of the ninjas went at Tsunade with a short blade sword. She blocked his attack with her kunai.

Lady just give up. We are after that fool there. Said the Ninja.

If your after him why attack me? Asked Tsunade.

Because you drew a weapon. Said the Ninja.

Just then another kunai deeps into her other hand. That is a stupid reason to attack others. Said Tsunade.

She swung her other arm at the Ninja and stabbed him in the neck. She quickly raised her left leg up and kicked him in the stomach. He flow back out the window.

Deadpool was hold off the hitmen as the Priestess was fighting the other two Ninjas trying to keep them away from the girl and Shizune.

Tsunade throw the two kunai in her hands at the two ninjas hitting one in the back of the skull and the other in the right shoulder. Just as the Priestess did around house kick to the injured ninja. The man flow out the window and hit the large tree in front of it being knocked out.

Deadpool swung his swords at the man to his left and cut off his hands. The man began screaming bloody murder. Annoyed with his cried Deadpool quickly swing his sword slicing off the man's head. The other hitmen paled and turn to run away when Tsunade though another kunai at the base of the man's skull killing him.

What in the hell was that? Asked Tsunade.

Just some men that work for Oyabun the head of one of the Yakuza here in Japan. Said Deadpool.

Why is the Yakuza after you? Asked Tsunade.

Deadpool smiled and pulled out the yellow envelope and took out a photo and showed it to the women before him.

Well you see. They want me to kill this man. I can't kill Logan for I promise I wouldn't as well he gave me the best gift a couple of months ago. But, be sides the fact. Oyabun's daughter has been seen going on dates with him. The old man is pissed about it. For she is to marry into another Yakuza family to bring in more power to the old man. With her dating my old buddy here is messing up his plans. Said Deadpool.

So why hire you? He looks to have trained and skilled men…. Said Tsunade as she trailed off.

Well you see boobies, when you want a job done and your men are to chicken to do it you call me. I'm the Merc with the mouth. I'm Deadpool. Also the only crazy bastards out there to take any job and go after anyone. I have 100% kill rate. Well okay maybe 90%. For everyone is trying to get me to kill my friends. Said Deadpool.

Stop calling me Boobies. My name is Tsunade and I am one of the 3 Legendary Sannin. The young woman that is treating the girl is Shizune.

Well it is nice to meet you boo….I mean Tsunade and you too Shizune. But whose the kid? Said Deadpool.

I don't know. We came across her being beaten by a group of adults. Said Tsunade as she looked back to the girl.

WHAT THE HELL!? Yelled Deadpool. Let me at those bastards. They wouldn't be breathing after I'm done with them.

Well you summoned her. We got caught in the summoning. The last thing I heard the 3rd Hokage say was he was going to have them executed. Said Tsunade.

Deadpool walked over to the kid and saw she was healing quickly like himself. Her minor cuts closed on their own. As Shizune was working on the larger cut on her side.

Well this kid has some quick working healing powers. Maybe I should drop this kid of with old baldy Professor X. Said Deadpool.

Just then the girl open her eyes. She slowly went to sit up. Hey Mister do you have anything to eat? Asked the little girl.

Sure kid. Taking off his Hello Kitty backpack Deadpool unzipped it and pulled out a bag of cheese puffs and a bottle of water.

Here kid have some cheese puffs. But, maybe first drink some water. Said Deadpool as he open the bottle for the kid.

The little girl nodded her head and took the bottle in both hands began drinking it down quickly. She finished the bottle within seconds.

Thank you mister I didn't know how thirst I was. The girl gave him a big foxy grin.

Well kid eat some of these puffs and after their done patching you up we'll get you some new cloths and something better to eat. Said Deadpool. Hey kid what's your name?

It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. She said before shoving and a handful of cheese puffs in her mouth.

Both Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

Naruto just looked at them like they we're weird.

Tell me Naruto do you know anything about your parents? Asked Tsunade.

The girl shook her head as she ate.

Well maybe when your older I will help you figure out who they are. Said Tsunade.

Okay. Thank you lady. Said Naruto. She just smiled as she returned to her snack.

Just then the Priestess spoke up. Would you three please protect the young Master there. She is very special to be holding Kyūbi inside of her. As she spoke she began to turn into a silver fox with 3 tails swaying behind her.

I know it's a lot to ask of you three. Please do not fear me. I will help with money to raise the child. Said the Priestess Fox.

Sure. But, first could I get a picture with you. It would make one hell of a Christmas card. Said Deadpool.

The young Priestess Fox blushed and smile. I guess it would be fine. Anyways everyone would believe I was photo shopped anyways.

Like the true big kid he was Deadpool pulled out his cell phone and wrapped arm around the young Fox and took several pictures.

Thank you so much. Said Deadpool.

I will be coming by once a month to make sure she is alright and has all she needs. As well to drop off more money. Think of it as child support for raising her. Said the Priestess Fox.

I don't mind I like kids. Also it would give me a couple new roommates. My last one I had to ship her off to the old people's home. Said Deadpool.

If we're going to live with you buster. There will be some ground rules and you will obey them or I'll make you wish you were never born. Said Tsunade.

Haha…nice try. I have some villain try that once a week along with the hero's after I annoy them or break Cap. Said Deadpool.

But, we better get going before Oyabun sends more of his little friends after me. Said Deadpool.

Before you go here take this. A silver briefcase appeared before the young Fox. I used some fox magic and made you three passports, birth certificate, driver licenses. So no one will question you. For I know our masked friend here is an American. So everything will say New York on it. Said the Fox Priestess.

Wow lucky guess how did you know I was crashing in New York right now? Asked Deadpool.

Because of your New York City Bus pass. Said the Fox Priestess. As she pointed with her paw to the buss pass that was laying on the ground.

Deadpool quickly picked it up and walked over to Naruto. How about a pig back ride kiddo.

Sure Deadpool-san. Said Naruto as she stood up and climbed onto Deadpool back. The small girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck still holding onto the bag of cheese puffs.

The young Fox Priestess bowed her head. Thank you. May Kami guide you safely.

Before anyone could say anything the Fox Priestess vanished in silver flames.

Naruto looked at everyone and smiled. So are you my family now?

Tsunade and Shizune both held a soft smile. I guess so kid. Kami has sent us to you to watch over you til we are able to return back home. Said Tsunade.

Well kiddo let's get going. I can feel your tummy rumbling and oddly enough I'm a little hungry myself. Said Deadpool.

Could we get some Ramen? Asked Naruto.

Don't think so gaki. You need something that is better for you and Ramen isn't that healthy. Said Tsunade.

Ahh…come on Boo…Tsunade let the kid have something good and after we return back to New York you can force all the healthy food do her throat. Said Deadpool.

Tsunade glade at him.

They made their way back to town and found a few shops where they bought Naruto some new cloths and get some different outfits as well. Then went and found a small little Ramen stand. After eating Deadpool found his good old buddy.

LOGAN! Yelled Deadpool.

The feral looking man, turn to see the small group heading his way. He had an annoyed look on his face.

What do you want Bub? Asked Logan.

Oh nothing. I figure I let you know Oyabun tried to hire me to take you out. I guess he isn't too happy with you right now. Said Deadpool.

Logan raised his eyebrow and looked at the red and black clad man. So, he really wants me dead? Asked Logan.

Yuppers, I guess you should have known better then date a Yakuza Princess. But, he'll she is hot though. Laughed Deadpool.

Naruto was standing next to Deadpool. She had on a orange kimono with a yellow obi. Her hair in two high pigtails. She held on to his leg for dear life. She looked up at the feral man.

Logan looked down and saw the child. When in the hell did you have a kid? Asked Logan.

With a cocktail smile and raising his eyebrows a little Deadpool spoke. Today.

Who the hell gave you a kid? Asked Logan still very confused.

A 3 tailed Fox Priestess. Said Deadpool as he pulled out his cell phone and showed Logan the photos.

We don't have time for this you moron. We need to leave this place quick before your friends show up and hurt the gaki. Said Tsunade as she crossed her arms under his breast and looked pissed off at the two men.

Logan looks at the blonde hair woman and the black hair woman standing behind Deadpool.

Clearing his throat Logan spoke. Well bub I'm heading back to the states anyways.

Well that's great. I have a plane parked on a private airstrip outside of town. Said Deadpool.

When did you get a plane? Asked Logan.

Oh it was a gift from Fury. Said Deadpool.

A plane? Asked Naruto. What is that?

The two men looked at the little girl.

It's helps you fly in the air over the ocean. Said Deadpool.

Both Tsunade and Shizune exchange looks. This caught Logan's attention.

I have never flow before. Said Naruto.

Well kid today is your lucky day. Said Deadpool. So Wolvee you going need ride back to New York?

Yeah, I don't feel like hanging around the airport. Said Logan.

The group walked though town and made it to the airfield and there sat a black bird stealth fighter jet.

Yes, I made sure to fuel it before I left. For I had a feeling I would need to get out of here pretty quick. Said Deadpool.

Everyone boarded the plane. Well people strap yourselves in and kiss your butts good bye. For you are now flying Air Deadpool. Said Deadpool as he turned the on the plane and took off down the runway. Both women closed their eyes and screamed as Naruto just giggled. Logan just looked at them and got up and went and joined the nutcase in the cockpit.

Almost a day later they land in New York on one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'S landing strips.

I don't want to do that again. Said Tsunade.

They walked out of the plane to find a 6ft 3 black man with a patch over his right eye. He was dressed in a black leather duster with a black shirt and pants and black boots.

What the hell do you think you are doing with one of my planes Deadpool? Asked Fury.

Well I needed a ride to Japan and the airport wouldn't let me take my toys with me. I remember you told me if I need anything you would let me use it. So I barrowed a plane. I brought it back in one piece. Said Deadpool.

The man just shook his head. Who do you have here with you? Asked Fury.

Well…

I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage. The blonde hair lady there is Tsunade baa-chan and the lady next to her is Shizune-chan. Said Naruto.

Gaki I told you not to call me that. Said Tsunade as a tck formed on the left side of her head.

Shizune covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide the grin on her face.

Uncle Wade said someone by the name of Thor could help us return home. Said Naruto.

Fury raised his single eyebrow up and looked at Deadpool. Before returning g his gaze to the little girl that was speaking with him.

Where are you from? Asked Fury.

Tsunade stepped forward. "We are from the Hidden Leaf. One of the Hidden Villages in the elemental nations. Mr. Wilson there some how managed to summon us here with a summoning scroll a 3 tailed Fox demon showed him." Said Tsunade.

He did what now? Asked a very annoyed Fury.

Sighing Tsunade bit her thumb and summon Katsuyu. A giant slug appeared before them. This is Katsuyu. She is my summoning animal. Said Tsunade.

Is there something you need My Lady? Asked Katsuyu.

Yes, I need you to give the 3rd Hokage a message for me. Letting him know we are alright. As tell him we had been summoned though the Kyūbi no Yoko summoning scroll. But, we don't have it anymore. The Foxes have it. Maybe Jiraiya could figure something out to get us back. Said Tsunade.

Everyone just looked up at the giant slug.

Yes, My Lady. Said Katsuyu. With that she vanished in a giant poof of smoke.

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BERING ME WILDSON?! Yelled Fury.

A giant slug and two ladies and a little girl. I would say Logan but Wolvee has already left. Said Deadpool.

Mister Fury. I'm hungry could we get something to eat? I already finished all of Uncle Wade's cheese puffs. Said Naruto.

In a very rare moment Fury had a soft look on his face and a very kind smile. He bent down and picked up the little girl Setting her on his shoulder. Sure kid let's get you something to eat.

With that the group walked from the airstrip and went to a large building. The door slide open and they walked in. People walked around with folders in their hands or duff bags or weapons as they went by. The group made their way to an elevator and stepped in when the doors slide open. Fury pressed a button that had an A next to it. Naruto just looked around the small shiny box they were in. Music played in the background and Naruto couldn't help but hum along with it. They came to a stop and the doors slide open again. The group walked out and walked down a long hallway.

I'm telling you Rogers we need to go out and do something this weekend. Pepper is out of town and I get bored at home. Said Tony.

I have told you already Stark. I will not go out with you this weekend. The last time I went out with you. We ended up at a strip club and that was something I don't want to do again. Said Steve.

What is this strip club you speak of? Asked Thor.

It is a place you shouldn't be talking about in front of a little girl. Said Fury.

The three men quickly turned around and saw Fury carrying a little girl on his shoulder. She looked to be maybe 4-5 years old.

Are we doing another make-wish come true again Fury? Asked Tony. As he looked up at the little girl in the orange kimono with the yellow obi. Her eyes the brightest blue he had ever seen. He pigtail blonde hair just made her look even cute.

No, not this time. This time Wade has made a new mess and we are now having to clean it up after him. Said Fury.

Before anyone else could say anything they heard a very loud growl. Naruto blushed as her tummy growled even louder.

Sorry. Said Naruto.

Thor looked at the little girl with a big smile. "Come little one and let us dine on what I have made for lunch."

Fury put Naruto down and she ran over to the very tall man with dirty blonde hair.

Thor picked her up and placed in the chair next to him. He had two streak and cheese subs he had made and nacho cheese Doritos bag open next to him. He cut one of the subs into smaller pieces so Naruto could hold them. Steve had gone and got a glass of milk for Naruto.

Smiling Naruto took a big bite of her sandwich. Her eyes got huge and lite up. "This is really good."

Deadpool walked over to Naruto. "The big guy next you is Thor."

"Really?" she looked at the man next to her.

Yes, I am The Mighty Thor.

Mister Thor. Uncle Wade said you might be able to get us home. Said Naruto.

Tsunade stepped forward. "Yes, Wade said that you are able to travel between world's and might be able to open a gateway back to our own home."

Thor looked up at the blonde haired woman. "That is the job of our gatekeeper Heimdall. He is the one that opens the gates and allows those to travel between worlds. But, he and my father had spoken of a child of light come to earth and seek guidance from great warriors."

Is there anyway Heimdall would send us back? Asked Tsunade.

I am not sure. I would have to speak to my father about this as well. Said Thor.

Just then a tall man about 7ft wearing gold armor with a blade that was almost 6ft. Appeared before them. His golden eyes resting on the small child.

Heimdall? Did father send you? Asked Thor.

No, I am here to speak with the child. Said Heimdall.

Everyone looked at the man with an puzzle expression.

Naruto jumped out of her chair and walked up to the tall man. She smiled at him.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you are the child of light. The one who will bring peace to the Elemental Nations. I am here to give you several gifts that are of your lineage. Said Heimdall.

Four large scrolls appeared in his hands. These are of your mother. Kushina Uzumaki. She was a Valkyrie and a dear friend of mine. Yes, she was from the Elemental Nations. But, she had a special soul and had the powers of a Valkyrie. Odin had me summon her to him at a young age and had her trained and awoke several of her bloodline powers. After her training she was sent back home to the Whirlpool before it's destruction. When she arrived back her father had sent her to the Leaf to meet with Mito Senju. Where her Aunt sealed the Kyūbi no Kitsune into her. The Kyūbi must be passed to one of Uzumaki blood. For they are The only Clan to ever been able to cage the beast. Said Heimdall.

She took the scrolls and almost fell over when Thor cough her. She smiled looking up at him. "Thank you Thor."

He took the large scrolls and placed them on the table. "Kushina is this girls mother?"

Yes, she is. She had asked me to take these scrolls from her home when the Kyūbi was freed from her. Said Heimdall.

How in the hell was the Kyūbi freed from her and what is going on here? Yelled and asked Tsunade.

Shizune placed a hand on her Sensai's shoulder.

When Kushina was giving birth to Naruto. A man by the name of Madara Uchiha had attacked her and fatally wounding her. Freeing the Kyūbi and used it to attack the village before he was sealed within Naruto. Said Heimdall.

Tsunade and Shizune both their jaws hit the ground. As they looked at the man before them.

How do you know all this. Asked Shizune. As she tried to collect all her thoughts and feelings on what was being told to them.

As gatekeeper I have all seeing eyes. They show me what is happening. Also the second I felt something wrong with Kushina. I opened the gate to her world and saw everything and went to her side when Minato went after Madara. The man had kidnapped Naruto. She had told me she wasn't long for this world and that when Naruto was older to bring her to Odin to train and give her the scrolls to learn her birthright. I promised her. She had gone after Minato to help seal the Kyūbi back with in her. But, Minato had began to seal the Kyūbi into Naruto. While under Madara's control the fox attacked trying to kill the baby. But, both her parents served as shields. Kushina dead after telling Naruto she loved her. Minato dead after the 3rd Hokage had shown up. Expressing his wishes his daughter be seen as a hero. But, the elders and civilian council had other plans. I was unable to get the girl and take her to Odin. I had to return. For Loki was making trouble. Said Heimdall.

I knew your mother well little one. She was like a little sister to me and a wonderful warrior. She had earn the nickname Red hot-habanero. Said Thor as he Laughed thinking of his dear little sister.

Really? Asked Naruto. Her blue eyes sparkled and she had the largest smile anyone had ever seen.

Yes, really little one. Said Thor.

Well, isn't this a joyous family reunion. Said Deadpool.

("come on Fallen I need to talk more. It is painful keeping so quiet. Said Deadpool as he broke the 4th wall")

But, I hate to cut family time in half. I need to get a much bigger apartment and get rugrat there settled in. Said Deadpool.

Everyone turned looking at him.

Who the hell gave him custody of a this child? Asked Fury.

Out of no where a 3 tailed silver fox appeared.

I have. I am the Priestess of the Kyūbi no Kitsune shrine in Kyoto, Japan. Deadpool was the only human I had found that was able to summon My Lord Kyūbi back from the Elemental Nations. Said the Priestess.

Yup, the Fox did. Said Deadpool grinning.

Tony stepped forward and looked from the Fox and to Deadpool. "I'll set you all up in one of my extra apartments in Stark towers. This way I know the kid is safe and alive and not being twisted by this moron."

Cool. How much is rent. I can't go over $1500.00. I still need to take Naruto there shopping and buy her training gear. Said Deadpool.

It's free and what the hell are you going to be teach her? Asked Tony.

Well I was thinking sword play, guns, karate. You know the basics every little girl should know before she become a young lady and will be able to beat any boys ass if he tries anything with her. Said Deadpool with an evil glint in his eyes.

The Fox Priestess walked forward with 3 more large scrolls wrapped in her three tails. "With in these scrolls will teach her to become one with the Kyūbi's chakra as well as it has ninjustus, genjutsu, and several styles of taijustus that haven't been seen in a very long time. Once she is older she will be come our new Lord Kyūbi."

What do you mean she will be come one with the Kyūbi? Asked Tsunade.

I can not tell you. For it is her destiny and the battles she will face will test her will and will push her to her breaking point. I have seen her future and she will become very powerful. Her pure heart will guide her down the path of a true hero. Said The Fox Priestess.

Heimdall nodded his head to her words. "She is a legend in the making."

Then I shall help in her training. Father is awake and doesn't have any need of me at this time. Said Thor.

She will become a fine ninja like her mother. Said Heimdall.

Tony blinked. "This little girl is going to become a ninja? Like the ones in the all black outfits that look like pajamas?"

What's wrong with being a ninja? Asked Tsunade. A tck mark forming on her forehead.

I guess nothing. But, come on their outfits are silly. Said Tony.

We are ninjas. Said Tsunade. As she points to herself and Shizune.

How can you two lady's ninjas? Asked Steve.

Tsunade smirked as she flow though several hand seals and slammed her hand down to the ground as a mud pit formed around Tony and Steve. They fell into it.

That is how you morons. Said Tsunade.

Deadpool, Thor, and Heimdall all laughed at the two men stuck in the mud. Fury just looked at the two women with amusement.

That there is was you call a Ninjustus? Asked Thor.

Yes, it was earth style ninjustus. Said Tsunade.

Well could you let those to idiots go and fix my floor? Asked Fury.

With a nod Tsunade did several more hand signs and slammed her hand to the floor the mud pit was gone and the floor was back to normal.

Ninjas from where we are from are different from these ones here. We use chakra and are able to make illusions, as well as elemental attacks. Along with our taijustus. I believe you call it karate. Said Tsunade.

Shizune and myself are med-nins and the nest in our field. We use our chakra to heal those who are sick or dying or hurt. Said Tsunade.

Yes, Tsunade is my sensai. We have been traveling for awhile and she been teaching me how to heal, make medicine, about poisons, and heal medicines. Said Shizune.

We will take on teaching her how to control her chakra. Along with Ninjustus, Genjutsu, and Taijustus. But, we may need help from back home on some of her training. For each ninja has a different elemental affliction and right now she is too young to find our what her elemental afflictions are. Said Tsunade.

Ummm…I was wondering. Why are we here to train Naruto. Couldn't she receive this training back in the village? Asked Shizune.

Both Heimdall and The Fox Priestess exchange looks with each other.

I am afraid not. If Naruto would have stayed in the village she might have been killed or disabled in a random villager attack. At lease here we know she will be safe and no one will try to hinder her growth as a ninja and into a young lady. Said Heimdall.

Thor raised an eyebrow to this comment.

What do you mean random villager attack? Asked Thor.

Well Thor what these lovely lady's told me. They saved her from an angry mob calling her a demon and they had been beating her. They had saved her and I summoned them here. Said Deadpool.

By hearing this Thor grow outraged.

What do you mean Naruto, daughter of Kushina was in danger? Why was I not told of this? I would have gone to save her and handle those villagers properly. Said Thor.

I am sorry Thor. Odin had forbid anyone to go to Naruto. Unless she was going to die, no one was allowed to intervene. Said Heimdall.

No one was to intervene in her life. But, I had found a loophole and used Deadpool to summon her here. Said The Fox Priestess.

See I can be use from time to time. Said Deadpool.

But, would we ever get back home though? Asked Shizune.

Yes, as well I will allow who ever you need to help grow young Naru's skills. But, she will return at 14 years old. I know that is the age they graduate from the academy and become Genin. As well she will be able to protect herself. Said Heimdall.

Just then a felling over took Tsunade. She smiled and bit her thumb and did several hand signs and slammed her hand down to the ground. Katsuyu appeared, she was the size of a half ton truck and sitting on her back was Jiraiya.

Everyone just blinked and looked at the huge slug and the man upon her back.

My Lady I have return with news from the 3rd Hokage as well as Jiraiya insisting that he was going to come along with me. Said Katsuyu.

£¥Flash Back no Justus¥£

Katsuyu appears in The 3rd Hokage's office.

Lord 3rd I have news on Tsunade, Shizune, and a little girl name Naruto. Said Katsuyu.

What is it my dear girl Katsuyu. Said Sarutobi.

They had been summoned using the Kyūbi no Kitsune summoning scroll and are with a man named Deadpool who has been entrusted with Naruto's well being by a 3 tail Fox Priestess. As well I had sent word to Gamabunta to summon Jiraiya. Said Katsuyu.

Jiraiya will be here with in the hour. I was lucky to find him a in a village not that far from here. Said Sarutobi.

Just then Jiraiya jumped in though the open window.

Now what is going on here? Asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto have been spirited away to another world. Said Katsuyu.

Jiraiya blinked looked at her and then back at his sensai. "What do you mean spirited away?"

Tsunade and Shizune had save a little girl by the name of Naruto from a angry mob of villagers. While they we're healing her a red summon Aura engulf them and they vanished. Said Sarutobi.

Okay and why would a mob being attacking a child? Asked Jiraiya.

Because she is the jailer of the Kyūbi no Yoko. The villagers blame her for what had happen 5 years ago when the Kyūbi attacked and many lives we're lost. Said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya's eyes widen. Your telling their child was alive all this time and no one told me? Asked Jiraiya as you could see the anger in his eyes.

Yes, she is and I did my best to protect her and kept who her parents were a secret. Said Sarutobi.

Man, sensei that is cold. You should have told me. I would have found away to take care of her and kept her safe. For Kami sake I am the girls Godfather. It fell to me to raise her. Said Jiraiya as he slammed his hands on the desk.

Honestly Jiraiya would you have given up your lifestyle to raise an infant? Given up your traveling? Given up your research? Asked Sarutobi.

Jiraiya look down with shame. "I guess not. I would have probably dump her on one of the Clan heads. Making her their problem and maybe coming once a month to check up on her."

I did what I could in trying to keep her safe. Knowing full well I wouldn't be able to find you and try saddling you with the burden of raising a child. Said Sarutobi

Both men just stood there looking down at the ground. You could see the guilt and shame in their eyes. Katsuyu cleared her throat.

What are you going to do now with them over in another world? Ask Katsuyu.

Well I guess see if we could some how summon them back with one of you summons. I could have Jiraiya summon a toad and send you back with what we talked about to Tsunade and the others then have the Toad summon everyone back. Said Sarutobi.

What if we allow Naruto to grow up there and have her trained over there with Tsunade if she wants to stay? I could also leave a toad there and have it summon me back there to train her as well. Said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi sat there for awhile thinking over this suggestion. After 10 minutes of sitting there in silence Sarutobi open his desk drawer and pulled out several scrolls and a small wallet. Just then there was a knock at his door.

Come in. Said Sarutobi.

Hokage-sama I have a couple D rank missions for you to sign. Said Iruka. As he walked into the office and around the large oak desk and placed all the forms down.

Ah…Iruka yes I forgot about those. By the way Iruka could you do a couple things for me? Asked Sarutobi.

Of course Hokage-sama. What do you need me to? Asked Iruka.

Pulling out a pen Sarutobi unrolled the scroll and began to write down several items.

Take this scroll and buy all I have written down and here some money. Said Sarutobi.

Hai…Hokage-sama. Iruka bowed and left the office.

So, we agree. We allow this Deadpool person and Tsunade and Shizune to raise Naruto over there? Asked Jiraiya.

Yes, it would be for the best. They do not know of her being the jailer for the Kyūbi and maybe when the time is right she can return home. Said Sarutobi. Just then the old man had appeared 10 years older. He had lost his golden ray of sunshine because of these assholes who couldn't tell the difference of a child and a fox.

Just then the Hokage's secretary walked in.

Hokage-sama they're waiting for you.

Ahh…okay. I am on my way. Jiraiya would you mind accompany me to a council meeting? Asked Sarutobi.

Not at all Sensei. Said Jiraiya.

As both men walked by the woman stepped aside and bowed. They walked down the hallway. Two large oak doors with carvings of the Leaf symbol and Senju symbol upon them stood tall and ever so sturdy. Pushing them open everyone in the room grow quiet as the two men walked in and passed by the others to the center desk.

What is the meaning of this meeting? Asked one of the civilian councilmen.

Clearing his throat Sarutobi looked over at the man who had the outburst releasing killer intent upon him. The man sat down quickly scared shitless.

As you all may have heard another mob of villagers attacked Naruto Uzumaki again today. But, after the attack her along with two others were spirited away. Said Sarutobi.

Who cares of that demon child. It is good that she is gone and out of our hair. Said a Civilian Councilwoman.

Jiraiya glares at the woman as the Clan heads we're shocked.

Does anyone know where they have gone? Asked Inoichi.

Yes, I have just gotten word not that long ago from Katsuyu that Naruto and the others are safe. That she has been placed in the guardianship of one named Deadpool. Said Sarutobi.

Isn't Katsuyu the summons of Tsunade Senju of the Sannin? Asked Shikaku.

Yes, her and Shizune we're the ones spirited away with Naruto. They we're also the ones that the mob confused to that the Civilian council had told them about Naruto being the jailer of the Kyūbi no Yoko. Said Sarutobi.

The Clan Council looked over at the Civilian council. Rage was seen in their eyes.

How dare you speak so freely of an S rank Secret. With you people opening you're big fat mouths you have place this whole village in danger. You Petit fools. Yelled Hiashi Hyuga.

Kami knows what the enemy would have done to the poor girl if they knew what she has sealed within her. Just before this meeting was called my daughter Hana had come to me with very disturbing information. Said Tsume Inuzuka.

What information was that? Asked Jiraiya.

She was told by the head lady at the orphanage that just this morning the civilian council had authorized orders to throw young Naruto Uzumaki out onto the street with just the cloths on her back. Said Tsume Inuzuka.

The Hokage just sat there in silence. Processing everything he just heard. He slowly removed his hat and placed it onto the table before him. He glanced up at the civilian council.

As of today there will be no more civilian council. Not til we are able to secure more confident council members to represent the civilians of the Village. I here by charge you with treason and willful endangerment of a child. ANBU take them all to Ibki and Anko for interrogation and to be executed for sharing valuable information that the enemy could have used against the village and endangered everyone. Said The 3rd Hokage.

I will call several of my clans men so they will be able to aid me in the interrogation of these Traders. Said Inoichi Yamamaka.

Don't you have a daughter Inoichi? Asked Tsume

Yes, I do. Said Inoichi.

Wouldn't it's be excellent training for her to see how a traders mind works? Asked Tsume.

That it would. I will have to send for her as well. She does always want to go and help her daddy at work. Said Inoichi.

Before the Elders could open their mouths to voice their objections to what had just happen. Sarutobi turned around and face them. "Before you bitch that I have gone against the village. I will let you know I have no issue sending you along with those traders and be done with you 3."

The Elders just paled and dared not utter a single word. For they knew at this very moment their lives hanged from a very thin line.

Danzo sat there his mind racing. For he knew once those fools talked it was all over for him.

Hiashi Hyuga I will have you along with Shikaku Nara head up civilian affairs til we are able to appoint a new civilian council. Would you two as well be willing to clean up house at the orphanage as well. Said The 3rd Hokage.

Hai Hokage-sama. Said both men.

You all are dismiss. Said The 3rd Hokage.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi return to his office. Both men sighed.

Just then Iruka had walked into the office behind them.

Hokage-sama, I have gotten all the items you have asked for. Said Iruka.

Ahh…Thank you Iruka. I have one more thing to ask of you. Said the Hokage.

What is it sir? Asked Iruka.

Please go to the Haruno residents and help Sakura Haruno pack her belongs. Said the Hokage.

Yes, sir. But, may I ask why? Asked Iruka.

Her mother has made her an orphan today with acts of treason and the Yamamaka clan has offered to take her in and raise the poor girl as their own until she is older and able to move back into her home on her own. Said The Hokage.

Hai Hokage-sama. Said Iruka as he looks at the men before him. He had a sad look in his eyes. He left the office and the tower and went and found Sakura Haruno and helped her pack and took her to her new home.

Sarutobi walked over to a safe in the wall and opened it with his chakra and took out several dusty scrolls that had the Uzumaki symbol on them as well as several scrolls that had Namikaze symbol as well and placed them on his desk. Walked over to the vault in his office and pulled out the forbidden scroll and walked back to his desk.

These are justus I have been entrusted with for Naruto for when she was older. Seeing that she will be elsewhere training. I see no reason not to give them to her. As well I will send some other justus that will aid her in the future. Said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya went to work sealing everything in several scrolls and getting ready for this trip.

Just as they finished with everything and Jiraiya was ready to go the Clan Council knocked on the door.

Come in. Said Sarutobi.

Clan Council came walking in.

Lord Hokage. You never told us who placed Naruto in another's watch. Said Hiashi.

It was a The Priestess Fox of the Kyūbi no Kitsune Shine in the other world. Said Katsuyu.

It appeared that even the Demon Foxes feared for the young girls safety. Said Jiraiya.

Yes, they did. They felt she would be safer there. As well there is a family friend of Kushina there. He has vowed to watch over her. Said Katsuyu.

The Clan Council had looks of shock on their faces. All but Shikaku Nara.

How troublesome. No one made the connection of the girl being the woman's daughter or that fact she is the daughter of Minato. Said Shikaku.

They all looked at him. They were all gaping.

Well now you know the truth. So, now I get to see a whole new world. Said Jiraiya.

He climbed onto Katsuyu's back and told he was ready. She grow quiet and within moments they both we're gone. As a small toad sat on the Hokage's desk.

Hey do you have any snacks? Asked the toad.

Opening his desk drawer the Hokage pulled out a bag of chips and handled them to the young toad and sat down.

£¥ KI End Of Flash Back no Justus ¥£

Well this brings this chapter to an end. I hope you all Enjoy it. As I had fun writing it.


	2. Chapter 2: LET the Chaos Begin

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I did take a little time writing and going back reading to fix an errors I found. I do hope you enjoy my little tale. It will be a Deadpool, Naruto, and Avengers cross over. I sometimes might toss in others that have worked along side Deadpool or the Avengers.

Thank you for your reviews likes and fallows. The one question I was asked will Danzo be pranks by Naruto. She'll have her fun with him. Before kicking his ass.

The other review. Thank you for the criticism. It just pushes me even more to write something you hate. I write to pass the time and to put my thoughts on paper or in this case online or whatever. So thnxz

Deadpool: Hmm…I get to crash at Tony's pad. Nice. I think I need to find strange people all the time now.

Naruto: Man, your weird.

Tsunade: Fallen Doesn't Own Naruto nor Deadpool nor Avengers and who ever else that may appears.

CHAPTER 2: LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!

After the group left for Stark tower. Naruto couldn't help but be wide eyed as she sat in the SUV looking out the window from her car seat. Where they found a child's car seat still baffled the others.

"So your telling us this is a car?" Asked Shizune. She looked around inside of the SUV. "You use this to get around town and travel long distances?"

"Yes." Said Tony. "It appears that you don't have anything like this from where your from?"

Shizune shook her head no. "We just walk, run, tree jump, or ride a horse. But we do have boats. I did see several ships when we left Japan."

Stark raised an eyebrow to her comment and turning to look at the other two that accompany her. "Do you even have TVs, computers, or cell phones?"

"Yes, we have TVS and computers. But, we don't have cell phones." Said Tsunade. Her eyes locked with Stark. "We pretty much have everything you do besides these luxuries you call cars, planes and cell phones. We are Ninjas and we need to travel in stealth. These cars are too noisy and smell bad as they pass by. Even a horse is quieter."

Stark and Thor couldn't help but laugh. "Lady Tsunade I know how you feel. Back in Asgard we do not have all these things. We are warriors and travel by horse or Heimdall bridge." Thor couldn't help but smile.

"Uncle Wade? Will the villagers here hate me like they do back home?" Asked Naruto.

Deadpool looked at the small girl sitting next to him in the rear back seat. "Kid I don't see why they would hate you here. Your too darn cute to hate."

"But, back home the villagers called me demon brat and would hurt me and starve me." Said Naruto.

Everyone grow quiet as they listen to what Naruto was saying.

"Well Princess, your Uncle Wade is here to make sure you are safe and that no one. I mean no one will ever hurts you again." Said Deadpool. "When your older and start dating. Your boyfriend's will not know what hit them." An deranged laugh escaped his lips.

"UNCLE WADE! I'M STILL TO YOUNG TO BE THINKING ABOUT DATING!" Yelled Naruto.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. She had puffed out her cheeks and crossed her little arms over her chest.

"I know Princess, but I'm just saying. Anyways it appears your other Uncles agree with me." Said Deadpool.

"I. She will only date the finest of warriors. If there is non suited for her in her home world we will find the best form Asgard." Said Thor.

"UNCLE THOR! NOT YOU TOO!" Yelled Naruto.

By this point they had pulled into the underground parking garage and Rogers had fallowed behind on his motorcycle. They parked and walked to the elevator. Entering it, Naruto sat in Thor's large arms looking around at the adults around her. Today was the day Naruto our little outcast our little orphan that no one loved or cared about got her family. A lunatic in red and black she will always love as her Uncle Wade. Thor her mother's brother. Tony Stark a man who had a strange glow think coming from his chest. And Steve Rogers a man who had a kindhearted and gently eyes. To her she would love them all as her Uncles.

The elevator came to a stop just 2 floors below the pent house at the 40th floor. As they stepped out they saw the huge apartment. It was furnished with huge black and silver couches and steel end tabled and coffee tables. Huge black and silver rug in the center of the white marble floors. It was a jaw dropper. (Use you imagination)

"I'll be living here Uncle Tony?" Asked a wide eyed Naruto.

"Yes, this is your new home. I was originally going to surprise Pepper with this place for her mother. But, I think it is better suited for out little Princess." Said Tony.

"Welcome back Sir." Came a disembodied voice.

"Jarvis, I would like you to meet our new house guests." Said Tony.

"Sir, really Mr. Wilson will be living here?" Said Jarvis.

"Hey, buddy I know your still mad at me for the last time I hacked you. But, I did say I was sorry. I thought it would be funny you sounded like me." Said Deadpool.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune just exchanged looked with each other.

"Jarvis is my personal assistant. He is a artificial intelligence program or an A.I., that runs everything for me. As well as keeps morons out of trouble." Said Tony as he looked at Deadpool.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….They get it. I'm a trouble maker." Said Deadpool.

*"Yeah, you are bonehead."*

"Don't start with me." Said Deadpool out loud.

The others just ignored him and walked passed him. As they passed him. Deadpool slapped himself.

"Sir, I have already contacted the interior deigned about redoing the 36th floor for Miss. Potts mother. I gave her the colors you had selected." Said Jarvis.

"Which colors did you tell her?" Asked Tony.

"I have told her the Silver and White." Said Jarvis.

"Ahh…Good call. I wasn't sure she would have like this one anyways." Said Tony.

Everyone just looked at him as he stood there thinking and talking to the voice coming from the walls.

"Jarvis. Wade will be staying here along with Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune. Jiraiya will be coming and going from time to time. So please make sure they have everything they need. As well make sure Wade doesn't blow this place up." Said Tony.

"I accidentally blow up one shield office and no one let's you forget about it." Said Deadpool.

"Wade if you would have better stored your explosives. That would have never happen." Said Steve Rogers.

"I did. I had them in zip lock bags." Said Deadpool.

Everyone deadpan at what he said.

Naruto walked over to the large rug in the middle of the room. She looked down at the design and softly giggled.

Everyone heard her soft giggle and looked over to her.

"Tsunade look! This rug has the Uzumaki symbol in it." Said Naruto.

Tsunade walked over to look at what the girl was pointing at. Her eyes widen as she saw the symbol in black and silver. The black outline the large silver circle of the spiral.

The older blonde woman looked over at Tony. "Why do you have the Uzumaki symbol?"

"The what symbol?" Asked Tony. As he walked over and looked at what the two blondes we're staring at.

"Uncle Tony. That is my clans symbol from back home. But, I didn't know I could change the color from Orange and Black. To black and silver." Said Naruto.

"Well, Naruto the color can be changed from time to time when a new clan head takes over. As you are the last Uzumaki, I believe you can change it." Said Tsunade.

"Really? Cool." Said Naruto.

Tony just watched them. "So, you call your families clans and have symbols for each clan?"

"Yes." Said Tsunade.

"It appears fate had a hand in this room you had made Tony." Said Thor.

"It appears so." Said Tony.

"Well I hate to ruin this moment. But, shouldn't we be getting our little Princess here new clothing and things she will need as well as her fairy godmother and auntie." Said Deadpool.

Deadpool walked over to the kitchen table and took off his Hello Kitty Backpack and unzipped it and flipped it over. Guns, ammo, knives, and other deadly items fell out all over the table. He took the brief case and opened it and took half the money and put into the backpack. Closing the brief case back up and sliding it under the table.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road." Said Deadpool.

"Jarvis." Said Tony.

"Already on it Sir. Why you're out several gun cases will be delivered and installed on the second floor of the apartment." Said Jarvis.

They all went back down the elevator and went to the main lobby. They fallowed Tony over to two men sitting at a large round desk with several small TVs.

"Matt, Devon. Please issue everyone key cards for the build." Both men nodded and pull out 5 key cards and hands them over to Tony.

"Thank you guys. Please remember them as they will be living here for now on." Said Tony.

"Yes, Sir." Said both men.

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village

Danzo is in his secret base underneath the village, in the old catacombs once used to house and hide the civilian and non ninja clans members during times of war or attack.

"Hurry gather all the records and test subjects that are strong enough to travel." Said Danzo. "We haven't the time to waste. That old fool will know soon enough and be after us."

The members of ROOT scurried around like the roaches they were. They took the children they had been testing on and loaded them into wagons at the edge of the village from an old cave entrance. There had been 6 wagons in total. The ROOT ninjas ditched their ninja attire to appear to be traveling merchants.

That night all of ROOT along with their leader Danzo had escaped from what was laying wait for them after the 3rd Hokage had found out Danzo had been feeding classified information and secrets to the civilian council along with selling secrets to the highest bidder.

"That bastard. What all has he done behind my back?" Asked Sarutobi as he looked at the other two elders.

"We have no idea." Said Homura. He looked over at Koharu. But she just shook her head no. "Appeared Danzo had his own agenda at play here."

"I am just great full that Naruto isn't here and out of that man's hands." Sarutobi said. "He has been hounding me as of late to allow him to turn the poor girl to a weapon to be used as to how he saw fit for the greater good of the village."

"Lord 3rd." Said Inu.

"Yes, Inu what do you have to report on Danzo?" Said The 3rd.

"Danzo and many others have vanished from the village with light of events that have taken place earlier." Said Inu. He looked at his aged leader though his mask.

"THAT SON OF A …" Sarutobi yelled. "That rat. I should have exterminated him years ago. I was a fool to think he would change."

"Anything else Inu?" Asked the 3rd.

"While looking for Danzo we found an old passage in his home leading to the old catacombs and found several bases set up for many things as well as sick and injured children. It has appeared Danzo had picked up were Orochimaru had left off on his experimentation on children and some adults." Said Inu.

The pen that was held in Sarutobi's hand snapped and ink went all over the top of his desk.

"We have taken them to the hospital. But, I fear many will not make it. The ones who do will have some deep seed issues. But, we did find something troublesome." Said Inu.

"What?" Asked Koharu.

"The children are all orphans." Said Inu.

Everyone paled as the temperature in the room dropped.

"Find out who is missing in the ninja ranks that are not on missions and place them all in the BINGO book along with Danzo's ugly ass." Said the 3rd. "As well send word to the Damyno and others the bastard may try to turn to."

Inu and the two Elders bowed before the enraged 3rd Hokage and went to take care of the task that been given to them.

"Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya please keep her safe. Kami watch over her." Said Sarutobi.

Back in New York.

Naruto ran though the mall, with her eyes wide looking at all the people and stores surrounding her.

"This place is bigger then the market place back home." Said Naruto.

"Well kiddo. There are a lot of people here so they come to the mall to buy what they may need and just wonder around wasting time." Said Deadpool.

A toy store to her left cough her eye. In the display window stood a 6Ft tan colored teddy bear. Without thinking Naruto walked up to the window and looked up at it. Her eyes wide and a small smile on her little face.

"Would you like a monster size bear Princess?" Asked Deadpool.

All she could do was nod her little head yes, as her golden sun kissed locks moved wildly around her. Deadpool and Thor took her hand and went into the toy store. 20 minutes later they came out with said bear and several bags of toys.

"Thank you. I never had any toys before." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry little one. These toys are just the start of many you will be receiving in the near future." Said Thor.

Two men walked up to the them. "Mr. Stark has ordered us to load all packages in truck and deliver them back home." Said one of the delivery guys.

"Okay, here you go Kojak. Make sure you do not rip my little princesses teddy bear. If you do you have hell to pay." Said Deadpool with a dark tone in his voice.

Both Thor and Naruto just looked at him like he was nuts. But, just sighed.

The two men just paled and nodded their heads as they took the toys and went down to the loading bay.

"Deadpool you need to stop scaring the help. Good help is hard to find these days and those two been working for me for a very long time." Said Tony.

"What? I just told them to be careful with Naruto's toys." Said Deadpool. You could see a goofy smile though his mask.

Tsunade took Naruto's hand and they went into the clothing store next to the toy store. Shizune walked along side them as the men fallowed close behind.

"Okay Naruto sweetie let's get you some new cloths." Said Tsunade.

"Okay baa-chan." Said Naruto

Tsunade just sighed and they walked to the children's department. Naruto looked at all the cloths and back at everyone.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Asked Deadpool.

"I don't know what I want. But, also am I only allowed to buy everything in orange?" Asked Naruto.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Why would you only be allowed orange?" Asked Shizune.

"Back home the villagers only sold me cloths that color." Even when I asked Jiji for a pink dress the villagers attacked me and dumped orange paint on me." Said Naruto.

"Well kid you can get any color you want and if someone tries anything. They will have to get passed us." Said Tony.

"When you go back home we'll go with you and have a few words with these villagers." Said Rogers.

Naruto smiled at them. "It's okay. When baa-chan and Shizune-chan saved me I had just prank half the village with stink bombs and ugly orange dye bombs as payback for my dress."

Everyone just laughed as they looked at the small girl.

"I've been playing pranks on those villagers as soon as I was able to roof jump and move quicker then the animal masked people." Said Naruto.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Asked Shizune.

"Two years now." Said Naruto. "I want to be a ninja so I train myself. Along with that I barrowed a few scrolls from Jiji. In the little traveling scroll you took from me in Kyoto. I have the scrolls I barrow in it."

"We'll have to see what scrolls you have when we get back home okay Naru." Said Shizune

Naruto just nodded her head and began to look at all the cloths.

Two hours later. They left the store with new cloths for Naru, Tsunade, and Shizune. They went to the shoe store got Naruto some new shoes. All the men had their arms loaded with bags when the two guys return to go load the things in the truck.

Tsunade looked at Tony. "Is there a herbal store around here? I need to restock on my ointments and medicines. Just incase Naru gets hurt."

"We'll have to make a trip to Chinatown. Because they may have what you need." Said Tony.

Pulling his phone out Tony made a call. "Okay everyone our ride shall be out front in a few minutes."

The group walked outside to see a larger then normal SUV.

"Hey Happy. I'm glade you were able to get here so quickly." Said Tony.

"Well Jarvis called me 20 minutes ago and told me you would be need a ride." Said Happy.

"Happy I would like you to meet Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya." Tony said. As he looked for Naruto. Only to find her hiding behind Thor under his cape. "Also I would like you to meet Naruto."

Happy walked up to Naruto and kneel down to her level. "It is nice to meet you Princess. My name is Harold Hogan. But, you can call me Happy."

Naru smiled and hugged him. "Okay Happy."

They all got into the large SUV and took off. "Where to Tony?" Asked Happy.

"We are going to Chinatown. Tsunade needs some odd and ends from there." Said Tony.

"You got it. To Chinatown." Said Happy.

The drive took about 30 minutes with all the traffic. Naruto looked out the window with her eyes all huge. Seeing all the different buildings and people.

"Wow those buildings are bigger then Jiji's tower." Said Naruto.

"Well kiddo New York is know for its big buildings." Said Tony.

"Really Uncle Tony? Could you sometime take me to see the largest one?" Asked a wide eyed Naruto.

"Sure thing kiddo, sure thing." Said Tony.

They arrived in Chinatown. The buildings had Chinese symbols and writing on them. Everyone got off and Naruto looked around.

"Baa-chan where we going?" Asked Naruto.

"Well gaki we are looking for an herbal and medicines store." Said Tsunade.

Deadpool picked up Naruto and sat her on his shoulder. "Thank you Uncle Wade." Said Naruto.

"No sweat pintsize." Said Deadpool.

They walked around for a good 10 minutes before Tsunade saw what she wanted. Jiraiya was checking out some of the girls standing next to a Massage parlor. When Tsunade saw this she walked up to the prevy old man and grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away.

"Hey, what was that for? I wasn't doing anything." Whined Jiraiya.

"Yeah, sure. You just happen to be checking out those girls." Said Tsunade.

"I was just doing some research for my latest book and I wanted to see how different the woman here are from our world." Said Jiraiya.

With an annoyed look on her face Tsunade huffed up her chest and crossed her arms. "Yeah whatever."

She turned and walked into the shop she was looking at. With in minutes everyone fallowed behind and Deadpool was pulling out his wallet from his Hello Kitty Backpack. Tsunade had found everything she was looking for and more.

"Wow, this place has everything I need." Said Tsunade.

"Miss, I will be getting new herbs tomorrow. Maybe you come by them?" Said the shop owner.

"I will, thank you. By the way do you do special orders?" Asked Tsunade.

"It depends on what it is. I do not deal with illegal drugs." Said the shop owner.

Tsunade quickly grabbed the pen and paper off the counter and wrote down several names of herbs she would like.

The man looked them over and smiled. "You really are in luck Miss. I'll be getting these tomorrow."

Tsunade looked over at Deadpool and Happy. Deadpool waved his hand. "Yeah sure whatever you need."

Happy smiled.

"Miss, there is nother shop down the alleyway around this corner that carries the last herb you are asking for. I am unable to get it. For the old witch will not tell me how she gets it." Said the shop owner.

"Thank you." Said Tsunade. "Come on let's go. I really want to see the other shop."

The group left and went down to the corner and went down the alleyway to where they saw a red door with a glass window and the symbol for the Leaf in the center of the window.

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged looks with each other and slowly open the door. A little bell was heard as the door open.

A voice came from the back. "Yes, give me a moment. I'll be there to help you." Said a woman's voice.

They all walked in and looked around.

"Look baa-chan there is the Village flag." Said Naruto as she pointed at the large wall scroll.

The older woman came up to the front. Her long fiery red hair hung in a high ponytail and she had emerald green eyes. The woman looked at the group and just groaned.

"Baa-chan?" Asked Tsunade.

The woman just blinked and looked at the blonde before her. "I'm not you baa-chan lady." Said The woman as she glared at the group.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both blinded and looked at each other. "But, you look a lot like my grandmother and also you have symbols of our home village hidden in the leaves." Said Tsunade.

"Well, I'm not her and yes the leaf was my home along time ago." Said the annoyed woman. "What do you want?"

"Umm…I just came to get a couple of herbs that the other shop didn't have." Said Tsunade.

"Well write down what you want and I'll see if I have it." Said the woman as she shoved a notepad and pen into Tsunade's hands.

Still a little stunned Tsunade just looked at the notepad and pen before coming to her senses and quickly wrote down what she wanted.

The woman took the list and vanished to the back of the shop and back not even 5 minutes later what all of what Tsunade and Shizune we're looking for. Deadpool paid and they thanked the woman.

"Come back again if you need any special items." Said the woman as she watched them leave her shop.

Still a little shell shocked Tsunade and Jiraiya walked with everyone without saying a word or even Jiraiya checking out any of the ladies walking by.

"Happy!" Yelled Naruto.

Happy looked up at the little girl. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you know of any good ramen stands around here?"

Happy looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry I don't Naruto."

The little girl pouted as she looked around from on top of Deadpool's shoulder. You could hear her tummy growling. A few adults that walked past them. They turned and looked at Deadpool and the little girl.

"I'm so hungry!" Said Naruto sounding a little dramatic.

Deadpool looked up at her. "Wow kiddo you sound like you have a wild animal in your tummy."

Naruto just giggled at him. "No just my tummy saying feed me or else."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Let's find somewhere we could get a late lunch and then buy this Ramen she seeks."

Everyone just deadpan as the looked at Thor. Naruto other wise was cheering.

They saw a Chinese restaurant and walked over to it.

They found a large table and sat down as Deadpool pulled up a buster seat for Naruto.

"Ahh…welcome, welcome to the Golden Kitsune." The waiter said.

"Ramen!" Shouted Naruto.

The man just laughed. "Sorry my little Hime. We are out of Ramen. The cook forgot to make noodles this morning."

Naruto copied Tsunade from earlier and pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone couldn't be help laugh at how cute she looked while pouting.

"Well, heck if she gets any better with that pout we are in big trouble." Said Deadpool.

"What are you talking about bone head? She already has wrapped around her finger." Said Deadpool's brain

Deadpool narrowed his eyes and just grumbled.

Naruto looked up at him. Her lip pouting even more looking like she was going to cry.

"Aww, sweetie. I'm not upset with you. It's just my brain being mean to me again." Said Deadpool.

Everyone just looked at him like he was nuts. In which case their thought were right.

"What?" Asked a confused looking Deadpool.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"Uncle Deadpool, why do you fight with your brain?" Asked Naruto.

"Well sweetie, some evil man lied to your Uncle telling me they would heal me and make me better. But, their medicine made me very sick and hurt me badly that I have to stay all covered up all the time." Said Deadpool.

"That's not nice. Maybe when I go back home when I'm older we can find a nice ninja doctor to heal you better." Said Naruto as a honest and happy smile crossed her tiny lips.

"Maybe, we never know." Said Deadpool.

They finished eating and left Chinatown to head back to Stark Tower.

During the drive Naruto was playing with Thor's hair.

"Now little one, why do you like playing with my hair?" Asked Thor.

"It's pretty and almost as golden as mine." Said Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune just giggled as they watched.

"Naruto, tell me why do you want to be a Kunoichi?" Asked Thor.

"Umm, I want to be the strongest Kunoichi since my mommy. Also I want to be like the 4th Hokage. He was the greatest of all the Hokages. Super strong, smart, and super fast." Said Naruto.

Thor chuckled. "What else do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I WANT TO BE HOKAGE!" Yelled Naruto.

"Why do you want to be Hokage brat?" Asked Tsunade.

"Because if I'm Hokage the people of the village will stop being mean to me and see me as a strong Kunoichi and respect me." Said Naruto.

Tsunade just shook her head and looked at the little girl before her with sad eyes that betrayed her thoughts.

"Tsunade-hime, what's wrong." Asked Jiraiya.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and took a deep and shallow breath.

"I messed up big time." Said Tsunade.

At the everyone looked at her. Jiraiya raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean you messed up big time?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Like it sounds. I just hope our child forgives us." Said Tsunade.

By now Jiraiya looked worried and everyone looked at them.

"What do you mean our child hime?" Asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked Jiraiya in the eyes with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Jiraiya after we were married I was pregnant. I gave birth to our child in the Land of Whirlpools." Said Tsunade.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked an upset Jiraiya.

"I couldn't. It was during the war and I had grandma Mito's clans men hide and protect me." Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay hime. Everything will be okay."

"No it will not!" shouted Tsunade. "Our daughter is dead and our granddaughter was almost killed by those stupid ass villagers."

She just sobbed uncontrollable into his chest. Everyone was wide eyed looking at them.

"Their married?" Asked Deadpool.

Naruto now forgetting about Thor's hair looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya. The expression on her face was blank as her eyes looked like shiny crystals.

Tsunade looked up from Jiraiya's chest and looked at the little girl looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Your my grandparents?" Asked Naruto.

All Tsunade could do was nod her head. Jiraiya just sat there dumbstruck.

Naruto slowly stood and hopped out of her car seat and crawled over to Tsunade and Jiraiya. She touched the older woman's cheek and looked into her chocolate brown eyes and looked deep into them. Tsunade felt as if Naruto was looking into her shameful soul.

"Grandma." Said Naruto. "Did you not want me?"

Tsunade pushed out of Jiraiya's arms and grabbed Naruto up into her arms crying like a new born baby. "Oh sweetie. If I knew you where alive. I would have raced back to the village and raised you."

"Really?" Asked Naruto

"Yes, really." Said Tsunade. "Sweetie I never want you out of my life."

Jiraiya finely came to his senses and smiled down looking at the little girl right next to him

"If I only knew I would have done a better job as your grandpa and not be an idiot worrying about my stupid spy network." Said Jiraiya.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ero-Grandpa." Yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya crossed his arms looking annoyed. "Mother like daughter." He grumbled.

Tsunade looked at him. "You old prev. Your telling me our daughter called Ero?"

"Yeah, more or less." Said Jiraiya. "But hime now that I know Naruto is my only grandchild. I'm not going anywhere far from you ever again."

The others looked on to the happy little family.

Deadpool wiped a tear from his eye. "Awww, how sweet."

They arrived back home and everyone went into the tower where they we're greater by Jarvis. "Welcome back everyone. I see the shopping trip went well."

"That it did Jarvis." Said Tony.

"Sir I have scanned about half the scrolls in to my database and a book called Ich Ich Paradise." Said Jarvis.

"Crap." Said Jiraiya as he looked over at Tsunade.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"I swear hime I wasn't planning on having Naruto read my book. I thought I had given him The Gutsy Little Ninja." Said Jiraiya as he paled.

"Oh that was my doing. I wanted to find out why the book had the adult warnings on it." Said Deadpool.

Deadpool just smiled behind his mask and walked over to the tablet on the kitchen counter. "So, has it been uploaded into this thing yet Jarvis?" Asked Deadpool.

"Yes, Deadpool it has been." Said The AI.

Tony walked over and looked over Wade's shoulder and read a little of it as both men had prevy giggles.

Tony looked up at Jiraiya. "By the looks of this book it isn't the first of the series?"

Clearing his throat and quickly moving away from his wife. Jiraiya spoke. "No, this is my 7th book so far. The new one will be out in a couple of months."

"Well, if you want to earn a little spending money for your wife here in this world I could publish all the books you have out so far." Said Tony.

Everyone looked at the Burnett man and Deadpool giggled some more. "Oh, please do. I really like the story and the chick sounds like a babe." Said Deadpool.

Jiraiya looked away from them to his wife and back. At the two men. "There are deluxe editions with pictures of the female heroines."

"SOLD!" Yelled Deadpool. "I want a copy of all the deluxe editions you have on you."

Jiraiya pulled out two storage scolds from his backpack and looked a little nervous at Tsunade again. He unrolled them and put a little chakra into both scrolls and two complete sets of the deluxe editions appeared in a poof of smoke. He handed both men the copies and they saw Deadpool vanish in a blur yelling for Jarvis to translate them quickly for him.

Tsunade just sweat dropped looking at the three men.

When she heard Deadpool again. "DAMN JIRAIYA YOUR WIFE IS A BABE!"

Seconds later a girly scream was headed and Deadpool came back into the living room to see Jiraiya curled up in the fetal position crying like a baby.

"What happen to him?" Asked Deadpool.

"Give me that damn book." Yelled Tsunade.

Deadpool handed the book over to see in the cover a picture of Jiraiya and herself on their wedding day. She took the picture and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Jiraiya I'm sorry." Said Tsunade as she went and healed the man she just hurt.

Just then, Dr. Bruce Banner walked in from the elevator. To see a glowing green hand over a scared and crying man.

"What happen here?" Asked Banner.

Naruto turned and looked up at the man. "Grandma just beat up Ero-Grandpa."

Banner looked down at the little girl and back at the blonde hair woman. "Did I miss something here?"

"Hey, Bruce. Longtime no see." Said Deadpool.

"If he is here something big and bad just happen or is going to happen." Said Banner.

"Awww, why do you always think something bad is going to happen or has happen when you see me?" Asked a tearful Deadpool.

"Because, in the past few years knowing you something bad always happens and…" Banner trailed off.

"Hey, don't blame me for HULK SMASH!" Said Deadpool.

Dr. Banner just sighed. "Just please no more pranks for the time being."

"I can't not nor will not promise anything. For you know I have several personalities at times and I will not be blame for what they do." Said Deadpool. "Jeez it's like the man has never picked up one of my comic books before. He would know better."

Naruto just giggled at Deadpool. "Uncle Deadpool, your weird."

"I know sweetie and I'm the good kind of weird too. You'll never feel sad with me around." Said Deadpool.

"I'm glade." Said Naruto as she yawn and hugged Deadpool.

"It appears it's nighty nite time for a special little lady." Said Deadpool.

Naruto yawned once more before falling asleep in his arms. A smile crossed his masked face. "I finely get to be a daddy."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to his comment. But, didn't say anything. For she was seeing a soft and gentle side of Wade that rarely ever came out. As well Thor and Tony stopped her before she could take the small girl from the masked man.

Wade carried her to her room as the others fallowed behind him. He laid her down on her bed and motioned for Tsunade to come over. "Do you want to change her into her Pj's?" Asked Deadpool.

"Yeah, I'll change her. But, do you think you could find them for me?" Asked Tsunade.

Deadpool nodded his head and went to work looking though all the bags in the room while Tsunade began undressing her. Deadpool walked back over with his back facing them and laid the new pj's on the bed and quickly left the room closing the door behind him. Tsunade just smirked and shook her head and finished getting the little one ready for bed.

Back in the living room Deadpool pulls off his mask revealing his scared face. Just as Tsunade walked back into the room.

Looking over at the man Tsunade just stops dead in her tracks. "What the hell happen to you?"

Wade looks up. "Like I said before. I was part of a really bad lab experiment and Francis screwed me over and made me into this fabulous beauty queen before your eyes."

"Come here and let's see what I can do for you. You're highness." Said Tsunade as she walked over to the kitchen and washed her hands and pointed to the bar stool in front of her.

Wade just sighed and sat down. "I don't know what you think your going to do here. I have been to some of the best skin docs and plastic surgeons around that money could pay for as well as blacked mailed."

Now this got everyone's attention as Tsunade's hands began to glow a light green before their eyes.

"Well you think you been to the best. But, honey they don't have anything on me and my skills." Said Tsunade.

"She is right. Tsunade-hime is one of the best there is." Said Jiraiya.

"What is she doing and why are her hands glowing green?" Asked Banner.

"That's simple really. My hands are green because I'm using healing chakra. I am a medic-nin and the best there ever was. If I don't say so myself." Said Tsunade.

"Chakra?" Asked Banner. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Chakra is spiritual energy and life force energy that our bodies make that mix into and make "Chakra"." Said Shizune. "We all have it. It's just if we activate it and use it."

"Hmm…I see. So anyone could learn this then." Said Banner.

"Yes, but it is easier to activate chakra coils when your smaller. Because it is more painful to activate them when you're an adult." Said Shizune.

"Does everyone from where you come from know how to use chakra?" Asked Banner.

"Yes and No. Some civilians know how to use it but don't. It's mainly the ninjas that use chakra. Also some samurai's." Said Jiraiya. "Before you ask. Not all ninjas are able to do healing justus. Because it takes excellent control over chakra and the knowledge on how much to use while healing someone. Because too much could Poison and kill the person."

With that said Shizune nodded her head. "I have been Lady Tsunade's Apprentice for awhile now and I am no where near the level she is at."

All the men just stared at Tsunade as she ran her hand over Wade's face. With shock on their faces they saw some of his face was healing.

"Well Wade, maybe in a couple of months you'll be ready to walk the runways again." Said Tsunade.

She stepped back from him and looked at his face that was slowly begin to smooth out and heal.

"Really? I hope so. I miss walking the Victoria Secret Runway Shows." Said Wade as anime tears ran down his cheeks.

"Umm…Wade…" Said Steve Rogers.

"Yeah, Cap something I can do for you?" Asked Wade.

"Please go look in a mirror." Said Steve.

Tsunade stood there with her hand on her hip with a smirk on her face. As Wade got up and went walking into the bathroom. "OH DEAR GOD! I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Screamed Wade.

Wade came back running into the kitchen and picked up Tsunade and gave her a big kiss on the lips and spun her around. "Thank you, thank you. You are a Goddess and I shall warship the ground you walk on." Said Wade.

Everyone just laughed. As Jiraiya glared at Wade and grumbled. "Jackass kissing my wife."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch old man. I'm just thanking the hottie for the help." Said Wade.

As Tsunade blushed and pushed herself out of his arms.

"I swear I don't know what you see in grumpy there. But, if you ever get tried of him. Just come and knock on my door and I'll make sure to keep a smile on those lovely lips." Said Wade.

"You little asshole." Said Jiraiya as he was slowly forming the Rasengan in his right hand.

"What is that?" Asked Thor.

Everyone looked at Jiraiya's hand.

"Dammit Jiraiya put that away before you hurt someone." Said Tsunade.

"Well that's the point." Growled out Jiraiya.

"Knock it off you ass. I know you been flirting with younger women for those damn books of yours. So back off before I remove your little toad." Said Tsunade with an icy look in her chocolate brown eyes.

Jiraiya stopped dead in his tracks and the spinning blue ball of chakra vanished and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, dear." Was all he could say.

Wade just giggled. "I see who wears the pants in this family."

"What my wife is super strong." Said Jiraiya.

"He isn't lying Lady Tsunade once knocked down a brick house with just one punch." Said Shizune.

All the men looked at the blonde haired woman and at once took a step away from her. Not even Dr. Banner wanted to get near her as The Hulk.

"It's been a long day and I need some rest. I have a feeling Naruto going to be up at the cracks of dawn and I need my beauty sleep." Said Tsunade. She turned and walked away finding where they put her things in one of the master bedrooms.

Shizune turned and bowed to everyone. "Yes, good night everyone." She quickly spun around and went to find her room as well.

The men just watched them leave.

"Well today has been a fun day. By the way thanks for the help Tony." Said Wade.

"Don't worry about it. How could I tell that little girl no. Those beautiful blue eyes tell a sad story and all I want to do is try to make her smile." Said Tony.

Steve walked up to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So we going to go visit the children hospital tomorrow then?"

"Yes, and I'm help some of the families with their bills." Said Tony as he walked away from everyone and head for the elevated. "Are you guys coming?"

The others nodded their heads and left.

"Well Jiraiya old buddy I don't know about you but I'm going to hit the hay." Said Wade.

Both men parted ways. Jiraiya heading to find Tsunade and maybe hope she'll allow him to sleep in the same bed as Wade found his room and jumped onto his bed passing out.

THE NEXT MORNING

Singing and laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY HAT. TOO SEXY YEAH!" Sang Deadpool.

Naruto sat in a bar stool in the kitchen giggling and clapping as she watching her Uncle Wade dance around singing without his mask on.

It appeared that whatever Tsunade did last night with her chakra healing. It had jumped started Wade's healing factor.

"What time is it?" Asked Tsunade standing in the living room looking at the two in the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine. It is 8am. Naruto came and woke me up saying no one would wake up. She aso told me she was starving. So here we are making breakfast." Said Wade.

Tsunade yawned as she walking into the kitchen. But, she stopped dead in her tracks after noticing that more of Wade's skin on his face had healed. "What the hell? Your skin healed some more."

"Nice huh? It appears you somehow jump starter my healing factor to heal my skin." Said Wade.

As they talked Shizune and Jiraiya had walked into the kitchen and saw that Wade's skin had healed some more.

"Not looking to bad their Wade." Said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I know. Soon I'll be back hanging around the lingerie shows." Said Wade.

Jiraiya just gave him a prevy giggle.

"Wade do you two need any help in the kitchen?" Asked Shizune.

"Sure, could you set the table?" Asked Wade.

Just then the elevator doors open. Stepping out was Tony, Thor, Bruce, Rogers, and two others they hadn't met just yet. A woman with red hair that's down to her shoulders wearing a tight black full body bodysuit and two guns on her sides. Then a stocky man with a crew cut and sunglass with arrows on his back.

"Ah… Widow baby when are you going to give me a chance?" Asked Deadpool.

"Never." Said Natasha Romanoff.

"Wade when are you going to stop asking?" Said Clinton Barton.

"When pugs fly or she marries big green." Said Wade.

This brought a blush to Natasha and Bruce.

"Uncle Wade. Who are those two?" Asked Naruto as she looked at the two new comers.

"Well Princess these two are your Uncle Clint and Auntie Natasha." Said Wade.

Natasha walked over to Naruto and smiled. "Who might you be little one?"

With a bright smile crossed Naruto lips as she looked up to the woman before her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be come the world's greats kunoichi."

"Is that right. It is nice to meet you Naruto." Said Natasha.

Clint came up behind the woman and smiled at the little girl. "I'm Clint and it is nice to meet you too."

"It is nice to meet you both Auntie Natasha and uncle Clint." Said Naruto.

As everyone gathered into the kitchen. When they saw Wade's face.

"What the hell happen to you?" Asked Tony.

"Oh this?" Said Wade as he pointed to his face. "Well you see.. When Tsunade healed some of my skin last night something happen and she jumped started my natural healing factor and now I'm becoming sexy again." Anime tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh Dear Lord he is going to be a nightmare to live with now." Said Natasha as she rolled her eyes.

"You say that now. But, after you have my cooking you'll be all over me." Said Wade as he chuckled.

"Uncle Wade, your crazy." Said Naruto.

Tsunade pulled the milk and juice out of the frig as Shizune grabbed the coffee pot and put it on the counter with several coffee mugs.

"Well everyone how about we eat and get this day started." Said Tsunade.

Everyone grabbed coffee as Naruto was only allowed juice and milk. She pouted wanting to know what was so great about that brown stuff the adults were drink. They had their breakfast of blueberry pancakes and bacon and eggs.

After everyone ate. Shizune and Steve cleaned up the table and did dishes.

"Naruto is 5 years old right?" Asked Tony.

"Yes, I'm 5. Why Uncle Tony?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, at your age we send kids to school here." Said Tony.

Growing wide eye Naruto looked at her Uncle Tony. "They start ninja school here at 5?"

Tony just chuckled. "No, it isn't ninja school. But, school for civilian kids. Everyone has to go."

"It would be good for her to go to school here and after school we can tutor her in things from our home." Said Tsunade.

"That is a great idea. When I go back I can have sensai get everything she will need and would have learned in the Academy and bring it back here for you guys." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked from one adult to another. A frown slowly crossed her face. "I don't think I like this idea."

"So it's settled. Today we will look into getting Naruto into a good school." Said Tony.

"Are we sending her to public or private school or catholic school?" Asked Wade.

Natasha spoke up. "I don't want her having to deal with crazy nuns."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to this. "Nuns?"

Wade looks over at Tsunade. "Yeah, nuns. Hmmm…"

"No catholic school for Naruto. I don't want those old bats hitting her with a ruler." Said Tony.

"Oh, hell no. No one is laying a finger on my granddaughter." Said Tsunade and Jiraiya unison.

That statement caught Clint and Natasha attention. Both look at each other and back at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"She is your granddaughter?" Asked Natasha.

"Yes." Said Jiraiya.

"How old are you two?" Asked Clint.

Tsunade smirked at his question. "How old you do think we are?"

"Well you look to be about 30's and he looks to be about 45 to maybe 49 years old." Said Natasha.

Jiraiya just busted out laughing. "I'm 49 years old the same age as my wife there." He pointed at Tsunade.

"You got to be kidding right? There is no way in hell she is that old." Said Deadpool.

Tsunade smirk. "What if I am?"

Natasha looked at Tsunade. "How do you stay looking so young?"

"I drink good sake and eat right" Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya just laughed at her. "It's a justus she knows that keeps her looking so young and makes her as strong as hell too."

"Jerk." Said Tsunade as she puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms looking away from them.

Naruto giggled at her grandparents antics.

"We're getting off track here. Now tell us about private schools and public school you have here." Said Shizune.

Tony looked at Shizune and nodded. "Well private schools she will be around mostly rich kids, some foreign Diplomat children, and a couple scholarship kids. Normally the private school kids are a little stuck up and think their shit don't stink."

"Okay, now what about public school." Asked Tsunade.

"Well public schools you get a mix of kids. Some upper class families to very poor families. But, the bad thing is that some of the public schools are under staffed and underfunded. So they don't get everything the rich kids do in private school." Said Tony.

"Is there anyway to find something in the middle?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Well there is always private teachers. But, I think you want her around children her age and not isolated." Said Tony.

"We could try a private school. I do want the best for her and how the public schools sound they would do their best but one person can only do so much with what they have." Said Jiraiya.

"Fine it's settle. There is a private school just two blocks away. If you want we can go now." Said Tony.

Wade looked at Tsunade and just nodded. Naruto looked at them and took off running.

"Nooo….I want to stay at home and play all day with you guys." Cried Naruto.

Thor stuck out his arm as she was running by. "Don't worry little one. We will go with you and see what this school is like."

"You will?" Asked Naruto.

"You got it halfpint. We're not going to dump you there without seeing what they have to offer and if you like the place." Said Wade.

"Okay fine." Naruto pouted as she looked at the adults in the room.

"Must fight cuteness. She is my Kryptonite." Said Wade as he fell to the floor crawling away from her.

Everyone just laughed as Tsunade took Naruto from Thor and went and grabbed one of the backpacks Naruto has picked out yesterday. It was pink with Sailor Moon on it.

"Come on people let's get a move on. The sooner I know this place is okay for her. The better I will feel." Said Tsunade.

Wade got up and ran to his room. He packed some more money into his Hello Kitty bag and put his mask back on and went and join the others in the elevator.

When they got down stars they where met by Happy.

"Hey guys. Need a ride anywhere today?" Asked Happy.

"Nope, Happy we are just walking two blocks to that new private school they open not that long ago." Said Tony.

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything." Said Happy.

Tsunade turned around and smiled at him. "Well I'll need a ride back to Chinatown later to pick up the other herbs I need."

"You got it. Just tell me when and we'll go." Said Happy.

With that said everyone walked out of the building and turn left and walked down the sidewalk. Naruto held onto Tsunade for dear life as she looked at all the different people and buildings. They walked up to an old looking school building that had a good size playground and there were several children out there play. Naruto seeing this grow excited.

"Look baa-chan. There are kids my age playing." Said Naruto.

"Yes, there are. Let's go inside and get you set up to start school. Okay sweetie." Said Tsunade.

Nodding her head Naruto watched with big eyes as the kids ran and played. She really just wanted to go join them.

They entered the building and looked around. They saw a women sitting at a small desk typing away at a computer. They walked up to her.

"Yes, may I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, we would like to take a tour of the school." Said Tony.

The woman looked up and her jaw just dropped. Standing before her were the Avengers and Deadpool. "Yes, of course." She stood up.

"Please could you sign the guess book." Said The woman.

They nodded and signed in. Even Naruto had fun signing her name.

"Fallow me this way to the head masters office." Said The woman.

They fallowed her down the hallway and along they way they saw the classrooms and children hard at work.

Naruto was starting to bounce in Tsunade's arms. To the point Tsunade put her down so she could walk on her own.

They came to the end of the hallway. To a large dark oak door. The lady knocked on the door on the other side they heard a voice. "Come in."

They walked in to find a man sitting at a large oak desk doing paperwork. "Yes, may I help you."

He looked up from his paperwork to see the large group of people. He raised a black eyebrow to the sight before him.

"Yes, I would like a tour of your school. For I want to enroll my granddaughter into a nice school." Said Tsunade.

"You will not find any other school that is able to meet McKinley Heights Private School. We offer the best programs to ensure your child meets her true potential." Said The head master.

"That is good to hear Mr.?" Asked Tsunade.

"Dr. Richard Smith." Said Dr. Smith.

"Dr. Smith. We are only looking for the best for Naruto." Said Deadpool.

"Forgive me for asking. Where are the girls parents?" Asked Dr. Smith.

"Naruto parents died in an accident shortly after she was born." Said Tsunade. "I am her grandmother and the man next to me with the white hair is her grandfather Jiraiya. The others are her aunts and uncles." Said Tsunade.

"I am sorry to hear that." Said Dr. Smith.

"We will be listed on Naruto's registration forms as emergency contacts and people to pick her up after school." Said Tony.

"Yes, I understand. Mr. Stark." Said Dr. Smith. "Allow me to get you the forms you will need to fill out and also the forms of what it will cost for Naruto to attend school here."

"Yes, that is fine." Said. Tony. "But, before we sign anything we would like to have you show us around and explain what we are to look forward to and about the school uniform she will be required to wear."

At this Naruto frown. She didn't like the idea being forced to wear something that she might not like.

"Fallow me." Said Dr. Smith.

They fallowed him out of the office and though the school he told them of all the programs and what he expects from each student and how much it cost per year. Which didn't bother Tony what so ever he had already planned on paying for her schooling. When they came to the end of the tour they returned to Dr. Smith's office and Tsunade filled out the paperwork and Tony handed the man his credit card. Dr. Smith point them to a small store down the street to buy Naruto's uniform and other items. He was alright with her having her Sailor Moon bag. For she was just a kindergarten.

They went to the little store. It was a mom and pop type business. "HI and welcome to Odds-n-Ends." Said the young woman from behind the counter. "I'm Jill. Please let me know if you need any help finding anything."

"Yes, Jill we need a school uniform for a kindergarten student for McKinley Heights." Said Jiraiya.

"You've come to the right place. Fallow me this way." Said Jill.

Everyone fallowed the young woman and she lead them to the far right back corner. She told Naruto to stand in from of the 3-way mirrors and took her measurements and vanished back into the store. She came back after a couple of minutes with a black skirt and baby crew neck shirt and a black sweater and black knee high socks and black Mary Janes.

Naruto's eyes lite up as she took the clothing and ran into the dressing room. Few minutes later she came back out in her school uniform. She spun around on her heels.

They paid for the new school cloths getting g her several tops and skirts and even a couple pairs of pants for when it was too cold out to wear her skirt. Along with 2 sweaters to make sure she always had an extra for you know how kids lose things. After that they made their way back home.

 **I think right here is a good stooping place. Next time there will be a small time skip to show Naruto's progress and to find out what our old buddy Danzo is up to.**

 **THANK you for reading my little stories and I hope you enjoy. This chapter was a little bit of a filler and to see how her new life is settling in and the new people she meets along the way.**

 **Later kitties!**


	3. Chapter 3: NO TITLE

**Chapter 3**

 _NO TITLE, NO WORRIES, NO PROBLEMS_

It was the morning of Naruto's 9th birthday. Deadpool and the guys had several special gifts for Naruto.

"Wake up sleepy bones." Said Deadpool as he walked into Naruto's room.

With a growl Naruto looked up at her Uncle Deadpool. "Uncle Wade. Do you even know what time it is?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, it's 6am on a Saturday. There are cartoons on the TV and everyone is here for your "BIRTHDAY"." Said Deadpool.

Her eyes widen as she looked up at her clock next to her bed. It was 6am but it also said it was October 10. Jumping up she hugged her Uncle.

Deadpool smiles and picks her up in the hug arms carrying her out to the others. "Look whose finely awake."

Natasha and Pepper turn around and smile.

"Morning everyone!" Said Naruto.

"Happy Birthday!" Said everyone in unison.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you grandma." Said Naruto. She smiled looking around at everyone.

 **In a world far far away.**

Orochimaru was looking over blue prints of the Konoha. "Danzo you are telling me this part of the wall is the weakest part so I can used my summoning snakes to break though in the attack?"

He was pointing to the southeast wall.

"That is correct Orochimaru-sama. They will not know what hit them." Said Danzo.

The old war hawk had ran to Orochimaru when he had found out that word had gotten out of his betrayal of The Konoha. All those he thought that would back him and shelter him had turned their backs on him. Much to his displeasure he had only one place to go to and he had to play lap dog til it was his time to carry out his own plan.

The Hidden Sound Village was one of the larger underground bases of Orochimaru. If you could call it a village. The place was more of a freaking lab that he would do unholy experiments on people he had kidnapped or tricked into joining him. Even the fool domino of the Land of Sound. Had granted Orochimaru to create the Oto for him to grow in power the fool just luster for power will be his down fall one day.

 **Else where**

"Jiraiya I want you to take these scrolls to Naruto." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes sensai." Said Jiraiya.

"I dearly do miss Naruto. But, knowing she is with Tsunade I don't worry as much as I used to. I still am not able to believe that you both are her grandparents and Kushina was your daughter." Said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya just chuckled. "Well believe it. I just wish I was there for Kushina more and that she would have thought of me more of a father then Ero-Sennin." Complained Jiraiya. "But, that is besides the point. Who are the three you will be sending to receive training from Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya looked up at his old sensei with wonder.

"They are three that have somehow become outcast for different reasons." Said Sarutobi as he pulled out three files and pushed them to his former student. "The first one is non other the heiress of the Hyūga Clan. Hyūga Hinata, her father believes she will benefit from Tsunade's tutelage and feels it would be far safer for her as well. Hiashi has heard rumors within his own clan the Elders are trying to vanish the girl to a branch family or even worst. So, he had come to me one night after learning of Naruto situation and pleaded with me to send her away." Explained Sarutobi.

Jiraiya thumb though Hinata's file and found some signs the girl was being abused and with that evidence before him he was unable to deny this request. "I see sensei. I do agree with him. It would be better for her to be with Naruto she will become stronger and maybe kick those old bastards asses."

Sarutobi nodded and bridged his fingers together under his chin. "The second that will be sent will be one Haruno Sakura. The night Naruto departed for this new world was the night Sakura lost her mother for being foolish and breaking my law. Since then the girl has lived with the Yamamaka clan. But, Inoichi has done all he is able to help he fells this would benefit the girl in the long run."

Jiraiya nodded as he peered though her file and saw the girl did suffer from Depression and some social anxiety. "I'm sure Tsunade will know what to do with the girl." Said Jiraiya as he closed the file and open the last one.

"The final the one I will be send is Rock Lee. The boy dreams of becoming a ninja. But, I fear he doesn't have what it takes." Said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya arched a white eyebrow up and looked at the man before him. "What do you mean?"

With a heavy sigh Sarutobi spoke. "The boy was born with tiny chakra coils and when the doctors tried to open them. They only made it worst. So, the boy has been Miato Gai's apprentice for the past 3 years and has been learning taijustus. Don't get me wrong the boy is a genius in hard work. But, I fell maybe Tsunade will figure something out and maybe heal his coils. But, it is a big **IF**."

Jiraiya stood there for a few minutes letting all of this soak in and settle before he spoke once more. "So, your telling me that these three will be saddle with my wife until they are 15 years old and you expect them to return here in one piece or maybe even a live after Tsunade-hime is done with them?" he just broke out in an insane laugh with tears running down his cheeks. "Say a prayer for them to Kami. Sensei for these kids will not know what hit them."

The 3rd just sweat dropped at his former student. "What do you mean Jiraiya?"

Shaking his head he had a Hugh grin on his face. "We have a little surprise for everyone when my wife returns and til then I will not share with you that information."

Before he could ask any more questions of Jiraiya. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" called forth the Hokages voice.

Opening the door was Hiashi Hyūga and fallowing him is his daughter Hinata. After them was Miato Gai and a mini clone of him was non other then Rock Lee. After them was Inoichi holding Sakura's hand as the girl looked around frighten. But, before the door could be closed Nara Shikaku step though and flanking him was his son Shikamaru. The old leader raised a grey eyebrow to the new comers. "Tell me Shikaku what bring you here this early?"

Standing lazily before the Hokage, Shikaku placed his right hand behind his head and spoke. "I have come here on request to be allowed to journey along with Jiraiya-sama to see first hand the living environment that Naruto has been in for the past 4 years. As well I request that my son would be allow to go with as a training exercise."

Sarutobi eyed the Nara clan head with a careful eye. "What other reason would you want to go after all these years Shikaku?"

"I want to go to see what this new world is like. I want to know what **WE** would ever face if those of that world found away into ours." Said Shikaku.

The Hokage sat there in silence for a brief moment before speaking once more. "Very well. I want a full report when you return about the military styles of this other world."

Before Shikaku could speak a blinding rainbow light appeared before them all. There stood a man about 7ft 3 and had dark skin. But, what made all stare at him was his Amber eyes and the 6ft golden sword in his hands.

"Heimdall!" Shout Jiraiya in surprise.

The large man smiled over at Jiraiya while the others wondered if this man was from the Kumo. "Ah, Jiraiya. It is pleasure to see you once more."

"As it is you. What brings you here Heimdall?" Inquired Jiraiya.

"Lord Odin has requested that I grant you and the other safe passage to Earth. Odin doesn't really care for how you been traveling back and forth for awhile and has spoken to me in great detail of offering my assistance on your travels." Said Heimdall.

Hinata had walked up to the large man in the golden armor and couldn't take her eyes off of him. His Amber eyes intrigued her. "H-h-hello." Whispered Hinata.

He looked down at the small girl with pale lavender eyes and smile. "Hello little one.

Hinata smiled up at the man before her. Hiashi was beside himself in worry. Hinata had never done that before and after what had happen when the Kumo ninja tried kidnapping her. She never left his side nor her guardians side. When outside of the compound. "Hinata! Please come back over here." Stated Hiashi with a steel voice. Heimdall looked up and smiled at Hiashi. "She is fine Hiashi-san. There is no reason to worry."

Heimdall kneel down to Hinata and ruffed her hair. "Naruto will be happy to meet you little one." Hinata smiled and returned to her father. She looked up at him and smiled. "I like him father. He is very kind." Hiashi looked down at his daughter and nodded his head. _"She is just like her mother. Kami rest her soul."_ Thought Hiashi.

"Hinata Hyūga, Rock Lee, Sakurai Haruno, Shikaku Nara, and Shikamaru Nara. We will be leaving here shortly. So, please say your goodbyes and gather what you brought with you. You needn't worry to much about clothing for new outfits will be provided for you. As well my wife Tsunade and her Apprentice Shizune are waiting for us. Today is Naruto's 9th birthday and she will be excited to meet you all and happy to have new friends." Said Jiraiya.

Everyone looked at Jiraiya and he smiled. "After we arrive it will be a very busy day and Naruto will keep you kids on your toes."

 **New York**

"Baa-chan when will Jiji get here?" Whined Naruto as she was running around her room looking for something to wear.

"Naruto, I told you he will be here soon. It takes time dealing with Sarutobi-sensei." Said Tsunade. As she got her twin daughters dressed for the day. "Just get ready and help me with Ryoko and Kyoko."

Both twins looked at their mother and smiled. Both Ryoko and Kyoko are 3 years old and both girls look like their mother when she was little besides having Platinum white hair like their father and their mothers chocolate honey eyes. "Mommy, Ryoko and I are ready and Naruto seems to need more help then us." Said Kyoko.

Naruto came running out of her room wearing a hunter green shirt with black mesh long sleeve shirt under it with a hunter green skirt with black mesh leggings and black calf high combat boots with hunter green socks. She had black and silver bracelets on and her hair in twin ponytails with dark green hair extensions. She grinned at the twins. "Nice try Auntie Kyoko. But, I don't need any help."

You could see the mischief in the twins eyes as they pouted at their niece. "Naruto you ruin our fun." Said both girls unison.

"Well, I don't care if she ruined your fun. All I care about is we are all ready to go when your father gets here." Said Tsunade as she looked from her twins to Naruto.

Just then Deadpool poked his head into the living room. "Thor said Heimdall will be here soon with the others." Naruto ran over to her Uncle Wade. "What do you mean others?" asked Naruto with wonder sparkling in her eyes.

Tsunade looked up at the masked man and shook her head at him. "Ummm…the Toads." Said Deadpool.

"Oh." Said Naruto as she pouted and went and sat down next to her twin Aunts.

Just then Thor, Tony, Steve come walking into the apartment. Naruto smiled as she saw her Uncles come into the living room. All three girls light up seeing them. The twins run up to their adopted Uncles and hug them.

"Uncle Thor, Tony, Steve! You're here!" Yelled the girls unison.

Naruto sat back just giggling. At her Aunties. _'Still can't believe baa-chan and jiji had more kids.'_ Thought Naruto.

 **Back in the Leaf**

"Okay people say your goodbyes we are going." Said Jiraiya. Each kid nodded and told their parent, guardian, and sensei goodbye. Shikaku nodded to the others as they gathered around Heimdall.

Heimdall raised his sword and tapped it on the ground and in a blinding light they we're gone.

"I hope this was the right decision." Said Sarutobi as he sighed watching the others leave with Jiraiya.

"Lord Hokage. I believe this will be for the best. They will come back stronger. From what you have said what Jiraiya has told you of Naruto's training she is on a different level from other ninjas." Said Hiashi.

"That she is. Her adopted family want to make sure she will survive once she comes home in 6 years. I just hope they accept the others." Said The Hokage with a sigh.

 **New York**

Within seconds a bright light of colors appeared. Naruto's was grinning for she knew that was her Uncle Heimdall. She jumped off the couch and ran up to him.

"Uncle Heimdall!" Yelled Naruto as she jumped into his arms hugging him. Never once did his sword fall as he held onto the small blonde girl.

"My dear Lady Naruto. I have missed you." Said Heimdall as he smiled down at her. "I am glade I am able to see you on your birthday. As well Lord Odin has sent several gifts for you." Said Heimdall.

"Jiji Odin sent me presents?" Questioned Naruto as she looked up into Heimdall's amber eyes.

He smiled as he placed her back down on to the ground as the twins ran up to him as well. They as well jumped into his arms hugging him.

Both twins looked up to Naruto and copied all her actions. She didn't mind she was just happy to have family and she loved the twins and the others never seemed to mind their antics.

"Ryoko, Kyoko. Don't worry Lord Odin has a gift for you as well." Said Heimdall.

Heimdall gave the twins dolls and Naruto several large packages. "Odin has a Stallion for you back in Asgard that he wishes for you to take back with you when you return home."

"Thank you Uncle Heimdall." Said Naruto. "I can't wait to go visit Jiji Odin again soon."

"He would be glade to see you again. But, I must take my leave." Said Heimdall and with that he vanished.

As Naruto was watching the twins something pink caught her attention. She quickly sidestepped and saw 4 other kids and another adult with her Jiji. "Jiji who are they?"

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto. "Happy birthday my dear. They are going to spend the next 6 years training with you."

Naruto looked from the kids to the grown man and smiled and walked over to them all. She bowed and grinned looking at them. "Greetings, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju." She kept her grin as she introduced herself.

"She knows who her parents are?" Asked Shikaku. "Also why does she carry the Senju name?" Shikaku looked from Jiraiya to Tsunade.

"She is out niece. Her mother was our older sister Kushina." Said Ryoko and Kyoko in unison. Both twins stood next to Naruto giggling. "We are Ryoko and Kyoko Senju. Our parents are Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya."

Everyone looked at the twins in shock. Naruto just shock her head giggling as Deadpool popped back into the living room.

"I see you have met the terrible twosome." Said Deadpool as he picked up Ryoko and spun her up in the air. Ryoko giggled as Kyoko watched on. "Me next." Demanded Kyoko.

Everyone just laughed at the twins. They did enjoy all the family around them.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves." Asked Naruto as she looked at the others.

"I am Shikaku Nara and this is my son Shikamaru." Said Shikaku as he pushed a boy forward with the same pineapple pony tail and black hair with black eyes. He was in ways a mini version of his father.

"I am Rock Lee and it is a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Said Lee as he rushed forward and shook Naruto's hand. "It's nice to meet you Lee." Said Naruto as the others sweat dropped.

"I am Hinata Hyūga." Said Hinata in a shy whisper as she hide behind Lee. Naruto smiled at her.

"I am Sakurai Haruno." Said the girl with pink hair. She looked over at the others and back at Naruto.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Allow me to introduce my Uncles. The name holding the twins is Wade Wilson. But, he is also known as the Merc with the mouth Deadpool. The man with black hair standing next to the couch with the glowing chest is Tony Stark. He is also know as Iron Man. Next to him is Steve Rogers. He is also know as Captain America. Next to him is Thor. He is known in Norse mythology as the God of Thunder. But, he is the son of Odin of Asgard." Said Naruto as she introduced her Uncles. "They are all my family. They are my Uncles. Mind you there are more for you all to meet. But, you'll meet them all soon."

Everyone just nodded their heads. "So, are we going for lunch before Naruto's party today or what?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yeah!" Yelled Naruto and the twins in unison.

"Hinata, Sakurai come with me. Let's get you some different outfits before we leave. Baa-cha you got Jiji's credit card?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why sweetie." Answered Tsunade. "We need to go shopping after we eat. The boys need new cloths and so do the girls and uniforms for school Monday." Said Naruto as Jiraiya paled some. As Tsunade just grinned at her husband. "You do owe us a shopping trip dear."

Jiraiya just hung his head. "Yes, dear." As anime tears streamed down his cheeks.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow to what was said and looked at Naruto. "You want Shikamaru to stay here with you as well?"

"Yes, I do." Said Naruto as she grinned and grabbed both girls hands and dragged them off.

He laughed at the young girls antics. "Well Shikamaru you want to stay?"

The boy sighed and looked at his father. "Dad it would be too troublesome. But, it would be interesting to see a normal day here is."

Tony walked up to the father and son and smiled. "I see your son is lazy. But, he is a genius. I wouldn't mind taking him under my wing."

Shikaku raised his eyebrow. "Your Tony Stark right?"

"Yes, I am also the guy that built this Arc Reactor in my chest." Said Tony as he pointed to the glowing arc reactor. "If you like later I'll show you my workshop."

Both Nara's nodded their heads.

Naruto pulled both girls into her room. Before them was a queen size bed with a baby blue fading off to purple fading to pink. Her walls painted in rainbows with the village symbol and her family Crest on the other three walls. She ran to the double doors painted black with white writing on them. Both girls looked at it and quickly read it before Naruto open the doors.

" _ **Swift as the wind.**_

 _ **Sly as the devil's tongue.**_

 _ **Fox lies in the darkness.**_

 _ **Awaiting it's times.**_

 _ **Moonlight it's only cover.**_

 _ **Til the sunlight shines once more."**_

"Who wrote that Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto looked up at the poem on her door. "Oh, that? I wrote it on class last year."

"It's pretty." Whispered Hinata.

"Thank you. Anyways what color do you to like?" Asked Naruto as she open the double doors to her closet.

Both girls came up behind her. "This is your closet?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, baa-chan loves to shop and is always coming home with new outfits for me and my twin Aunts." Said Naruto.

"I-I like midnight blue and purple." Said Hinata.

"It's like red and indigo." Said Sakura.

Naruto grinned and walked over to a midnight purple shirt and black mesh long sleeve shirt and pulled out a midnight purple skirt and mesh leggings and turned to Hinata. "Here these should fit. You can change in the bathroom hooked to my room. Can't miss it."

Hinata took the outfit and slowly nodded her head and went to find the bathroom to get ready.

Naruto turn back to her cloths and found a crimson shirt and bright red long sleeve mesh shirt and crimson skirt and bright red mesh leggings. She turn to Sakura. "Here these should fit you. Just go out of my room and the door across from my room is another bath you can get ready in."

Sakura nodded her heads and took the clothes and went and got ready.

"Hmm…let's see. What kind of shoes." Said Naruto to herself. She saw her other boots and grabbed them. Turned the light off in her closet and closed the doors behind her. She walked over to her bed and set the boots next to her bed and set them down. Turning around she walked over to her dresser and open the top drawer and pulled out two pairs of boot socks. One was crimson and the other midnight purple.

Just then both girls returned and she smiled at them. "Here are some socks to put on with the boots." She pointed to the two calf high pairs of black boots.

"Naruto?" Said Sakura.

"Yeah?" Answered Naruto.

"Is this ninja armor mesh we are wearing?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it is. But, it's a lot stronger then the mesh armor from home. Uncle Tony, Bruce, and Fury help me develop a new try of fabric that will stand a gun shot, kunai, fire, and so on. I have even sold this fabric to the military and other government agencies to save people's lives and it's a hell of lot cheaper too." Said Naruto. "Don't worry tomorrow I'll have Jarvis get your measurements and we'll be making mesh armor for you as well as well as the boys."

The two girls put on their socks and boots and fallowed Naruto back to the living room. "Baa-chan we are ready."

"Okay, the others will be meeting us at the Golden Kitsune for lunch." Said Steve.

"Let's go then. Jiraiya get Kyoko. Wade please take Ryoko for me." Said Tsunade as she grabbed her huge bag.

Both men nodded their heads picking up the girls.

"You know Jiraiya you're a lucky man. Maybe when Naruto returns I'll go along with to find me a hottie kunoichi." Said Deadwood with a grin. "Also Tsunade has made me look more handsome."

Everyone just laughed at Deadpool. Everyone walked over to the elevator. Shikaku and kids looked at the two silver doors before them. Both doors slide open and before them was a large black box.

"Come on let's go." Said Naruto as she walked into the elevator and others fallowed behind. She pushed the lobby button. As then the doors shut and they went to the lobby.

"Uncle Tony is Happy waiting for us?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, you know Happy wouldn't miss your birthday." Said Tony as they walked into the lobby to see Happy standing there.

"Hey Naruto. Happy Birthday kiddo." Said Happy as he hugged Naruto.

"Uncle Happy. I'm happy to see you." Said Naruto as she hugs him. The twins ran up to and hugged his legs. "Uncle Happy." They sang together.

"Hey kiddos. You two being good today?" Asked Happy as he smiled at them.

They both giggled nodding their heads.

They made their way to the large SUV. Shikaku stopped in his tracks and looked at the vehicle before him. "What is that thing?"

Thor looked at him and smiled. "This my friend is a SUV. Their iron carriage without horses."

Shikaku slowly nodded his head. Fallowed the others and slowly got into the SUV. The kids were excited about riding in it. They took off for Chinatown. The kids looked out the windows at all the tall buildings.

"Wow, this place is huge." Said Lee.

"Yeah, it is. But, there are a lot of cool places to see." Said Naruto as she smiled at the others.

"Where are all the trees and wild life?" Asked Shikaku.

"You'll find all the trees in Central Park or when you leave the city. As for wild life… there are rats all over the and the zoo." Said Deadpool.

"Zoo?" Asked Hinata. "What is a Zoo?"

"A place you go see lions, tigers, and bears. Oh my." Said Deadpool.

Naruto just giggled. "Uncle Wade don't scare them." Said Naruto trying not to giggle at his joke.

"Maybe tomorrow Uncle Wade can take us to the zoo." Said Naruto as she pouted and used **`Puppy eye no jutsu`** , on him.

"Ahh…the cuteness. Must fight the cuteness." Said Deadpool all dramatic. Just then the twins joined in on the fun. "Ahhh….I'm losing feeling. Captain I'm going down. Avenge me."

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow." Said Steve. "It will be fun and Wade will be happy to come with."

After awhile they arrived in Chinatown and everyone got out of the SUV and walked a couple of blocks til they arrived at The Golden Kitsune.

"I love their Ramen it's the closet I have found to Ichirakus." Said Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto welcome back." Said a young woman from the hostess desk.

"HI Jade-chan." Said Naruto.

"If you all would fallow me. The others have already arrive." Said Jade.

They fallowed her back to a large room with several tables and everyone was there. Fury eyed the new comers. He seemed a little surprised to see another ninja with Jiraiya.

"Who are the new comers?" Asked Fury.

"This is Shikaku Nara, his son Shikamaru. Then there is Hinata Hyūga, Rock Lee, and Sakura Haruno." Said Naruto. "The kids will be staying to train with me Uncle Fury."

Fury nodded his head as the others smiled on. Their lunch was loud and everyone had a good time. Afterwards they all went shopping and got the kids everything they needed. Naruto had a blast because Lee didn't want to part with his outfit but did as he was told.

As the weekend past the kids enrolled in McKinley Heights. They we're all shocked by what the kids in this world learned about. Shikamaru showed his dad the history book and how it describe their wars. Needless to say Shikaku was shocked and a little sicken by this. He had asked Tony for books on the wars his son had shown him and he wanted to take back home with him to show the Hokage.

"Shikaku I build weapons for war and mass destruction. My family had always been in the war business." Said Tony.

"I was part of the Super Solider Project that Starks father was part of during World War 2. At the beginning that had me as the poster boy til I found out my friends had been taken captive and had Starks father drop me off in enemy territory to rescue them. After that I was placed with my own team. Til the day I faced Red Skull from Hydra and was frozen until a few years ago." Said Steve.

"In away all of us in S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers we are all tied to each other in one way or another." Stated Dr. Bruce Banner.

Shikaku nodded his head as he listen to the others.

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table finishing her homework from school and was waiting on her Uncle Banner to start with her collage classes she was taking. "Uncle Banner are we going over my physics homework before I email it to my teacher.?"

"Yes, we are. Also how are your other classes in design and robotics going?" Asked Banner.

"Pretty good. Uncle Tony had been a great help in those other two classes. Before I forget how is the new mesh armor fabric working when you Hulk out?" Inquired Naruto.

"The fabric is working out pretty good. I haven't destroyed any of the clothes you have made for me. Just funny how everyone just looks at the Hulk in a suit at times." Said Banner.

"You have developed a new mesh armor Naruto?" Questioned Shikaku.

The blonde girl nodded her head. "Yes, I wanted something stronger then the mesh armor we wear and also something strong then ANBU armor. You see this long sleeve I have on?"

He nodded his head. "This is the new mesh armor I developed along with Uncle Tony, Banner, and Fury. I am planned on send a lot of it back home to be sold and made into armor for the ninjas. Jiji had been talking to Sarutobi-Jiji for me about it. Inside the fabric there is a new from of metal along with chakra metal so your able to reinforce it. This new metal is like chakra metal but a lot stronger. I forgot what it was called. But, it is something we have never seen back home." Explained Naruto.

' _Who would have thought this little girl would become a genius like her father.'_ Thought Shikaku.

"The only sad thing is that I will have to sell the fabric under a surname. For no one will by something the Kyūbi brat made. But, the company will be called Luner Kit-Designs. I don't think anyone would put two and two together. Anyways I'm not there and Sarutobi-Jiji will put all the money in an account for me til I return so I don't have to worry so much." Said Naruto.

"That is well thought out Naruto and I'm proud of you." Said Shikaku.

"After one month the other kids will be joining Naruto in her collage studies. I know it might seem rushed but we only have until her 15th birthday to make sure she can handle anything. Because after she finishes these studies she will be going into our version of the war room that Professor Xavier helped us create so she can train battling against all type of creatures and ninjas that we got from a bingo book Jiraiya gave us." Said Tony.

"I really don't mind this because I have everything set up that I still have a normal childhood." Said Naruto.

"Yes, everyone has me and Spidey to thank for that." Said Deadpool as he sat down next to Naruto. "We sometimes kidnap her from the others and take her out to have fun and on hands training. Needless to say the Green Goblin doesn't like her too much."

"The Green who?" Questioned Shikaku.

"The Green Goblin is a super villain that Spiderman faces a lot and Naruto got annoyed with him making fun of her whiskers and she tried putting a kunai with an explosive tag up his butt. She blow up his hover board and set his butt on fire. We didn't see him for a good 6 months after that." Said Deadpool.

"Well he was a jerk. I think my whisker makers make me look cute." Said Naruto as she puff up her cheeks crossing her arms.

Just then Shikaku noticed the choker Naruto had on. "Are you wearing the Village symbol Naruto?"

"Yeah, I made this choker just a week ago. It's another fabric I am testing for the ninja armor. The metal is that new one and I added four silver chains. First chain holds a Celtic Cross, second my dog tags from S.H.E.I.L.D., third this blue stone Baa-cha Gaea gave me. Forth a Gothic cross with a blue and red rose around it. The roses represent my and the Kyūbi's chakra." Explained Naruto.

"Have been able to use the Kyūbi's chakra?" Asked Shikaku.

With a sheepish smile and slight blush Naruto nodded her head. "Yeah, it was an accident in the war room and Uncle Banner had to Hulk out to stop me from losing control."

"Yes, the Kyūbi's chakra coated her and it left me with a nasty burn. Even in my Hulk form." Said Banner.

"But, she has gotten better control of it in the past year." Said Tony.

"Yeah, Professor Xavier had done some one on one training with me. It really did help and the Kyūbi isn't a bad fox. He was being control by an Uchiha." Said Naruto as Shikaku looked to be in a form of shock.

"So, it truly was the Uchiha's fault for what happen the day you where born." Said Shikaku.

"No, just one named Madra Uchiha." Said Naruto. "I do not know if the others had any part in it."

Just then Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya came walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I should inform you that the Uchiha clan has been eliminated by Itachi. He only left his little brother Sasuke. Last I heard Sasuke was going to come here to train. But, it appears he didn't do to well with his Psych review. That Inoichi felt Sakurai would benefit better from this." Said Shikaku.

"So, my Great Uncle was right." Said Tsunade. She had a smug smile on her face. "He always believe that bastard was alive and that the Uchiha clan would be their own downfall."

"Well, this kid Sasuke is a royal brat. The Elders and Civilian Counsel kiss his ass along with the while village. He would have been a lot of trouble here for you Lady Tsunade." Said Shikaku.

"Oh no he wouldn't." Said Deadpool. "I would have made his brother the last of his clan if that kid would have come and been to much drama. I know I don't like hurting kids but I would have found someone to handle him." Deadpool had an evil smirk on his face that you could see though his mask.

"Uncle Wade you would have sent him to Uncle Fury with a bow or to Uncle Logan." Said Naruto giggling.

"Ah.. Logan he would have made mincemeat out of him. For Fury I think he would have just froze him." Said Deadpool.

The others just nodded as Shikaku looked at them with surprise.

The month went by pretty fast and Heimdall had return to guide Jiraiya and Shikaku back home. Along with them they had about 100 sealing scrolls filled with the new ninja armor and books on this world.

"Lady Naruto during your Christmas break you have been invited with everyone to Asgard to see your grandparents." Said Heimdall.

Naruto grinned. She couldn't wait to see them. "Thank you Uncle Heimdall. I can't wait to go visit and train with the others."

Heimdall nodded his head and turn to Jiraiya and Shikaku. "Are you two ready?"

Both men nodded their heads and said their goodbye. With a flash of bright rainbow light they vanished.

 **HIDDEN LEAF**

In the middle of the Hokage office Sarutobi was leaning back in his chair talking with Hiashi. "I'm sorry Hiashi I still haven't gotten any word yet on how your daughter and the others are doing."

Before Hiashi could say anything a bright blinding rainbow light appeared before them. There stood Heimdall with Jiraiya and Shikaku. "Good Afternoon Lord Sarutobi. I have return the others and must take my leave." Said Heimdall.

"Good Afternoon Heimdall and thank you for returning them home safely and safe travels to you." Said Sarutobi.

Heimdall bowed his head and vanished from once he came.

Hiashi quickly stood up and rushed over to the two men. "How is my daughter?" he had a worried expression on his face and bags under his eyes. It appeared to them he had not been sleeping well during the past month.

"She is fine Hiashi. We have brought you pictures of her and what she has been learning so far." Said Jiraiya as Shikaku just shook his head. "Troublesome."

"Sarutobi-sensei we have brought a lot of things with us. Also Naruto has finished two types of fabric for the new ninja and ANBU armor." Said Jiraiya.

"So, we are going through then with Lunar Kit-Designs?" Asked the aged leader.

"That is right sensei. We have over a 100 seal scrolls and about 80 of them hold the fabric and she sent over 800,000 units of fabric in a rainbow of colors. Yes she made sure about 100,000 units of black, silver, and gray each." Said Jiraiya.

"I will get the best seamstresses on the job to begin making the clothing for sell." Said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya pulled a small lavender scroll out and handed it to Hiashi. "There are pictures of your daughter and a letters she wrote to you everyday before we left. At this moment she is in school with the other kids and massager slugs will bring letters and photos to you once a month and be sure to have what you want to send to hear in a scroll for them to take back."

Hiashi slowly nodded his head and unrolled the sealed scroll and unsealed several photos of Hinata hugging Naruto and the others. "She looks happy." A sad smile crossed his lips.

During the fall owing months a new ninja special shop sprung up in the Konoha and the Suna ninjas across the Elemental Nations were demanding clothing and armor from Lunar Kit-Designs. Even the samurai we're looking into the clothing line. Needless to say demand for more fabric was coming every three weeks.

 **New York**

Naruto had open several of the gifts Odin had sent her and there was 15 scrolls that Kushina had left with him about fuinjutsu. Each scroll held about 20 different books and scrolls and brushes from Uzu with chakra ink and normal ink to learn with. The first set of books were for beginners to the very last set for masters in Fuinjutsu.

Tsunade was ever shocked to see several of her grandmother's scrolls on fuinjutsu in the mix and several she was never to even finish. "Naruto sweet, do your best to carry on in our Uzumaki family specialty." Said Tsunade as she kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"I promise baa-chan. I'll do my best to learn all of this. I am the last of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan as well. I'm just glade I'm not the last of the Senju clan." Said Naruto as she smiled looking over at her twin aunties sleeping on the couch. "Maybe when they are older I can teach them Fuinjutsu."

"I dunno sweetie. I have no skill for it. But, Jiraiya I'd a master so we will see if they get his skill or mine." Said Tsunade as she looked over at her sleeping girls.

 **My time flies when your having fun.**

It was 2 weeks til Naruto's 15th birthday and everyone was planning a blow out party for her.

During this time Sarutobi had some how talked Tsunade to return as the new Hokage of the village. But, before she took over she needed to clean house. The Elders needed to go and with Jiraiya setting up a secret spy network in the village. They had everything they need to try the old farts for treason. Sarutobi planned to give them options to either step down or face the executioner block.

During these 6 years each one of the future ninjas have grown and changed.

Naruto grew in high she had a lean warriors body and stood at a good 5'9 without her heeled boots. Her hair reached down to her calves and she now mostly wore it in a high ponytail. But, there where times she had it in twin pigtails. She had about 5 inches of the tips of her hair dyed in a rainbow of colors along with her hair extensions she loved to add in. Her style had style had stayed mostly a punk goth look. She wore her normal mesh long sleeves and leggings under her shirts and skirts and cargo pants she loved. She now wore boots that went to her knee and thigh. She had reinforced the leather with her armor material to know it would hold up in battle. She had added more bracelets made of the new metal her and Tony had developed. They worked to block kunai, swords and anything else. This morning Naruto woke up to her twin Aunties jumping on her bed. "Come on Naruto today is graduation day for all of us." Said Ryoko as Kyoko nodded her head.

All the kids had graduated high school and collage early making them Genius in this world. Many companies tried hiring them but they all refused stating to be working for Tony Stark. Which wasn't a lie but more of bending the trust. He did pay them so no one would question. They spent their days developing their ninja skills and developing new and different weapons they could use when they return home.

Naruto crawled out of bed. Today was her and the others graduation day from collage. She picked up the twins and carried them to the closet. "So, girls what color are we going with today?"

Both girls looked at Naruto and grin. Ryoko had on a hot pink dress with matching mesh long sleeve and leggings and Kyoko had on neon blue dress with matching mesh long sleeve and leggings. "We think you should wear your black and red corset with red mesh long sleeve with your black and red skirt with red leggings. Top it off with that black sweater duster you have." Said both girls in unison.

Naruto smiled at both the girls. "Nice pick. But, is there a reason for the corset top?" she eyed both twins as they grinned at her.

"Nope there isn't. We just want you to look nice." Said the twin in unison.

"well I could always wear my black cargo pants with that top as well." Said Naruto. As both twins shock their heads no. "Alright you two win. Go get my black boot socks and take these knee high boots and put next to my bed while I get ready."

Both twins grinned and did as they were told and ran off. Naruto gathered said outfit and went and got ready. When she came out of her bathroom setting on her bed was her choker, her bracelets in red, black, and silver and her silver hoop earrings. She finished getting dressed and put on a neutral lip gloss on and came out to find the others already dressed and ready to go.

"Wow, Naruto. Do you have a hot date or something?" Teased Hinata and Sakura.

"You look every love Naruto. A youthful beauty as yourself should never hide from the warm rays of the sun." Said Lee as she gave her the nice guy pose.

"Troublesome blonde. You look very nice and we're going to have to fight the guys off you today." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto just giggled. "I didn't pick this outfit today. I asked the twins what to wear and this is what they chose for me."

The twins ran by giggling looking up at Shikamaru.

Just then they saw Tsunade come running by. She stopped dead in her tracks with Shizune behind her. Both women eyed Naruto and grinned. "Damn brat you look hot. What made you choose that outfit?" Asked Tsunade.

"The twins picked it out." Said Naruto blushing at her baa-chan and nee-chan.

"I like it and your going to knock them dead when we return home in a fee days." Said Tsunade.

"Naruto you look beautiful don't be so shy about it." Said Shizune.

The two women looked at what they others had on.

Hinata had a lavender blouse with black vest over it with a black mesh long sleeve and a black and lavender skirt with black leggings and leaven derived boot socks and knee high boots. Hinata's midnight black blue hair had grown past her butt. She had the same choker as Naruto but for it to only have three chains on it. The first chain had a Celtic cross, second her dog tags and third a Gothic cross with a lavender and blue rose wrapped around it. She had stud earrings and bracelets like Naruto.

Sakura had on a red single sleeve top with a black long sleeve mesh shirt and red skirt with black leggings and the same matching choker but for her Gothic cross to have a red and pink rose wrapped around it. She had on hooped earrings. Sakura had allowed her hair to grow out past her butt as well. She had a couple red highlights in it.

Lee was wearing a green tee shirt with a black cross on it with a black long sleeve mesh shirt under it. Black cargo pants with the armor leggings. Black combat boots. He head on the same choker with the Gothic cross had a green rose wrapped around it. Lee had his hair shaved on the sides and the top a little long that he had it spiked up. He had on black fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles.

Shikamaru had on Hunter Green button up shirt half button so you could see his long sleeve black mesh shirt under it. He had on black cargo pants and the mesh armor leggings with black com at boots. He also wore the same choker and the Gothic cross had a grey rose wrapped around it. He had his ears pieces with several studs and his hair had grown out that he wore in a ponytail and he also had black fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles.

Each kid had found a style they liked and could move freely in as they fought.

The day was eventful. All four teens had got their doctrine in Robotics, design, physics, metal crafting and several others.

They had even ranked high in all forms of karate, martial arts, boxing. Pretty much any from of fighting style out there. Naruto and Shikamaru both liked street fighting. For anything goes and it was brutal at times at a couple of fight clubs they found. Lee love Brazilian kickboxing, Muay Thai kickboxing. With the help of Dr. Banner, Tsunade was able to grow and develop Lee's character coils. They boy was a master at speed and flexibility and now able to do Jutsus he was now unstoppable.

Hinata had developed a new from of her family jutsu that worked more with her flexibility and water affliction making the Hyūga Princess one you do not mess with. As well she had studied under Tsunade and Shizune to become a medical-nin.

Shakira showed more towards being able as a medical-nin and weld super strength. So Tsunade taught her how to fight in her style and the girl excel in fly colors.

Deadpool had trained the kids as Mercenaries and silent kills which shocked everyone for the guy never shuts up. Along with any type of weapon out there. Kenjutsu was the best the kids had ever seen in their lives and they had all learned from him how to use a sword. He had gifted each of them swords that best fit them. (In chapter we will go over what sword they got.)

Tony trained them all in his field and in his line of work with the aid of Pepper.

Natasha trained the girls in seduction and assassination. Where she did teach the boys the same. But, she also told them all not to let anyone know of these skills for it will Intel more dangerous missions for them.

Clint taught them how to use long rang weapons and stealth.

Steve had though them tracking with the help of Logan. Naruto and Hinata excelled at tracking.

Banner trained them in his field as well as planning and how to make ones self vanish from the public eye.

Thor was combat training and hand to hand battle.

Fury trained them in all types of combat and strategic. Mind games and interrogation. How to be leaders of soldiers and soldiers themselves. He loved to sent the kids into battle they where is Hidden Ace. They went from heavy hitters, to demolition, to whatever was called of them. With Naruto's fuinjutsu she could create an explosion seal or tag out of anything and everything.

Fury was sad to see the kids go but knew their time was almost done. But, happy to know Deadpool would be out of his way for awhile.

It was the day of Naruto's birthday and everyone was packed and ready to go. The Avengers along with Fury decided to tag along to Naruto's home world and check out the ninja life. They had a huge party for her and at 8pm Heimdall had shown up to pick everyone up.

"Lady Naruto are you ready to return?" Asked Heimdall.

She looked at her friends and family. She had a sad smile. _'Should I even return to that hell I once called home?'_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Kit you know you don't have to return. You could stay here away from all those that have hurt you in the past."**_ Said Kurama.

" _No, Kurama. I must return and face my demons. Male those people see me for me. Not see me as you."_ Said Naruto.

" _ **Very well kit I will aid you as much as I am able to."**_ Said Kurama as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Yes, I'm ready Uncle Heimdall. Let's go home guys." Said Naruto. "Sakura your moving in with me at the Senju clan home."

Sakura smiled at her new sister. "Sure, Naruto I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That goes for you Lee. I'm not having you live on your own anymore." Said Naruto.

"Thank you Naru-chan." Said Lee as he smiled at his sister.

Hinata just giggled. "Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru could say.

"Uncle Wade as you sure you can do this? We don't have a lot of things we have here and cars, planes are the main things we do not have." Said Naruto.

"Oh yeah. I got this and Heimdall old buddy old pal said he would keep me with all the new music that comes out and guns." Said Deadpool as he grinned. He had his mask off. His skin had healed a lot that it wasn't like he would win a Freddy Krueger contest anymore. He no longer freaked out the twins.

Everyone gathered next to Heimdall and Naruto held Ryoko in her arms as Tsunade had Kyoko. "Bye everyone we love you and come visit us." Said Naruto as a blinding colorful light engulfed them and they vanished.

 **Konoha Kyūbi no Yoko Festival**

Villagers and Ninjas alike were out part taking in the festival as a bright blinding light appeared in front of the Hokage Tower. All the ninjas rushed to the tower in fear of something bad had happen.

There in from of the Tower stood Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Tsunade, Ryoko & Kyoko, Shizune, Deadpool, and the Avengers. "We have arrive. Please be safe Lady Naruto. Thor I will return in one months time to pick you all up and like I promised to bring Deadpool his music." Said Heimdall.

"Pepper and Fury will have everything ready for you Heimdall." Said Tony.

With a nod of his head Heimdall had vanished and return back to Asgard.

The 3rd Hokage along with Jiraiya come walking out of the tower as his personal ANBU team appeared next to him. "Stand down. We are here to welcome Naruto back home along with Tsunade and Shizune."

Neko nodded her head and stepped back next to Inu and Tortoise and Raven. The four ANBU stood on just watching the children in the group along with the others they did not know.

"Jiji, Sarutobi-Jiji!" Yelled Naruto as she ran over to the two men with Ryoko still in her arms. She hugged Sarutobi-Jiji and grinned at him. "I'm back old man. Did you miss me?"

"I missed you more then you think my little Hime." Said Sarutobi as he hugged both girls.

《》《《《《《》》》》》》》》》》》》

 _ **Well kits I'm leaving you here.**_

 _ **Next is Homecoming chapter 4.**_

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had write it 4 times and each time I wasn't too happy with it til my 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **time and here we have it. I didn't want too many chapters in the Avengers/Deadpool world.**_

 _ **Please enjoy. Laterz**_


	4. Chapter 4 Homecoming

_**I do hope everyone like the last chapter. Please forgive me of it seemed a little rushed and clustered. I was having issues with how I wanted the story to go and how it flowed.**_

 _ **Same song and Dance I do not own Naruto or Deadpool or the avengers. I just own this crazy little idea.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _Homecoming_

Ninjas that where still in the village lined the rooftops as the villagers all began gather around the tower. From Genin to Jonin stood there watching what was happening. Their Leader, Their Hokage had addressed the blonde girl as Naruto-Hime. The only Naruto the older ninjas and villagers knew was the Kyūbi brat. Surely this young girl wasn't her.

The 3rd had let the young girl go and saw the crowd of people all around. With a tried sigh he smiled at Naruto. "My dear girl I guess it's time to let them know your back."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Naruto as she turned around. "Jiji please tell them who my parents are."

He looked shocked at her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am." Said Naruto as Ryoko hugged her tight. "Tell them Jiji. My Naruto is strong enough to kick their asses." Said Ryoko from Naruto's arms.

He raised an eyebrow to the little girl and shook his head. "Fine fallow me. We will go to the roof to announce your homecoming."

They fallowed him inside and up to the roof.

During this time the crowd grew more as all the clans had now shown up. Hiashi stood in the crowd with his clan. Once he had heard of a rainbow light he know his daughter had returned. "Lord Hiashi are you sure Lady Hinata is back?" asked a branch family member.

"Yes, my daughter has return and we must welcome her home along with the others." Said Hiashi as he held Hanabi in his arms. "Nee-chan is back?" She asked. "Yes, Nee-chan is back my dear." He answered. The small girl smiled. She had missed her sister during those 6 years and had grown to dislike the Elders for always being so mean about her sister.

Three spot lights shined up to the roof showing The 3rd Hokage standing with a group of people. He had done a couple hand signs to make his voice carry as he spoke.

"People of the Konoha. I have grand news to share with you all this evening. 10 years ago several people were spirited away to a place unknown. Well tonight on the 10 years they have been gone they return." Said the Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju has return along with her grandmother Tsunade Senju along with Shizune." Said the Hokage.

He stood there for a couple of minutes as he heard the crowd talked amongst themselves. "How can she be the a Namikaze and a Senju?" Asked one of the villagers.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both stepped forward this time. "She is our granddaughter. Her mother was our daughter Kushina Uzumaki." Said Tsunade. "Her father was my late student and our 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze." Said Jiraiya. "I knew Kushina was going to have a baby by Minato."

The crowd grew silent as they looked up at the two Sannin before them.

"Before anyone asks. I did the blood test myself. She is Jiraiya and mine granddaughter." Said Tsunade.

"But, Lady Tsunade the Kyūbi is only playing tricks on you making you believe it is your family and of our late 4th Hokage." Said a man from the Civilian counsel.

"Really you jackass don't you know the difference from a sealing scroll and a kunai sealed within the scroll? Does the scroll become the kunai once it's sealed?" Asked a pissed off Tsunade.

"No, it doesn't. It is just a scroll. Naruto is just the scroll that the Kyūbi is sealed in." Said Hiashi Hyuga.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I was there with my late wife when Minato Namikaze married Kushina Uzumaki. We knew shortly after she was with child. If you look closely at Naruto you see her father and mother in her. She is a female clone of Minato." Said Hiashi. "As head of the Hyūga clan I recognize Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju as the rightful heiress of the Namikaze's clan and Uzumaki clan."

Other clan heads also stepped forth and did the same. It was shocking and overwhelming to the villagers. Never in their wildest dreams did they ever think this would happen.

"We of the Civilian Council do not recognize her as the 4th heiress." Said the same jackass.

"Well your word means nothing. When the Fire Lord already recognize her." Said Jiraiya.

The man just paled as he heard that.

"As well the civilian counsel is under arrest for stealing from Namikaze trust fund they left their daughter. As well from the Uzumaki and Senju." Said the 3rd Hokage. As ANBU surround the members and took them away.

Everyone was in shock. A woman with black hair stepped forward. "Is that why Danzo and Elders along with the Civilian Counsel told us that Naruto holds the 9 tail? So, they could steal from a child and in hopes of the villages to kill her?"

Naruto step forth and looked at everyone. "Greed and hatred are an ugly thing. My father had planned to force the Elders along with Danzo into retirement. But, they couldn't have that. They coveted their power to much and what way would be best to get back at their late 4th Hokage? But, to have the villages he gave his and my mother's life for to protect while the Kyūbi rampaging in the village. To have everyone one of you attack and hurt me. I was great full for that day 10 years ago when we had been Spirited away. For that day Deadpool had saved my life and reunited me with my Baa-chan Tsunade. No matter how much I wish to blame each and everyone of you. To hate each and everyone of you. I am not able to. You only did what you believe to be right. You we're blind from the real truth." Said Naruto.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya placed a handed on their granddaughters shoulder and smiled at her. "You have done us proud." Said Jiraiya.

Both Ryoko and Kyoko grinned and looked at each other. "You will be nice to our niece or we will make your lives a nightmare with Uncle Deadpool's help." Said the twins in unison.

Everyone paled and looked up at the twin girls.

Sarutobi looked at the little girls and at their mother. "You had two more mini Kushina's?"

Naruto giggled. "We three have perfected our prank in skills."

Sarutobi paled as he looked at them. "Naruto before you left you had rained he'll down on the ANBU and I&T offices. I had rainbow ANBU running around for a couple of days."

"Yeah, that was funny and Ibki did look good with that bright red clowns wig glued to his head." Said Naruto as she giggled.

"Ryoko, Kyoko, and Naruto you three are to try to not prank Ibki for awhile." Said Tsunade with a growl in her voice.

Sarutobi looked at everyone and smiled. "Within the coming days I will announce my retirement and who my successor will be."

To this the whole village grew quiet. A spies Orochimaru had stationed in the villages looked on in shock. _'I need to report this new development to Lord Orochimaru-sama.'_ Thought a silver hair glasses wearing young man.

After the last announcement the crowed went home and on with this business. Many eyes had been open tonight. Many felt remorse and regret for what they had done to Naruto in her early years in life and others didn't know what to think about it.

"Sarutobi-Jiji is it okay we go home?" Asked Naruto.

With a smile he nodded his head. "Jiraiya and I have been preparing the Senju Clan home for the past three months for your return. So, there is everything you all will need and in the morning come to the tower and we will talk about all you have learnt while away and set all four of you up in the graduating genie class in the afternoon."

"Sounds good Jiji. Good night." Said Naruto. Ryoko just waved at the old man as she held onto her Naruto.

The group all walked to the Senju clan home. "This place could use a few cars." Stated Tony.

"Nah, it's too beautiful here to mess up. Haven't you noticed all the trees?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata had found her father and sister after leaving the tower. "Father, Hanabi! I have missed you both." They had noticed right away that their Hinata wasn't stuttering anymore and carried herself with confidence. The Elders from the clan saw this. _'Give us time and we will bring back our old pawn.'_ They thought.

Shikamaru walked up to his parents. "Hey mom and dad." His mom took him into a tight hug. "Never do that to me again. You hear me Shika?" His mother was in tears. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to be too troublesome. But, dad thought it would be a good learning experience for me." Said Shikamaru. "But, can we go home? I'm tried I had a long day and I know you will have me up early for tomorrow's meeting with the Hokage. I want you to come with us mom. I want you to hear all we have learnt in the past 6 years." His mother smiled and beamed with pride. Shikaku had noticed something about his son. Something was different about him.

Back with the others.

"I kind of like this clean and fresh air. But, do you guys have indoor plumbing?" Asked Deadpool.

Everyone had sweat dropped to his question. "Yes, we pretty much have everything you do. But, for the internet, cars, planes and farming equipment. Maybe a few other things. Not sure." Said Naruto.

Tony and Banner looked at each other. As Thor smiled. "It is like Asgard."

They had arrived to the new home and they made their way inside and saw how huge the place was. "My grandfather built this place using his wood style jutsu." Said Tsunade.

"Wow, baa-chan. This place is huge." Said Naruto. The others nodded as well.

"Come on let's get settled in." Said Jiraiya. "It's been along day and we have to return to the tower at 7."

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms." Said Tsunade.

"Mommy can we stay with Naruto tonight." Said Ryoko. "Yeah, mommy can we?" Said Kyoko.

"It's up to Naru if you do or not." Said Tsunade.

The twins looked up at Naruto. "Sure. But, no hogging the bed." Both twins smiled and nodded their heads.

Shizune and Tsunade showed everyone there rooms and put the three teens and twins in one large room for the night. Til they can set them up in their own rooms and go shopping. "Okay you 5. You'll be staying in this room just for tonight and tomorrow we can get to work picking out rooms and decorating them." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you for your kindness Lady Tsunade." Said Lee as he bowed to her.

She sweat dripped at the young man. "Lee, just call me baa-chan." She smiled at him.

He quickly nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you Baa-chan."

Sakurai smiled. "Thank you baa-chan. I am truly grateful I did like living with Ino and her family. But, it feels more like home with everyone here."

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Your my sister no matter what. If you want we can do the paper work of adopting you and Lee." Said Naruto.

"If that is what you kids want I would be glade and Honored to give you my clan name. As well Naruto already has you adding her name to everything." Said Tsunade.

The two teens before her nodded their heads. For they were lost for words. Tears streamed down Lee's cheeks and hugged his baa-chan. Sakurai had tears as well and hugged Naruto. Who was still holding Ryoko.

Both twins grinned and looked at each other. "That makes us your Aunties." Said Kyoko.

"Now, you have to call us Auntie when you say our names." Said Ryoko.

Tsunade just laughed at her daughters antics. _'I swear Wade has been influencing them too much.'_ Thought Tsunade.

Everyone had settled in for the night. They awake bright and early with the sun to find that Lord Odin had Heimdall delivery some house warming gifts for them all during the night.

"Lady Naruto are you ready to face a new day?" Asked Thor.

Naruto smiled at her Uncle. "I guess I am as ready as I can be. There really isn't much more I am able to do."

Everyone nodded and eat breakfast and got ready to leave. Outside of the Senju estate stood ANBU Neko, Inu, Tortoise, and Raven. They had come to escorts everyone to the Hokage Tower.

 **Hidden in a snake hole.**

Orochimaru and Danzo received word that Naruto and Tsunade had returned with some strange looking people. That the 3rd Hokage was going to retire and that the Elders and civilian Council had been sentenced to death. But, it wasn't going to happen until the **New Hokage** was named.

' _Hmmm… It appears everything is changing within the village. I will not have my spies within the council no more.'_ Thought Danzo.

"Ka..ka.. So sensei is retiring once more. I wonder who he will appoint?" Stated Orochimaru.

"I do not know. This is very troubling Orochimaru-sama. We will no longer have our spies in the council." Said Danzo as he looked over at the Snake Sannin.

"That matters not to me. All that matters is that the Suna doesn't back out." Said Orochimaru. He burnt the message and disappeared into the shadows of his ungrounded village.

Shortly after screams could be heard through out the tunnels.

' _I_ _must make my move soon. This arrangement is no longer suiting my plans.'_ Thought Danzo. The old war hawk walked down the opposite tunnel to find the commanders of his **ROOT** to inform them that in a moment notice they would be gone.

 **Hokage Tower**

The large group walked into Sarutobi's office. "So, old man. What do you want to know." Said Naruto as she grinned at him.

The aged leader just laughed at her antics. "My dear girl you do not know how much I missed that." He had a large smile across his lips.

"Troublesome blonde." Said Shikamaru. As he sighed and shook his head.

Yashino Nara looked at the blonde girl with wide eyes. "Naruto, that is disrespectful to address the Hokage that way."

"It is fine Yashino. Naruto is like a granddaughter to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyways, when I appoint the next Hokage she will address them alike most likely." Said The 3rd Hokage.

Naruto just grinned looking at Shikamaru's mom. "I have never been one for proper etiquette. It drove my other baa-chan crazy in Asgard."

"I, mother did have a Dreadful time trying to teach Naruto proper etiquette. She always told her. That her actions were not of a proper Lady of Court." Said Thor.

"I know. I always told her I am a warrior. I am not suited to sit around a like a porcelain doll." Said Naruto. "But, I do know how to behave around royalty and others of higher statues then my own."

"That you do. Mother did enjoy her time training you. You are a Princess of Asgard. Will hold high title." Said Thor.

Shikaku and Yashino just listen on. They couldn't believe this girl was a Princess in another world. Where people of that world are like Gods. Then to top it off. She was of Namikaze and Uzumaki royalty. Then she was also a Princess within the Senju. This girl, held many surprise. In away they couldn't wait to see what was to happen next.

"Sarutobi-sensei Jiraiya and I, along with Naruto would like to adopt Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno." Said Tsunade.

Just before Lee had gone to the other world both his parents had died in a mission gone wrong when a S-rank missing-nin Ambush them on their return from a mission to Iwa. After that Lee had been living on his own with Gai checking in on him from time to time and taking him on early as a student. When the opportunity arose to do some special training with Lady Tsunade. Gai jumped at it. He felt this would be good for the boys soul. To have a family and feel part of something much more grand.

Sakura was excited that she will have a family once more. "She knew what her mom had done and she was shocked and frighten of her mother's actions. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think her mother would take part in hurting or trying to kill a child the same age as her daughter. She had asked Naruto to forgive her. But, Naruto told her it wasn't her fault and she wouldn't hold it against her for what her mother tried doing and did. Since that day the two girls had been very close.

"If that is what they both wish. I see no reason not to allow the adopt." Said the 3rd.

"I want them to hold all my clan names. For they are my family and I am honored to call them my siblings." Said Naruto.

"Very well. But, be warn many will come for you. Just for holding the Namikaze name." Said The 3rd.

"We know Lord Hokage. We are no push over. In the last 6 years we have grown in many ways." Said Sakura.

"Yes, we have Lord Hokage. Please do not worry about us." Said Lee.

"Very well. Tomorrow come to my office and I'll have all the paperwork ready for the adoption.

"But, here are the forms for you to go to the Ninja Academy and take the Genin Exam today. Iruka is waiting for you everyone." Said the 3rd Hokage. He turned and looked at Lee. "Lee you will be given a different exam for how you do not have chakra and there has been a request that you will join team Gai. One of his students quiet for they were unable to handle his training regiment and called him a mad man."

Lee smiled. "Gai-sensei only wishes to make others stronger in his youthful ways."

Everyone paled when they heard Lee say that. _'Dear Kami I hope Gai doesn't try to make a mini Gai out of this boy.'_ Thought the 3rd Hokage.

He handed the formed over to the 5 Genin hopefuls. "You are to report to Iruka as of this moment."

All five kids nodded their heads and vanished in several different body flickers. Naruto vanished in a lightening flicker, as for Sakura in a swirl of Sakura blooms, Hinata vanished in a swirl of water, Shikamaru in a shadow, and most shocking of all Lee vanished in a swirl of leaves. Which made the old leader drop his pipe from his mouth and look at the others in shock. Where Tsunade just grinned at him and sat down.

In front of the Academy all five appeared and grinned looking at each other. They had made it in time. For everyone was still outside. "Well what do you think? Should we just go straight to class or hang out?" Asked Naruto.

"Let's just go to class. It will be less troublesome." Said Shikamaru with a sigh.

They all nodded and looked at their forms. "It says we are to go to class 213." Said Sakura.

They walked up to the Academy doors and noticed that other students had saw them all. Naruto just grinned as she open the door and the others fallowed behind her. After going up one flight of stairs they had found room 213. Sliding the door open they saw two men going over some paper down at the bottom of the stairs in the classroom. They walked in sliding the door shut and made their way to the two men.

"I receive word this morning from the Hokage we are to get five new students today for the Genin exam." He said something about them off being privately trained for a few years." Said the man with Scar on his face to the silver hair man.

"That's correct. We have been gone for awhile." Said Naruto with a grin on her face.

Both men looked up at blonde that stood before them. "Who are you?" Asked the silver hair man.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. There is more to may name but it's too long and I don't feel like explaining it." Said Naruto.

' _This is the Kyūbi brat!'_ Thought the silver hair man.

"I am Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju." Said Sakura.

"I am Hinata Hyūga." Said Hinata.

With a sigh and a lazy look in his eyes he spoke. "I am Shikamaru Nara."

"I am Rock Lee Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. Please call me Lee." Said Lee.

Just then they heard the other students coming into the classroom.

"It is a pleasure to meet all five of you. I will be your teach during this exam. I am Iruka and next to me is Mizuki." Said Iruka. _'This will be a very interesting day.'_ Thought Iruka. "Please wait right here. I will have you five introduce yourselves after everyone is seated."

Just before the door was going to close by the last student a gloved hand stopped it and a masked man poked his head into the classroom and looked around. "I found them." He said as he walked into the room fallowed by six other people.

Iruka looked up at the new comers. Was going to speak when Naruto beat him to it.

"What are you all doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"Well the old man was getting annoyed with me and said I could go watch you take you exam and the others came with." Said Deadpool.

Naruto grinned. "Uncle Wade you know you will have to be quiet while we take it right?" she raised an eyebrow looking at him.

The others just laughed. "Sure, I'll be good." Said Deadpool.

Naruto turned to her two teachers. "Forgive the intrusion by our Uncles and Aunt. Mostly from our Uncle Wade."

"That is alright Naruto." Said Iruka. "All right class we have five new students joining us today. I would like you all to give them a warm welcome. Please introduce yourselves to the class."

Naruto stepped forth. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. I am the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. As well as the granddaughter of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya as well as Odin and Gaea of Asgard. I am 15 years old and I'm glade to return and be back to my home." Said Naruto. Everyone grew quiet from her interdiction.

Iruka just smiled. "Thank you Naruto. Next?"

Naruto bowed and grinned at Hinata. Hinata stepped forward.

"I am Hinata Hyūga. The heiress of the Hyūga clan. It is a pleasure to return back here after 6 long years." Said Hinata as she bowed and stepped back.

"How troublesome." Said the boy next to Hinata. He stepped forward and with a sigh he spoke. "I am Shikamaru Nara and clan Heir. It's too troublesome to go into detail." Said Shikamaru as he stepped back.

Next was another boy with weird eyebrows. "Hi! My name is Lee. Rock Lee Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. Brother to Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Lee as he grinned and winked at Sakura.

A girl with long pink hair stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. It is a pleasure to meet everyone." She bowed. Naruto looked at her friend and sister. She was shocked that Sakura dropped her last name Haruno. Both girls looked at each other and Sakura just smiled. _'I'll ask her when we get home.'_ Thought Naruto.

Iruka just smiled. "Alright you five there are free sets in the back next to your Uncles and Aunt. All five kids nodded their heads and quickly walked up to their seats.

Deadpool grinned at the kids. "I'm proud of all five of you."

"Thanks Uncle Wade." Said Sakura.

"Now class the exam is broken up in several parts. The first one is the written exam. After the written exam we go outside to test and score you in throwing accuracy with Kunai and shuriken. Third part is Taijustus and finally after that we return to the classroom to test you on clones, henge, and replacement jutsu. After that we score everything and give you your headbands making you Genin of the Leaf and the next day you return we announce teams and Jonin Sensei's." Explained Iruka.

Naruto being herself played the part of the fool. She had paled and made a face. The other four just snickered and giggled at her. They know what her game was. "Really Iruka-sensei? No one told me we had to do a written exam." Whined Naruto.

Others in the class just laughed and the last Uchida just had a grin on his face. _'Hn, I knew I my clan is better then hers.'_ Thought Sasuke.

"Now Naruto I believe the Hokage informed you about the written part last night." Said Iruka-sensei.

She looked at him puzzled and tilted her head to the side. "No, I don't believe so. But, to I wasn't listening. I was playing a game with Uncle Wade at the time."

Iruka sweat dropped and looked at the blonde girl. "You should have listen."

" _ **Well done kit. Make them believe you're a moron."**_ Said Kurama.

' _Thanks Kurama. Anyways they don't need to know everything I am able to do. As well the guy next to Iruka-sensei is giving me a bad feeling. I don't think he likes us very much.'_ Said Naruto to Kurama in her mind.

Tony and Steve watched on and saw the looks that Mizuki was giving Naruto. They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

 _ **I'm going to be mean and leave a cliff hanger for now.**_

 _ **Next time it's To become a Genin or play the Fool.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**_ _ **^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5: Playing Games With Ninja

_Well this really sucks. I deleted my story that I was almost done with and was unable to recover it. I guess like they say shit happens._

 _I am glade many of you enjoyed the last chapter._

 _I do not own Naruto, Deadpool, or The Avengers and who ever else may appear in future chapters. I almost had Deadpool kidnap Spiderman so he could take him with to the ninja world but I changed my mind._

 _Well enough with me going on._

 **Chapter 5**

 _Playing games with Ninjas_

Tony and Steve shared a knowing looks. That one called Mizuki wanted nothing to do with their niece and he was going out of his way to make it known. Sadly the other teacher never catching on. Maybe it was do to his pure heart to not see the bad in others. Maybe he was just a fool. Who knows.

Mizuki went around handing out the exams. He grinned as he drew close to Naruto. He had placed a genjutsu on her exam as he placed it before her and handed the others their exams. _'Now that demon bitch will never know what hit her. Maybe I can use her for my plan for Lord Orochimaru.'_ Thought Mizuki as he went back down to sit next to Iruka.

Deadpool stood up and walked down to the two teachers.

"Hey do you think I could get a copy of that exam?" Asked Deadpool.

Iruka looked up at him smiling "Umm…sure. Why would you want a copy?"

"Well you see I will be taking these exams to become a ninja myself. I will be serving the Hokage." Said Deadpool as he grinned.

"If you wish I could give you the Genin exam." Said Iruka. The poor man was at odds with this strange masked man.

"Nah, Tsunade has a different test planned for me." Said Deadpool as he took the exam and walked back with the others. Tony and Banner walked up to him to see what was on the exam. They noticed quickly it was different from the one Naruto had.

The girl was looking up at them and saw their expressions and knew something was wrong with her exam. _'Hey Kurama.'_ She thought.

" _ **Yeah, kit what's up?"**_ Asked Kurama.

' _Are you able to tell if there is a Genjutsu on this? I'm still having trouble detecting little genjutsus.'_ Said Naruto.

" _ **Hmmm…Yeah there is one. You should dispel it. Or would you like me to do it?"**_ Kurama asked. __

' _It might be best you do it. I still go a little over board dispelling genjutsus.'_ Said Naruto as she closed her eyes and reopen then. If one was looking they would had seen crimson red eyes with slits pulps. With Kurama's sight she saw the genjutsu and sighed. "Ki" Whispered Naruto. After breaking the jutsu the exam was totally different and much more easier. She quickly changed her answers and finished her exam in no time.

"Well it appears she caught on that something was wrong with her exam." Said Deadpool as he grinned looking up at the others.

"I think we should have a word with Mizuki after everyone finishes with the exam over all." Said Tony as he looked down at Mizuki from behind his sunglasses.

Shino watched the strangers and even his bugs had gone and checked them out. When one returned it told Shino that they had chakra networks but they didn't reply on it. Shino just raised an eyebrow and looked down at his exam. _'There are others out there that are powerful and do not relay on chakra. The one with the hammer has a strange energy coming off of him and that weapon. It's like the hammer is alive.'_ He thought to himself.

Choujilooked up at his best friend. It had been weird not having Shikamaru around for the past few years. _'Man Shikamaru you have missed a lot during your time away. I wish I was brave enough to have asked to go with you.'_ He thought to himself.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. _'That loser hasn't changed much. She still the same. I wonder how she suckered Tsunade into allowing her to take her name as well as the 4_ _th_ _. Oh, well I'll prove to her during the taijutsu part of the exam I am the elite and she'll have to bow to me.'_ He thought as he smirked.

' _What the hell did I see in Sasuke when I was younger?'_ Thought Sakura as she looked down at him. She didn't really care for how he glared at Naruto. _'Man, I'm so glade I'm over him.'_ She looked at Rock Lee and smiled.

Lee looked up and smiled. _'I can't believe I'm going to be on my old sensei's team. I missed Gai-sensei.'_ He thought to himself as he turned his test over and put his pencil down.

 **Elsewhere at an unknown training ground.**

"Well my precious students we will have a new member on the team tomorrow. It is sad that Hero had vanished and only let a note stating he didn't wish to be a ninja no more." Said Gai as he frowned looking at his two students.

"Well Gai-sensei you do work us pretty hard. Maybe he couldn't handle it." Said a girl with brown hair up in two buns that looked like panda ears.

"Well TenTen destiny didn't favor him for our team." Said a boy with pearl white eyes and long black hair to the now named girl.

"Well Neji and TenTen. Tomorrow we welcome Rock Lee to our team. At this very moment he is taking his Genin exam and I'm sure he'll pass with flying colors. For he has a strong Youthful spirit and is driven by the power of youth." Said Gai.

His now named two students just look at him and back at each other. They felt sorry for their new teammate.

 **Back at the Academy.**

"Okay everyone time is up." Said Iruka as he went around and picked up the exam. "I'll take a few minutes and grade your exams and after that we head outside for the taijutsu and weapons part of the exam." He told everyone as he went back to his desk and went to work.

"Iruka I could grade them for you." Said Mizuki as he smiled.

"No, it's fine Mizuki I got it." Said Iruka. _'I just have this off feeling I shouldn't trust him around the new arrives. Mostly around Naruto. I noticed how her Uncles and Aunt keep looking at him.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to smile at the silver haired man.

Smiling back Mizuki turned back to look at the class. _'Dammit. What the hell is his problem?'_ He asked himself in thought.

Naruto yawn as she put her head down on the desk. "What's up kiddo?" Asked Deadpool as he sat down on her desk.

"Nothing, I'm just bored. Uncle Fury had more challenging exams for us. This was really nothing to hard." Said Naruto as she sat up smiling at her Uncle.

"Really, you almost failed the exam do to that genjutsu you didn't see." Said Deadpool as he said as he raised his eyebrow at her and took on a more serious expression on his face. "So if I was you I wouldn't be too full of myself." He told her and patted her on the head.

She raised her arms batting his hand away from her head. "Hn, I guess your right. I'll do my best." She told him with a sigh.

"Good, but sadly before this day is done I'm going to be hunting a rascally silver hair jackass." Said Deadpool sounding like Elmer Fud and giggling really weird.

Naruto couldn't help but bust out laughing at his antics. Everyone in the classroom turned around to see what Naruto was laughing at to see Deadpool dressed in a brown jacket with baggy brown pants and a weird brown hat with red on its sides and holding an odd stick with metal tubes.

He looked at everyone and grinned. "Shhhh! I'm hunting rascally jackasses." He told everyone.

The whole class just sweat dropped as Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura laugh. Tony and Steve just grin. Clint smiled and shock his head and Natasha walks up to him and places her head on his shoulder. "Make sure you get him between the eyes." She told Deadpool.

"Ah! Wade best of wishes on this hunt of yours. May the God's make your aim true." Said Thor.

Just then a shiver ran down Mizuki's spine. _'What the hell was that?'_ He thought to himself as he looked on at the costumed weird with the little demon bitch. _'Soon, I'll have what I want and no one will stop me from getting the ultimate power.'_ A twisted grin crossed Mizuki's faces. Almost allowing his thoughts to be read.

 **Elsewhere**

Tsunade looks lost in thought. _'Will I be able to do this? Do I really want to do this?'_ she thought to herself.

"You'll do fine dear. Don't worry so much." Said Jiraiya as he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure his love. "Or you could spend your days chasing after the twins when they want to fallow Naruto around while she does her D-Rank missions." He told her.

That thought alone made her pale. She looked up at her husband. Her honey brown eyes wide as sauces as she stared up at him. "The twins will rain down terror this village has never seen before. No thanks to what they have learned from Naruto and Wade in pranking. I have a feeling Fury is glade we are gone." Said Tsunade as she took the small locket around her neck and open it. She looked down at a picture of Naruto with Ryoko and Kyoko. 

**BACK IN NEW YORK**

Fury looks out his office window to see soldiers and other Shield agents moving around outside his office. _'It's been to quiet around here. But, I don't miss the day prank war those 4 rain down on us. Half my men feared twin little girls and a blonde teenage girl. It's pitiful.'_ Thought Fury.

Just then Agent Collins walks in. "Sir, I wanted to ask how long the Avengers will be gone?"

Fury looked up at him. "They will be gone for about a month. But, we have the others to handle anything that happens."

Agent Collins nods his head. "It is quiet without them here. I kind of miss the chaos." He said as he turned to leave the office.

"It sure is. It sure is." Said Fury going back to his paperwork.

 **Back in the Konoha**

Iruka looked over the exams and smiled. Everyone did well, as well as the new students. They scored highest on the exam. _'I wonder what all they had been taught while they been away all these years.'_ He thought to himself. "All right class let's head outside." He told them all as he gathered up the exams and sealed them in a scroll and slipped them in his pocket. Mizuki watched this all in raged. He had no way of seeing who did well or was he able to change Sasuke's grade if he scored lower then anyone else in the class. _'Damn you Iruka.'_ He thought as he fallowed the others outside.

They all went to the training field behind the Academy and stood before a taijutsu ring. "Alright class this will be your taijutsu exam. I will allow you to choose your opponent or I will a sign one to you. Sasuke being the arrogant bastard stepped forth and looked at Naruto. "I challenge Naruto." Said Sasuke as he walked into the ring.

Iruka raised an eyebrow to this. It was rare for male students to fight any of the female students. But, even more rare for Sasuke to say who he wishes to fight. He brushed it off and wrote down both names.

Naruto looked up at who wanted to fight her. "Really? Right off the back I have to fight the teme?" She asked as she walked to the ring and stood before Sasuke.

All cocky smirk crossed his lips. "You have no way of beating me dope. I'm going to prove it here and now." He told her as he slide into his family taijutsu style. Shrugging him off Naruto just smiled and slide into a lose and unreadable stance. "Whatever you say teme." Said Naruto.

"Alright you two. This will be only a taijutsu match, you will not be allowed to use any genjutsus, ninjutsus, or any character enhanced strikes." Said Iruka. "Alright begin."

Off to the sidelines Deadpool pulled out his wallet and grinned. "Hey Thor want to place a bet on who will win this little match?" He asked.

Thor looked at him and smiled. "I would be a fool to bet against Naruto. She is one of the best hand to hand fights of Asgard. She will bring honor to her family by beating the boy with hair that looks like a ducks behind." He said as he watched the fight between. The two teens with pride. "Man your no fun." Cried Deadpool as tears steamed down his cheeks.

"Troublesome nutcase, troublesome blondes. Just watch the match. You don't always have to place a bet on all her fights." Said Shikamaru as he sighed and shook his head. Chouji had came up and stood next to his best friend. "Is she as good as those two are going on able?" He asked looking for answers from his best friend.

"Yeah, she is pretty good. She had defeated the warriors three of Asgard. They are the three warriors that fallow Thor into battle. The girl on that team was very proud of Naruto, but her ego and pride was bruised. For the last one to beat her so bad was Naruto's mom and as well as Odin." Said Shikamaru as he kept his eyes on the fight match before him.

Chouji just looked at his best friend and then to the blonde girl and over to the man he heard answer to the name of Thor. "Man, this will be insane if she bets Sasuke. He is going to have a fit." He said as he saw Naruto back hand Sasuke sending him across the ring. He was burly able to stop himself before sliding out.

"COME ON SASUKE-KUN YOU CAN BET THAT GIRL. SHE HAS NOTHING ON YOU SASUKE-KUN" Shouted all the fan girls.

Naruto looked over at all the girls cheering on her opponent and smiled at them. She then turned back to him. "They really think you're the top dog here?" She asked him.

He glared at her as he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "They know their place and who they are to bow to." He told her as he rushed at her once more. Jumping up and doing a roundhouse kick in midair.

Naruto raised her right arm to block. As she blocked his kick she leaned back and did a backflip kick hitting him on the chin. "Well it appears they need to wake up from being fan girls and take being a shinobi seriously." She told him as she dropped to the ground doing the spits and doing a quick leg sweep spinning back up to her feet as she missed him this time around.

But, Sasuke took the open and hit her with a right upper cut knocking her back to the ground. "You would do well if you learnt your place." Said Sasuke as he as he got read to do a spin kick as Naruto jumped back up to her feet. She grinned at him and caught his leg in her hands and quickly twisted it making him spin and hit the ground hard.

"Sorry to tell you teme. When it comes to you, I will never see you as my better. So you best get used to it." Said Naruto as she fallowed up with an axe kick to his back knocking all the wind out of him. Slowly she stood back up as she looked down at Sasuke.

"It appears Naruto is the winner." Said Iruka as he moved to check on Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei he is just knocked out. He should be fine shortly." Said Naruto as she bowed and went back to her little group.

"Well Naruto it appears we need to get you back in the ring. You should have finished him off sooner." Said Deadpool.

Everyone looked at him in shock. He was one that did enjoy toying with the enemy and dragging things out.

"Sorry Uncle Wade. But, I was just trying to prove a point and have a lovely little chat with the teme." Said Naruto as she looked at him with a sheepish smile. What the others didn't know was he was hard on her when it came to training and battle. He had ran her to the ground more then a few times in training. That she was always glade to train with the others while he was on assignment or busy looming for Francis. "I'll make it quicker the next time around." She told him as she turn to watch as Sasuke slowly went to stand up. He glared at the blonde girl. No one has ever beaten him before.

Before he could say or attack Naruto, Iruka spoke up. "Okay class whose next?" He asked. A purple hair girl with pink eyes glared at Naruto. "Me sensei, I would like to go up against Naruto." Said the girl.

"Raye are you sure? Naruto has just finished her spar with Sasuke." He told the now named girl. Before anyone could say anything Naruto walked back into the ring. "It's fine Iruka-sensei, I'll face her." Said Naruto as she stood ready.

" _How dear that bitch hurt my Sasuke-kun. I'll show her and maybe then he'll go out with me."_ Thought Raye as she rushed Naruto. But, before anyone knew what happen Naruto jumped up into the air and deliver an axe kick down onto Raye's left shoulder. This knocked her down hard into the dirt and as she came down. She hit her head on the ground knocking herself out cold.

"Winner Naruto. Alright class no more wanting to fight Naruto." Said Iruka-sensei as he wrote down the girls grades.

Naruto stood and went back to her friends and family as a medic-nin took the girl.

"Now that was better. You should have finished your first fight like that one." Said Deadpool as everyone else deadpan looking at him.

"Alright. But, that was my last match for today. So, tonight we sparing uncle Wade?" Asked Naruto as she stood next to him. "Yes, we are." He told her.

The other matches went by pretty quick. Especially the ones with Sakura, Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru. His fight had all that knew him shocked. He quickly took care of his opponent and didn't complain or forfeit.

"All right class time for the next part of the exam "Weapons"." Said Iruka-sensei

This here got the adults attention. For they spent a lot of time and energy making sure their kids knew how to use any weapon under the sun and then some.

Iruka went down the list and when he got to Hinata he smiled. "Alright Hinata would you please how me you accuracy with the Kunai and shuriken. If there are any old weapons please let me know after you finish with those two first." He told her.

"Yes, sensei." Said Hinata as she pulled out ten kunai and threw them at the target getting a 10/10. She did the same with the shuriken as well. "Sensei I am trained with the long bow, cross bow, compact bow, swords, daggers, short blades, several types of guns, war hammer, whips, chain kunai, and many other weapons. Do you wish for me to demonstrate with any of them?" She asked as the others looked on with shock.

Iruka wasn't sure what to say. It was rare to have a weapons master. The only one in the village was a student that belong to Gai. Her name being TenTen and she is the Village's weapons Mistress. "I would be at a disadvantage at grading you with a sword and the bow is a Samurai weapon. Maybe after we finish the exam I could find the two swords masters of the village to see your skill against them." He told her.

"Hai sensei." Said Hinata as she bowed and went back to the group.

"You did well." Said Thor.

"Thank you Uncle Thor." Said Hinata as she smiled at him.

Iruka got down to Shikamaru name. "Alright Shikamaru let's see what you can do." He told the Nara boy.

With a yawn Shikamaru pulled out his weapons and threw them at once. His aim was prefect he got a 10/10 on both weapons. "I know the same weapons as Hinata for we were all trained together." He told Iruka.

"You did well and the same goes for you as well. I want to see how well you fair will a sword and bow." Said Iruka as he wrote something down and went on with his list of names.

Lee stepped forth. "I guess it's my turn?" He asked.

"Yes, it is Lee." Lee pretty much did the same as his friends. This shocked Iruka. In all his years he had never seen anything like this. "I take it Lee you have the same weapons training."

"Hai sensei and I will stay with my friends after class." Said Lee as he ran over to Sakura hugging her. She also did as well as the others but she kept secret that she knew other weapons. But, she saw the knowing look Iruka had and knew she was going to have to stay as well.

Being trained with Clint was a long and hard. He made sure they could hit the eye of the sawing needle form at distance and anything close range was easy for them. Even Thor was the same way telling them they had to be able to defend themselves with any type of weapon and to over come their weaknesses with that weapon so to never give the enemy an opening to strike them down without mercy.

Sasuke was up and he did fairly well. He got a 8/10 with Kunai and 9/10 with Shuriken. "Beat that dope." He said to Naruto.

"Sure teme." Said Naruto as she took out her kunai, she also pulled out a set of throwing knives and held them with her kunai and throw them. She got a 10/10. Then she pulled out her Shuriken and throw them get a 10/10. But, no she wasn't done there. She pulled out a scroll and opened it unsealing several throwing axes. Taking two of them she throw them hitting her target dead on. She smiled and looked at Sasuke. "How was that?" She asked him.

He crossed his arms and looked away.

"You did well Naruto." Said Iruka as he looked at the blonde before him in shock.

Mizuki on the other hand paled at the sight of her. _'This demon has been allowed to grow too powerful.'_ He thought to himself.

The rest of the class finished and Naruto had retrieve her weapons and resealed her axes.

"Alright class time to go back inside and finish the exam." Said Iruka as everyone fallowed him inside. Once back in the classroom Iruka stood before the class. "This is the final part of the exam the ninjutsu part." He told them.

He called name after name and they vanished into another room. If they passed they return with the leaf headband and if they failed they left to only return in several months to try again. It was finally Naruto's turn. She walked down the steps and past the open door to another classroom. Once inside she stood before Iruka and Mizuki.

"Okay Naruto you will need to do three ninjutsu to pass. 1. Clone Jutsu. 2. Substitution. 3. Henge." Said Mizuki.

"Okay I got it." Said Naruto. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**. Said Naruto as two clones appeared next to her.

"Naruto why are you using a Jonin level jutsu?" Asked Iruka.

"I am unable to use a normal clone for my chakra levels are way to high to form a normal looking clone." Said Naruto. "So, the Hokage told me it was fine to us my shadow clone for the exam." She finish yelling both men.

"Okay. I did get a note about that." Said Iruka as he wrote something down.

Next Naruto Henge into Tsunade, Jiraiya and the 3rd. After that she substitute of herself with Deadpool, Thor and Banner. As she ran back into the room.

"Well Naruto you passed." Said Iruka as he smiled at her.

' _Dammit, I'll have to find another scapegoat for my plans.'_ Thought Mizuki as he tried his best to smile at the blonde girl.

"I knew you could do it Princess. How about we go for ice cream after this." Said Deadpool.

"YAY ICE CREAM!" Shouted Naruto as she jumped into her Uncles arms.

They walked back into the classroom so Ino could go and finish her exam. As they went back to where they been sitting Naruto couldn't help but beam.

"I can't believe it. I'm a true ninja now. Wait til Jiji Odin hears this as well as Uncle Fury. Wait that means I won the bet with Uncle Fury." Said Naruto as she sat down grinning putting on her headband over her forehead.

Just then I no returned and fallow behind her was Iruka and Mizuki. "I like to congratulate all of you who have passed today. You are now proud Shinobi of the Leaf and with that I do hope you all do your best. As well tomorrow you are to return back her for your team placement as well to find out who your Jonin-sensei's will be. But Rock Lee you are to meet your new team at training grounds 9 tomorrow morning at 7am. With that said class is dismissed.

Naruto and the others stayed behind as the others left. But, surprisingly so did Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke. They wanted to see what these 5 could do. Also they are their future teammates. Clan children mostly always got teamed with other Shinobi children.

"Iruka-sensei I don't think Neko has the time to test use on how well we handle swords." Said Naruto.

"I am sure I will be able to find someone." Said Iruka.

Just then Deadpool stood up. "Come on kitties let's go show him what I have taught you. I was their main sensei when it came to learning how to use a sword.

Everyone could see in Deadpool's eyes he was itching for a fight. He wanted to show off a little to the others in the classroom. "Hey Scarface you got anywhere bigger then that training field out back that we can have out little match?" Asked Deadpool as he grinned at Iruka.

Iruka's eyes widen at how he was addressed as well as surprised they would need a larger battle field. "Ummm….. Yes, there is the arena down the way. I could get permission so we are able to use it." He told the masked man.

"Alrighty then you go do that and we'll meet you there. I'm sure one of these guys here would be happy to show us the way." Said Deadpool as he pointed to Kiba and Chouji.

"Yeah man we can show you the way there." Said Kiba as he looked at Akamaru and smile. "Hey boy go tell mom and sis. I'm sure they would love to see this." He told the puppy as he jump off his partners head and barked before darting off to find the Alphas of the pack.

Shine had the same thoughts and sent some of his bugs to tell his father.

The group left the Academy as Iruka ran to the Hokage's tower to get permission to us the arena to further test his 5 new ex-students.

"So, are you guys ready for a beat down?" Asked Deadpool as he grinned at Narita and the others.

"No cuz you never said we couldn't take you on all at once. So if we all go at you I'm sure we'll kick your ass." Said Naruto.

"Aww…Naruto that isn't far and is kind mean of us to do to him." Said Lee.

With a heavy sigh Shikamaru shook his head. "Yeah it might be unfair. But we are ninjas and we have to use every Advantage we have against the enemy. This way we have a better chance of taking him down." He told Lee.

"He is right Lee this is the only way we can take him on in a fair fight. Even though he fights dirtier then any ninja we know of." Said Sakura.

Hint smiled and linked arms with Naruto and Sakura. "Let us do our best and wipe the floor with him." She said to the others.

Their other friends they hadn't seen in awhile we're all shocked with how Hinata wasn't so shy and how vicious she sounded at the last part.

"I. It is best they take him at once. But, after your done with him you will face me next with your Ninjutsus along with Dr. Banner." Said Thor.

Word began to sweep like wild fire across the. Village there was going to be a match between the new comers and the returning Genin. People began showing up at the arena to watch what was going to happen. Even the Jonin that going to take on some of these New Genin had shown up to see what their future students we're made of. Even Kakashi for once was early. Also it didn't help he ran into Gai and his team as Azuna appeared to let them know what was happening. Gai had grabbed hold of Kakashi and dragged him to the arena like a rag doll.

When the group arrive they we're shocked to see all these people there. "Well I guess I get to put on a little show." Said Deadpool when he appeared in an Opera sings dress. Everyone just sweat drop at the sight of him.

 **####################000000000**

 **OKAY KITTIES I'M GOING TO STOP HERE AND MAKE YOU WAIT FOR THE BATTLE TO COME.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY. LATER KITTIES**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the wait. I have been a little busy and under the weather. I would like to say thank you to everyone whose read KP so far and have enjoyed my little tale.**_

 _ **Deadpool: Fallen doesn't own my sexy ass, nor Avengers, nor Naruto. But she does owe me a fluffy Unicorn!**_

 _ **Fallen: Nope, never ever will I ever give you another Unicorn.**_

 _ **Naruto: Haha!**_

 **Chapter 6**

 _Shall we dance?_

Out of nowhere rap music could be heard and Deadpool ripped off his huge Opera dress and had on a red and black track suit and began dancing. The villagers and ninjas alike looked down at this strange man and wondered if he was playing with a full deck. But, just then two twin little girls appeared next to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Uncle Wade you should know better to play pranks on people without us." Said Ryoko.

"Yeah, Uncle Wade. You hurt our feelings." Kyoko as both girls pouted at him.

"Ahhh…..NO! NOT THE **"** **PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU"!** " Cried Deadpool. Both girls giggled and stood back up and walked to their niece and her friends.

"Naruto! Can we join in as well?" Asked Ryoko and Kyoko in unison as they pouted up at the girl.

"Ryoko, Kyoko this is part of our test on our skill level as future Genin of the village. You would have to ask baa-chan if you can take part." Said Naruto. She knew this was the only way she was going to get them to leave her and her friends alone and they would be able to finish their test.

The twins took off running ran up the wall to the kage box where they saw their mommy and daddy sitting with the 3rd Hokage. "MOMMY! MOMMY! WE WANT TO TAKE PART AS WELL!" Shouted Ryoko and Kyoko. Iruka and the other ninjas there were shocked to see what the twins could a ready do at their age.

Tsunade __looked at her happy and hyper twins. "I'm sorry girls. Maybe next time. This is their test as well a test on Uncle Wade's skills as a ninja to be." She told them as they looked over at their daddy.

Jiraiya just chuckled. "You heard the boss." He told them. They sat down on their mommy's lap and pouted as they watched what was to come.

"Well kitties are you ready for this? Just hope Fallen can write a descent fight for us." Said Deadpool. {Hey shut up. I'm doing my best.}

The others just raised an eyebrow to this. "Uncle Wade it appears your going more insane by the day." Said Naruto as the crowd sweat dropped.

Deadpool took his fighting stance and grinned at the kids before him. "Come and get me."

 **Elsewhere**

At the board of the Fire country and the Land of Waves stood a boy with brown hair wearing a green tank top and black biker shorts with white sneakers. He stood at the cliff over looking the ocean. He raised his arm up and looked at his watch on his left wrist as he brought up his right hand and pushed a button it. Just then the water began to bubble as some large began to rise from the ocean floor. The dark object slowly broke the ocean surface. A white metal head appeared. Hero grinned. "Wing Zero." Whispered Hero as the cockpit open and he jumped into it.

"Dimensional Gate Open. Shinobi training complete." Said Hero as he vanished in to a inky black portal.

 **Back in arena**

Naruto flies though her hand signs and shouts. **"Wind Style: Wind Dragon!"** A tornado appeared from the sky taking the from of a dragon. It lunged at Deadpool.

Deadpool jumped to his left as he finished his hand signs and shouted. **"Water Style: Water Dragon."** His dragon charged the wind dragon. Both canceling it other out.

Lee sat off to the side panting. Naruto was buying the others some time to rest while she handled the bulk of the battle for the moment. Hinata slowly stood as she raced back into battle shouting. **"Water Style: Dragon bullets."** As massive water bullets shot out of her mouth hitting her target.

Sarutobi sat next to Tsunade in shock. He had never phantom that these teenagers would be at high chūnin to low Jonin level. "What have you been training them?" He asked her.

Tsunade looked at her old sensei and smirked. "This is only some of what I thought them and a lot that Nick Fury though them as well as Thor and his warriors, Steve Rogers, Tony, Dr. Banner, Clint, Natasha have also trained them. So, they have many surprise in store for the others." She told him.

He looked at her in shock. "They will be a force to face. I do hope they will pass on what they have learn to strength their teammates." He told her.

"I dunno Jiji they will only train others if they will use what they learn to protect who is precious to them. If they crave power. If they lust for it, Naruto and the others will refuse to help train them." Said Ryoko.

"It's true Jiji. Odin-jiji told them not to help strength people who crave and luster for power. Best example is son Loki. He almost killed Odin-jiji to take over Asgard and had Thor sent away. But, in the end Thor kicked Loki's booty and everything is back to normal in Asgard." Said Kyoko as she looks the arena floor to her mommy and the others.

Sarutobi looked at them all wide eyed. "His own son tried killing him?" He asked.

"Yup." Said the twins unison.

Down at the arena floor Naruto stood looking at Deadpool. "Shall we dance." She asked him as she ran him jumping up into the air doing a round house kick. Hitting him on the left side of his face. Just then everyone heard a sickening snapping sound come from Deadpool as his body fell to the ground. Iruka looked at the blonde hair girl. "He's dead." He whispered.

But Naruto just grinned at the man. "Nah, he isn't dead. There is a reason his name is Deadpool." She said as she looked at the body of the fallen merc as he slowly began to move. Slowly crawling to his feet. Gasp have been heard from the crowd as they watched the dead man return to the world of the living.

"Dammit Naruto how many times have I told you not to kick that hard." Said Deadpool as he raised to his feet and raised both his hands to his head and snapped his neck back into place. The same sickening sound was heard from him snapping his neck back into place. Everyone's mouth hit the floor watching the sight before them. One young man with silver hair watch this with disbelief. _'He would want to know about this. I must get word to him soon.'_ Thought the silver hair teen.

Shikamaru watched from the side lines as he took a deep breath and step forth. "It appears I'm next." He told Deadpool and Naruto.

Naruto grinned and looked at him. "So, you want to fight me or the old man." She said as she pointed over her shoulder to Deadpool.

"HEY NOW! I'm not that old. I'm only 30." Said Deadpool as he grinned.

Tsunami busted out laughing. She knew that was a total lie. Deadpool looked up at the kage box and grinned at Tsunade. "Not a word lady, not a word." He told her as she grew quiet. "I'll face you shadow puppet." He told Shikamaru.

Naruto sighed and walked back to join the others. As she passed Shikamaru her hand brush pasted his a small smile graced her lips. He blush slightly as he looked away and slowly pushed his blush down. _'Troublesome girl.'_ He thought.

"Now Shadow Puppet do I need to give you the talk again." Said Deadpool as he wagged his eyebrows at him. Shikamaru paled at what he was told. "Noooo… That will be fine." Said Shikamaru as he turned away.

Up in the stands Shikaku raised a lazy eyebrow to this. _'It appears he likes Naruto and Deadpool has saved me the trouble of the talk.'_ He thought to himself.

They got ready for their taijutsu match. "Just taijutsu you troublesome nutcase." Said Shikamaru as he went for the first strike. This shocked his father. For his family was long range fighters, they rely on their family style of fighting.

Lee was leaning against the wall with Sakura wrapped in his arms as they watched the fight before them. "My lovely blossom are you feeling better form your match?" He asked her.

Sakura looked up at him with a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Lee-kun." She told him.

Off to the side was Hinata she was sitting under the tree watching as Naruto walked up to her and dropped down next to her. "How are you Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto as she smiled at her best friend and sister. Hinata smiled up at her. "Yeah, I'm alright." Said Hinata.

Shikamaru slide into a Muay Thai style stance and glared at Deadpool. Deadpool being the grand showman he is charged at Shikamaru. But was met with a Spinning back kick to the jaw. This sent Deadpool flying into the wall next to Lee and Sakura. "What do you say Deadpool we call it even and be done with it." Said Shikamaru as he walked over to the down masked merc.

"That had more bite to it then normal kid. I guess outing you on liking Naruto didn't help." Said Deadpool as he grin taking the boys hand and standing. Naruto looked over at the two with a blush slowly over taking her cheeks. She was so focused with her studies and getting stronger to even see that someone liked her. Hell her time in New York she crushed a few hearts without ever knowing it and making her two sister just laugh at how clueless she was about love.

The 3rd Hokage stood up and smiled. "Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru. You five have passed with flying colors. Tomorrow you shall find out whose your teammates will be. But Lee I would like to have you head to training ground 10 in the next 20 minutes to meet team 10." Said The Hokage.

Ninjas to villagers alike we're shocked by how strong these 5 Genin are and are also shocked by the masked weirdo they had faced.

Naruto walked up to Lee. "Hey Lee-nii-san do you think we could tag along as well to meet your new sensei?" Asked Naruto as both Ryoko and Kyoko both sat in her arms. "Yeah can we Lee-nii-san." Said the twins in unison.

Lee held his hand out for Sakura and smiled at the others. "Sure I see why not. They will meet you all sooner or later." He said with a huge grin. They all grouped together with Shikamaru taking Kyoko and sitting her on his neck as Ryoko sat the same way on Naruto. About 15 minutes later and Naruto running from Sakura they all made it to training ground 10. In the center of the field stood a man wearing a green one piece jump suit with orange leg warmers and a green flank vest. He had black hair that was cut in a bowl shape. When Lee saw who it was he grinned. "Guy-sensei!" Yelled Lee as he ran to his very first teacher.

Guy had turned around when he heard his voice and began crying when he saw his first student ever. "Lee!" Yelled Guy as he too ran to the boy.

The others watched on in horror as a weird and unbreakable genjutsu appeared of a sunset with crashing waves. The twins began to cry in fear as Deadpool wonder up to the two hugging. "You know you have scared two little girls for life with that weird genjutsu of yours." Said Deadpool as Lee and Guy stopped hugging at looked at him.

"My youthful friend. My Genjutsu is mentioned to bring beauty to this world of ours and I'm sure they only cry from its beauty." Said Guy as he grinned and took his good guy pose giving Deadpool a thumbs up. Deadpool just looked at the man and back at the others and grinned as he hugged the green clad man.

Everyone around just sweat dropped at the sight before them. Neji and TenTen stopped their training to go and see what was going on. This was the first time Neji had seen Hinata in all those years. When his eyes met hers he was glaring at the girl. Once could say they saw sparks fly from Neji's eyes as he tried to set the girl a blaze with his glare alone. Hinata just simply sighed and smiled at her cousin.

"It's good to have you back Lee. I hope your training had gone well?" Asked Guy.

"Oh it has Guy-sensei. I would like you to meet one of my many sensei's I had while on my training trip with Naruto and the others. I like you to meet Deadpool. But his real name is Wade Wilson." Said Lee as he smiled at his two senseis.

"Nice to meet you fuzzy brows. You have a good student in mini fuzzy brows." Said Deadpool.

"I'm glade to hear your praise of one of my students. I would also like to know what you have trained Lee in as for I will now how to work my teams with his new skills." Said Guy.

"Well let's see. Taijutsu, marksmen ship, sniper, assassination skills, tech, something with an iron suit. I wasn't allowed in those training classes. Blow up one suit and your marked for life. That's just to list a few." Said Deadpool as he grinned at Lee's new teammates.

"Iron suit?" Asked TenTen.

"If you come over after your done training we will show you all what Uncle Wade means." Said Naruto as she smiled at the girl with brown hair with it up in twin buns that looked like panda ears.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry kitties had a little bit of writers block I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Til next time teams are made and people are upset.**


	7. Chapter 7: Teams and Tears

_**I do hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was a little hard to write with the block I had and it did feel a little rush and I am sorry about that.**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 7:**

 _ **Teams and tears.**_

That evening after Lee had training with his team. Team Guy had fallowed Lee home to their shock it was the old Senju estate. "Lee what are we doing here at Lady Tsunade's home?" Asked Guy as he looked down at his student.

Lee looked up and smiled. "This is my home. I am Lee Rock-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. Naruto is my sister, we had grown close during our time away and became a family. No, Sakura is my girlfriend, not my sister for before anyone asks or says anything." He told them as they walked passed the gate and up the steps as Lee opened the door to be met by the twins. "Lee-nii-san!" The girls yelled as they ran over and hugged their nephew/big brother.

Sakura walked into the hallway leading to the living room and saw Lee was home and he had brought his teammates. "Naruto-nee-chan, Lee-kun is home and his teammates are here." Yelled Sakura though the house. Naruto and Hinata, along with Shikamaru came out of the kitchen.

"I'm glare everyone has made it. Dinner will be ready shortly. We are just waiting on Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-Jiji to get back." Said Naruto as she and Hinata vanished back into the kitchen. Shikamaru just sighed. "Fallow us to the living room and the girls will be back with some tea." Said the lazy teen as he walked into a large room to his left.

In the room sat some strangely dressed people. Team Guy studied the new comes as they entered the living room.

A man dressed in all blue stood up and walked over to Team Guy. "Hello, I am Steve Rogers." He told them as he held his right hand out to guy. "I have been one of Leeds many teachers." He told them.

Guy smiled and took Steve's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet one of my students youthful sensei's." Said Guy as he looked over to the others. "Tell me in what youthful skill did you teach Lee in?" He asked as he grinned.

Steve stood there for a moment and began to think. "Well, I thought him hand to hand fighting, to ride a motorcycle, rock climbing without the use of what you call chakra, marksmen ship with handguns, rifles. That's just to man a few." He told Guy.

Guy gave him a blank look. "Motorcycle? Handguns? Rifles?" He asked.

"Guy-sensei guns are a common weapon used where they are from as well Motorcycles are one of the ways they get around besides walking or going by horseback or wagon, or carriage." Explained Lee.

Just then Naruto and Hinata return with tea and mead. "Here Uncle Thor, here's your mead." Said Naruto as she handed him a very large mug. She turned to Guy. "Would you like some Mead or Tea?" She asked.

"What is Mead?" Asked Guy with a little bit of a confused look.

"Ahh…It is the drink of the Gods themselves. All warriors drink it in Asgard but for Lee." Said Thor as he eyed the teen.

"Then I will try this youthful drink." Said Guy as he took one of the large mugs Naruto handed him of Mead. He took a large drink and his eyes shot open wide and put the mug down coughing. "This stuff packs more of a punch then Sake."

Everyone looked at him and laughed. "That is one of the reasons Lee is not allowed any more mead. While in Asgard the warriors three gave some to Lee and needless to say. It look like a hurricane had gone though the great hall." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, it appears he is a Master of Drunken Fist. We allow him to carry a bottle with him. Only as a last resort if he is in trouble and needs to fight his way out and needs a little extra kick." Said Naruto as she handed Lee a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I guess I am too troublesome when I have a little to drink." Said Lee.

Guy looked over at the others and smiled. "I would like to thank you all for what you have done for each of these kids." He told them.

"It was nothing. Naruto is family and the others have became family during their time with us." Said Thor.

"May I ask how she is family to you?" Asked Guy to Thor.

"When Kushina was just a young girl she found her way to Asgard and was adopted by my parents and trained to fight with the Valkyries to be a grand warrior. As my sister she became a Princess in Asgard and was seen as a goddess by the mortals that worshipped the Norse Gods. Naruto I'd also a princess by birth and holds noble stands back home." Said Thor as he smiled.

"Yeah, mom was the baby was she even put the fear of Odin into Uncle Loki." Said Naruto as she finished handing out the tea and some Scottish to Tony. "Too bad Uncle Loki couldn't come with. But, he does need to face his punishment for the trouble he had made." She frowned as she said that.

"I am Thor. The God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. I was also one of their teachers. I worked with them with hand to hand combat and wrestling, sword fighting, archery, war hammer, horseback riding and fighting from horse back, tracking." Said Thor.

Sitting next to Steve was Tony and he smiled at the strangely dressed man. _'I thought some of the hero's and villains dressed funny.'_ Thought Tony. He stood up and walked over to Guy. "I am Tony Stark. Also known as Iron man. I taught them engineering, business, design, weapons development and design, car racing. Though Lee and Sakura both get car sick after a few times around the race course. Also had each of them build and create their own iron suit that works best with their abilities. But, they are only to use them as last resorts." Said Tony as he looked at his nieces and nephews. "Isn't that right kids? We don't want a repeat of what happen in New York again do we?" He asked. As they all turned away sheepishly from him. "I also showed them how to build this mini Arc Reactor that you see glowing right here in my chest." He told Guy.

"What does that thing do?" Asked Guy as he looked at the glowing object in the man's chest.

"It helps keep shrapnel fragments from going into my heart." Said Tony as he took another drink.

Guy and the others of team 10 looked on with shock. "Couldn't Lady Tsunade remove the pieces with her medical jutsu?" Asked TenTen.

Tony looked at the girl and smiled softly. "She has tried and has only been able to remove only a few piece. I am great full for what she has done. But, it will take more time to remove the rest." He told the girl.

Next to speak up was Natasha. "I am Natasha and I trained them in Assassination, seduction, escape, stealth, how to break into places, undercover work." She told them. "My code name is Black Widow." She added. She pushed her long red hair over her shoulder and winked at Guy. Which made the green beast blush.

"I am Bruce Banner. I am a gamma radiation scientist and researcher. Due to an accident I am also known as the Hulk. I trained them in science, anger management, tactical skills, design, some medical." He told them.

"Yeah, Uncle Bruce turns into a giant green beast when he is anger and no one likes it when he is anger." Said Lee. This lead his team to raise an eyebrow to this.

"I am known as the Beautiful Green Beast of the Konoha." Said Guy with pride. Everyone just smiled and laughed a little.

Clint was watching the others like a Hawk. He slowly stood and introduce himself. "I am Clint also known as Hawkeye. I trained them in archery, tracking, stealth, planning and thinking under pressure." He told them. As he slowly moved back to his spot in the living room.

The last one to speak up which did shock the others was Deadpool. "I am Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. Also known as Wade Wilson. I taught these kids how to be Mercenaries, hit men for hire, assassins, all types of weapons. Mostly swords for those are my favorite tools to use. How to fly anything to drive anything. Stealth, hacking, tracking, fighting and some shady things. Drinking games, poker and strip poker, also to talk their way out of anything. Along with how to kidnap someone. Spidey wasn't happy with us for the whole month." He told them as he laughed his assistant off.

This made Guy turn to Lee. "Is that true? That is a very unyouthful thing to do Lee." Said Guy with shock written all over his face.

"Yeah it's true. But, as ninjas these are things we do need to know. No matter how troublesome they may seem to be." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah it took Peter-nee-san to forgive us on kidnapping him from school, home, and at work. He really hated the little dart guns we built for you never heard the thing go off until you felt the prick of the dart." Said Hinata.

Neji glared at his cousin. "Hinata-sama it appears you have lost your stutter." He told her.

Hinata smiled at him. "Yes, I have Neji-nii-san. I have changed a lot while I was gone. Maybe sometime you like to train with us." She told him with a soft smile.

"Hn. Why would I want to waste my time training with losers? I have other things to do. Besides the Elders are still angry with your father for sending you away. They have been pushing for your sister to become heiress. They see you as weak and unfit for the title." Said Neji with a growl.

"My little pale eyes if you want I could take out those elders for you and kick his assistant for you. I'm sure Logansport wouldn't mind helping me. Heck even Spidey would help kick their asses." Said Deadpool as he hugged Hinata.

"No Uncle Wade, I'll handle this and you don't have to drag Uncle Logan here nor Peter-nii-san. They have things they need to be doing besides coming here and fighting with some old people." Said Hinata as she closed her eyes and sighted. _'It is going to take a lot more to get him to open up to me. The Elders are old fools that father is dealing with.'_ She thought to herself.

Just then Tsunade and Jiraiya walk though the door. "Girls have you already began dinner?" She asked as she looked into the living room to see everyone. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura run into the kitchen to finish help Shizune finish making dinner. "It's almost ready baa-chan." Yelled Naruto from the kitchen. "Good." Said Tsunade as she walked into the living room to see everyone.

"Hey boss lady when do I take my test for Jonin?" Asked Deadpool as he grinned at Tsunade as she was holding onto Jiraiya's ear. Jiraiya had tears streaming down his cheeks. "No more research. I promise." Cried the large man. "Your damn right no more research. What if the twins would have saw you or worst the kids were in that bathhouse you old prev." She growled at him. Just hearing that made Jiraiya pale and turn a sickly green color. He had never thought of it that way. "I wasn't thinking." He told his wife as she let go of him.

Tsunade turned to Deadpool. "Well Wade with the little show you put on today. You have passed your test." She told him as she though a leaf headband at him. "Wear it with pride and if your going to do something stupid wear one of the other headbands you stole from other ninjas from the other villages you visited with Jiraiya." She told him with a smirk.

"Hey I thought we agreed no one would hear about that. When I get my henge down I was going to go and raise hell dressed as those ninjas. So far I have gotten the henge of that one ninja with silver hair that wears his headband protector over his eyes." Said Deadpool.

Guy looked at Deadpool. "Your telling me you have gone around henge as my youthful reveal Kakashi?" He asked.

"Yup and you have done some still challenges with me as well." Deadpool told him with a grin. Guy's jaw just hung open with shock. "Your henge was that good I couldn't even see thought them. That is scary." Guy told him.

Shizune came out of the kitchen. "Alright everyone dinner is ready. It's nothing fancy." She told them as they fallowed her to the kitchen where the girls had set a large table for everyone to eat at. "Baa-chan I broke the dinning room table. I'm sorry." Cried Naruto as she walked up to Tsunade. Tsunade looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Would you care to tell me how you did that?" She asked the blonde. She looked down at her feet and back up to her grandma. "I was ruff housing with the twins and I lost focus on my character and fell from the ceiling onto the table." She told her.

With a heavy sigh Tsunade looked at her granddaughter and smile. "Your not hurt?" She asked the girl.

"Not really. Just a little sore from falling, that's all." Naruto told her.

"Then don't worry about it. I didn't like the table anyways. Jiraiya picked it out. Always hated how it looked." Said Tsunade as she winked at Naruto. The girl smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"Hey now I like that table." Said Jiraiya. As he glared at the two blondes in his life.

"I'm sorry Ero-Jiji." Said Naruto giving him her **"Puppy-eyes-no-jutsu."** He sighed knowing full well he wasn't going to win and during the past few years Naruto and the twins had became pros with that look that all he could ever do was hug them and hand over his wallet.

' _ **Kit you need to be more careful. If you didn't have me, I'm sure you would have broken your body or have died from that fall.'**_ Said Kurama in her head.

' _I'm sorry Kurama. I was having fun racing the twins and hearing that strange sound from the China cabinet made me lose focus. By the way what was that sound?'_ She asked the demon fox in her.

' _ **It sounded like a camera going off.'**_ Said Kurama.

This made Naruto stiffen and pale a little. She had a serious look on her face as she looked at both her grandparents.

Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a look and asked Naruto what was wrong. "Tell me what's wrong?" Said Tsunade.

Naruto pulled them close to her and she whispered. "What made me fall was the sound of a camera coming form the China cabinet." She told them. Jiraiya took on a dark and hard look as he walked into the dinning room and acted like he was going to get some plates form the cabinet. "Dear how many plates do you think you need?" He asked his wide as he moved somethings around and found 3 cameras and 8 listening tags in the cabinet. Out of nowhere seal tags appeared in Jiraiya's hands that would send a loud noise over the listening tags to the listener and make them go deaf for day. This way they can find out who in the council was listening in on them. He took the three cameras and smashed them in his hands. He walked back into the kitchen and looked at Tsunade. "Tomorrow call a council meeting. We are going to find out who was spying on us. I have already destroyed the listening tags and the 3 cameras I found. But after dinner I'm going to be slapping seals all around the house to find an others that had been placed in here while we have been gone." He told everyone. They just nodded and Naruto shot to her feet. "Can I help Ero-Jiji?" She asked him.

The night went quietly after they had found and destroyed all the seals in the house and dinner went nicely as Guy began to bound with Deadpool. Naruto wanted to beat Neji up and TenTen was in shock to be in the same room let alone having dinner with her hero Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade?" Said TenTen as she looked at the older blonde. "Yes, TenTen?" Asked Tsunade. "I was wondering if I could study under you." She asked a little scared that she would be told no. Tsunade looked the girl over and smiled. "If you want to learn medical jutsu I will train you and if you want to learn my style of fighting be ready for long and he'll is sessions." She told the girl. "If am ready for anything, Guy-sensei has ran us though the ringer several times and I'm still shock I can walk after our team training." Said TenTen with pride. She was a true Kunoichi and not one of those foolish fangirls.

After everyone said their good night's Shikamaru walked Hinata home before going home himself. He hadn't cared for Neji behavior and only felt better if he knew her got his friend/sister home safe.

Naruto and Sakura got the twins ready for bed. Then went to their rooms. Naruto changed and crawled into bed just looking up at the ceiling. _'Will I be on a team with my family or will they put me on another team?'_ this though raced though her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere.

The remaining spies for root had been found out by ANBU and had been taken to Ibki and Anko. For the seals Jiraiya and Naruto used made a very loud sound and wouldn't stop until one of their seals was placed over it. About 30 different spies had been found. Some from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. The root spies though tried killing themselves without success and had been jailed with the others.

Ibki looked as his work load for the next day and sighed. "It's going to be a long day." He said with a sigh as Anko came walking in with coffee and breakfast. She knew this would put her boss in a better mood that he would let her play with a few of their new prisoners.

The sun was rising over the Konoha as ninjas and villagers alike slowly began to raise for a new day.

At the Senju house one could hear two teenage girls crying about 5 more minutes with twin girls giggling and then screams. Ryoko and Kyoko had dumped icy cold water on both of the girls to get them out of bed. Deadpool had supplied the water for them.

"Alright ladies it's time to get up. You still have your morning workout to do and then breakfast and then team placement." Said Deadpool as he was dressed as a General. Both girls glared kunai at him.

Slowly they both out of bed and gathered their clothes and went and changed and ran outside to the family private training field. They had began their morning with 50 laps around the field as they saw Lee running on his hands. It was already 8am and Thor was calling the kids inside. "Come on you guys. It is time to eat." He shouted. When they came inside there was a breakfast fit for a Viking. "Wow Uncle Thor this looks great." Said all three in unison.

"Thank you Shizune help along with Natasha. They told me you needed more then just meat and said some fruit would be something health for you all as your still growing." Said Thor. He didn't think what he made was unhealthy. But, it was a traditional warrior diet from back home.

The kids sat down and ate. Naruto had eaten twice her weight in food and everyone looked at her and wonder where it all went. Sakura got in trouble for trying to say she was on a diet and just wanted to eat a little. Lee tried to eat as much as Naruto but at last he couldn't and was just happen to have a good breakfast before his long day ahead of him. When they finished they ran upstairs and took their showers and got dressed for the day. Both Naruto and Sakura had stolen the green jumpsuit Guy gave Lee and asked Deadpool to kill the outfit. When Lee was out of the shower and couldn't find his outfit he went and grabbed his camo green cargo pants with black legwarmers weights and a black fishnet armor with a camp shirt and black combat boots. He got dressed and wrapped his hands in black wrappings and put some gel in his hair and spiked it. Before coming back home Steve had taken Lee to get a hair cut. His hair was shaved in the back with it being about inch to an 1 ½ inch long so he could spike. He had left Shikamaru alone for the boy grew his hair out and wore it in a ponytail. Lee walked down stairs to find the twins sitting on the counter holding a lunch box for him. "Here Lee-nii-san seal in a scroll and get going before your late." Said the twins in unison. "Thank you girls as he sealed it and put the scroll in his cargo pocket and took off for training ground 10.

Naruto had put on a black battle skirt with armor leggings and top with a burnt orange top with black jacket and her black combat boots. Her hair in twin pigtails braided into loops. She walked down stairs with her kunai pouch in hand and her other pouch already hooked to her belt. She had burnt orange wrap in her hand as she sat at the table and looked at the twins. "So did he wear something normal?" Asked Naruto as she wrapped her hands and then a wrap around right thigh and strapped her pouch on. Sakura came down wearing a red battle skirt with black leggings and black armor shirt with a red top. She had red wrapping tape in hand as she finish putting on her black combat boots. Her hair was in a waterfall braid. She wrapped her hands and a wrap on her left thigh and looked up at the twins. "Did he wear normal cloths?" She asked them.

"Yes he did and we gave him his lunch lime how mommy told us to. Also we have your lunch here as well." Said the twins unison.

Both girls smiled. "Thank Kami!" They both said. "Girls every time you see him with that green thing Guy-sensei gives him burn it or have Uncle Wade take it out." Said Naruto.

The twins grinned and pulled out another green spandex jumpsuit. "Like this one?" They asked in unison. Both girls blinked looking at the twins. "Where did that come from?" Asked Sakura a little shocked. They looked at each other and laughed. "Guy gave him two. The second one was to be a back up for the first one." Said Ryoko as Kyoko throw the other jumpsuit into the trash after cutting holes into it.

Naruto shook her head and looked over at the clock. It was already 9:30 and they had 30 minutes to make it to the Academy. "We better go or we'll be late." Said Naruto as they heard knocking at the front door. Ryoko ran over to the door opening it and there stood Hinata and Shikamaru. "Morning guys. Their coming, we them busy for a minute as we destroyed Lee's creepy jumpsuit." She told them. The two teens before her shuttered at the thought of that green nightmare. Naruto and Sakura came walking up behind Ryoko with Kyoko and Deadpool fallow in behind them. "Let's go." Said Naruto.

Ryoko jumped onto Naruto back as Kyoko did the same to Shikamaru. "Uncle Wade is babysitting and he is to go and meet your guys sensei's so we get to go as well and meet our future teacher Iruka." Said Kyoko as Ryoko giggled.

"Sorry guys. It wasn't my plan to babysit, ask our dear writer for that." Said Deadpool as he grinned and began walking towards the Academy. The others just looked at him and shook their heads. They all could agree he was not playing with a full deck half the time and other times it was less then a half of a deck.

Hokage office.

"Sensei our home was bugged and if it wasn't for Naruto destroying the dinning room table we would have never known this was going on." Said Tsunade as she slammed her fist into the desk before her. The poor old wooden legs creaked from the pressure of the hit.

"Now, Tsunade please don't destroy my office. Once you take over be my guess do what you want to it. Til then please take it easy on my old desk." Said Sarutobi. As he rubbed a hand over his forehead. He had spent half the night in the T&I building looking over all the spies they had caught. "I'm getting too old for this shit." As he groaned looking at the large cup of coffee before him. He was half tempted to pour some sake into it. But, with them having a meeting in the next 15 minutes it would do not good going in all tipsy.

Tsunade glared at him as if she had read his mind and was daring him to try it. Slowly his hand went from under the desk to his coffee and he took a drink. Jiraiya sat in the corner smirking. With his wife's wrath on someone else for the moment he could get some writing done or work on a few seals Naruto had been bugging him about.

Academy classroom.

Naruto walked in with her little Aunt on her back as Shikamaru carried her other Aunt. The twins looked around the classroom at the other kids in it. They both began to laugh as they saw the fangirls all shirking about some ugly emo boy. They both looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Ryoko." Said Kyoko. "Yes Kyoko?" Asked Ryoko. "Do you see something odd in here?" Asked Kyoko. A mischievous grin played across the twins lips as they eyes Sasuke. "Yes, all those girls there are worthless fangirls and the boy they are throwing themselves at only likes boys." Said Ryoko. With the group of fangirls hearing what the twins said they turned to face the group who had walked in. A girl with orange hair step forth. "Who insults are precious Sasuke-kun." Said the girl as she glares at the new comers.

Ryoko and Kyoko both jump down and stand before the girl. "We do!" Said the twin in unison as they glared back at the girl before them. "You little brats I'm going to beat you to a blood stain." The girl roared.

"I would second think that statement." Said Ryoko. "You do not want to face our nieces or nephew and you really don't want to deal with our uncle" Said Kyoko. The girl reached out to grab Ryoko as a black gloved hand cover the girls hand. "Would you like to dance?" Asked Deadpool as he pulled the girl to him. "I would say you shouldn't threaten the next Hokages twin daughters as well you shouldn't do it when they have family in the room as well as three ANBU shadowing them orangie." Said Deadpool as the three ANBU appeared and grabbed the girl. "Bye, bye." Said the twins as the girl vanished with one of their ANBU guards. The others stepped back and went and sat down as Iruka walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning class. I would like to say I am very proud of each and every one of you. You are now Ninja of Konoha and now you show the ninja world that you are ready to go out and defend out home. But, being a ninja isn't all fun and games. There are much darker sided to the ninja world that I hope you all will never have to face. But, I will now read off the teams." Said Iruka as the twins looked at the scare faced man down below. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, and Sasuke Uchida and your senses will be Kakashi. Team 8: Hinata Hyūga, Shine Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and your senses will be Kurenai. Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and your senses will be Asuma. Your sense is will be here shortly to pick you up.

All the fangirls glared kunai into Naruto and Sakura when they saw those two would be on their Sasuke's team. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and sighed. "Just our luck. I was hoping to get either Shikamaru or Hinata as our teammate." Said Naruto as she looked at the brooding emo a few desk down from her and her sister. "I know. But, what can we do?" Asked Sakura.

Ino walked up to the two girls and smiled. "You two are lucky to have a hottie like him on your team." She told the two girls. "No, I would say it is bad luck." Said Naruto as she watched the other groups leave with their sensei's.

Ino looked at her in shock. "But, Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year. Also he is the last of the Uchida's and super rich." Said the girl. As she looked at Sasuke all dreamy like.

"So, we are the last of our clan and we are rich as well from Ero-Jiji Icha-Icha paradise and then the Senju fortune, the Uzumaki and Namikaze fortune as well. So we are more of a catch then he is." Said Naruto as she looked away. This made all the other clan heirs drop their jaws to what the blonde girl had said.

Sasuke looked over at the two new girls. _'So, they are wealthy and strong kunoichi's. Maybe they will be strong enough to help revive my clan as two breeders.'_ Thought Sasuke to himself as he watch them. Naruto saw the way he was looking at her and Sakura and glared at him. "Anyways Sakura is spoken for and I don't like emo's. What was my last count on emo's I beat up Sakura?" She asked the girl next to her. Sakura smiled. "That would be 49. You need one more to make 50." She told her.

Everyone left looked from Naruto to Sasuke. Naruto began to grin as she looked at him. "Well I could get number 50 before any of the other sensei's show up." She said as she slowly began to stand and Ino looked on with shock. There were two girls that wanted nothing to do with the last Uchida. Sasuke slowly began to stand and he was getting ready to fight the girl when the classroom door open and there stood three people. A woman with long black curly hair with crimson eyes, a man with black hair and beard and black eyes with a cigarette hanging from his lips and the next was a man with silver hair that defy gravity and a single grey eye. They all looked at their students as they watched the tall blonde standing on the desk looking down at the last Uchida.

"Hey blondie don't kill your teammate." Said Kakashi as he looked at the two. "Team 7 meet me on the roof." He told them and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto and Sakurai grinned at each other vanished. Naruto vanished in a golden shimmer and Sakurai vanished in pink flowers petals. Leaving Sasuke to glare at where the girls stood and ran out of the classroom and up the stairs to the roof.

The girls appeared on the roof next to the silver hair man as they saw Deadpool and the girls walked up the side of the building as Sasuke came though the door panting. As he watched the other 3 came over from the side. "Good your all hear." He told them as he sat down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OKAY KITTIES I LEAVE YOU THERE. NEXT TIME WE HAVE OUR TEST AND DEADPOOL HAVING FUN WITH KAKASHI.**


	8. Chapter 8: Insanity meets Copycat

_**Sorry everyone that it has taken me sometimes to get this next chapter out. I go from story to story where I have the lease amount of writers block and work on that story as you all have seen Shadow Skill blood bonds and Silver Moon Naruto are the two i'm having the mosty trouble with writers block. But i do hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and my other stories and co-writes i have been working on.**_

 _ **Now that i am able to use a computer I am beginning to get chapters out alot more quickly then when I would just only use my cell phone. But, sadly the program I am using is WordPad for the damn thing didn't come with Microsoft Word. So if there is any spelling errors please forgive me I am using all I can to make sure i spell the word right.**_

 _ **Deadpool: About damn time you get off your ass and pick up my story once more. I have grown bored just reading the same old chapters over again.**_

 _ **Naruto: Be nice. Anyways you have all of use to keep you busy.**_

 _ **Hinata: Like always Fallen doesn't own Naruto nor Deadpool nor does she own The Avengers or whoever else that might show up.**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Insanity meets The Copycat**

The twins ran over to Naruto and Sakura and jumped onto their laps as the two older girls sat down and Deadpool walked up and stood behind the four girls and Sasuke glared at the group as he took a seat next to the blonde girl. "Naru-chan are you really going to be this emo here?" Asked Ryoko as she grinned at her niece. Naruto looked down at her Auntie and smiled. "Well right now we need to find out what our new sensei has to tell us and maybe after our first team meeting or tomorrow durning our team test." She told her little Auntie.

Sasuke scuffed as he crossed his arms around his chest and began to brood once more. This made Kakashi raise an eyebrow at the sight before him. This was a little more fun to watch then read his orange little book. Across the village in the Hokage tower a shiver ran down the spine of a Preverted Sannin. _'That was odd something must have happen to one of my books or something.'_ He thought to himself.

"How about we interduce ourselves." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at everything. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Whats your name Blondie?" He asked.

"Alright I'll go first then. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. I love my grandparents and my little aunties and my sister's and brother and best friends and my Uncle behind us and our other uncles and aunties. I also love my parents and forgive my father for what he did over 15 years ago. I understand. I dislike Emo pricks and people who judge the scroll and kunai inside of the scroll. My hobbies are training, trying new and different Roman and learning different jutsus. My dreams of the future is to maybe become Hokage or A Sannin like my grandparents or both. Like they say dream big." Said Naruto as she smiled at her slack jaw Sensei. He didn't look closely at Naruto's last names. He only saw the Uzumaki and didn't think much of it. For last he remembered was that Naruto was an orphan that vanished when she was little.

"Umm...okay your next pinkie." Said Kakashi as he smiled at the girl.

"Right my name is Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sanju sister of Naruto. I love my grandparents and my sister's and brother's and my twin aunties here and our crazy Uncle behind us. Also our other Aunties and Uncles. I like to train and learn different medical-jutsus and I dislike jerks and foolish people that can get understand the difference between a sealed kunai and the sealing scroll. My dreams for the future are be like my grandmother Tsunade and become a great medic-nin." Said Sakura as she smiled at her shocked Sensei.

Kakashi looked on with shock at these two girls and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. For her file said Haruno and that she was off training at a very young age. But, the file never said she was with Naruto. "Okay broody your next." He told the last Uchida.

"My name is Sasuke Uchida. I have no likes nor do I have any dislikes. I have a goal to kill the man that murdered my clan in cold blood." That was all that Sasuke told the group.

"So, Sensei are you going to tell us alittle about yourself?" Asked Naruto as she grinned at the masked man.

"Ahh..That is right. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your Jonin Sensei if you three pass this test tomorrow morning. My likes? I have many. My dislikes? I really don't have any. My dreams and Hobbies? I don't wish to share that with you." Said Kakashi.

The twins looked at each other and began to giggle. "We know why you will not tell us about your hobbies for you read daddies books and we can see the little orange book sticking out of your pouch behind you." They said unison.

Deadpool snickered at what the twins had just said and smiled.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. "Your father is Jiraiya-sama?" He asked the twins. They both nodded their heads at him.

"Yes, that is there dad and our grandfather." Said Naruto as she gave the one eyed Jonin a foxy grin. "Also Kakashi last night Ero-Jiji told us your test was going to be the bell test to see how our teamwork is like." She told the Silver hair Jonin.

"Well yes that is the goal of the test I was planning to give you. But, how you know what the test is and the reason it is two bells it would be pointless to even go though the test now." Said Kakashi as he frowned from behind his mask. Sasuke just smirked for these girl just made sure they all passed and now they we're all Genin.

"Well sensei, we have nothing to do and it would be nice just to get started with training or D-rank missions." Said Naruto as she looked at her sister Sakura who nodded her head in agreement with her sisters statement. Sasuke on the other hand just frown for he didn't want to waste his time on those lame D-rank missions. "An elite like myself shouldn't waste my time on doing D-rank missions and should be doing C and B-rank missions." Said the so=called elite Uchida.

"Well Sasuke I do not know your skill level and B-rank missions are mainly for Jonin andChuunin level ninjas. The D-rank missions are mostly for you Genin to show us your skill level and learn more as to work as a team unite and not work as a single person. Those who betray ninja rules are trash… but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at everyone. "By the way who are these three here with you Naruto and Sakura?" He asked his two female students.

"Well to answer your question. I am their Uncle Deadpool and those cute little twins there are their Aunts Ryoko and Kyoko. The daughters of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya, the two Sannin of this hidden village as well the parents of one named Minato Namikaze." Said Deadpool as he looked at Kakashi who at this point had passed out from learning that his new student was the daughter of his late sensei. Something he never knew. "Was it something I said?" He asked as he had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at Team 7. Sasuke just glared at the red masked man as if he was some kind of nut job.

"I don't see why you two have to have a babysitter with you and those two little brats. It just proves to me that you two are weak and worthless to aiding me in getting power." Said Sasuke as he got up and walked over to the railing looking out over the village from the roof of the Ninja Academy.

"Well looks likes we are going to have to give him a timeout with The Hulk. It helped out Loki and it might help out this brooding brat." Said Deadpool as a evil grin crossed his lips. He was going to have to royal piss off Bander and let him lose on this brooding prick. Ryoko and Kyoko looked at each other and just grinned. "Uncle Deadpool why don't you let Loki play with him?" They asked unison.

Everyone looked at the girls and smiled. "We will have to ask Uncle Thor to call Uncle Loki over here to help us." Said Naruto as she grinned herself. There would be no way that Sasuke would be able to break free of Loki's magic and it might do him some good.

After 30 minutes of Deadpool poking Kakashi with a stick. He had finally woken up and when he did he was poked in the stomach pretty hard. "Ouch what the heck just happen?" He asked as he looked at his students and Deadpool who was grinning while holding a very large stick.

"You pasted out when you found out your old sensei was Naruto's dad and that you never knew for it was a secert help from everyone in fear of Iwa and Kumo attacking us to get back at our late 4th Hokage." Said Sakura who was looking at a medical book as the twins looked over her shoulder. Living in the other world they had learned alot about medicains and new ways to heal people that once thought were unsaveable.

Kakashi slowly sat up and rubbed his head and side. While doing this he was glaring at the red mask nutjob. "Alright if you all are ready we can take a mission as i report to the Hokage that you all have passed the test. _'I'm going to have to find away to tie someone up and see if the other two will help save them. But, how things are going I think these two girls would leave Sasuke to die. But, sadly I can't blame them for that.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up and walked to the door that lead to the stairway. "Lets go." He said as he vanished into the dark stairway. The others fallowed after him and Sakura resealed her medical book and sighed. _'This is going to be fun. I better get a pool going on when Naruto is going to snap and try to kill The Uchida.'_ She thought as a smile crossed her lips and the twins nodded to themselves as they could figure out what their niece was thinking.

They left the Academy in a small group heading to the Hokage tower. Many of the villagers looked at the group a few gave Naruto glares and whispered that the demon brat was back in the vilage and they would all be doomed very soon for the best had taken over the girl.

 _'Fools they have no idea what I have been though and how now Kurama and I are good friends. I also know what happen that fateful night and its sad I lost everything before my life could start. But, I guess things happen for a reason for I wouldn't have the family I have today if what happen that day never happen.'_ Thought Naruto as she just smiled at the villagers and went on her way not bothering to get upset or yell at these people. They are just fools but soon they will see that she is more then just the jailer to the Great Kyubi no Kitsuna.

 _ **'Just ignore them kit. The time will come and you will be a legend in your own right.'**_ Said Kurama from her mind. This made her smile and forget about all those glares.

They had arrived at the Hokage tower and walked up to the Hokage office. There sat Shizuna as she was learning her new job. _'What did I agree to this?'_ She asked herself as she saw the group walking up to her. She saw the twins and smiled remember it was either working at the tower and babysitting. Yeah, we could see what she choose to do. "Good Afternoon everyone. Naruto how did your team meeting go?" She asked as she smiled at the group.

"It went well. But, if emo here doesn't get that stick out of his ass soon. He will find out why Uncle Hulk doesn't mess with me when I'm upset." Said Naruto as she glared at Sasuke who just glared back at the blonde.

"Ahh...I see. Well if you want to see Lady Tsunade just go right in." She told the group. Sakura walked over to Shizuna's desk and waited for everyone to vanish behind the door. "Its $20 buy in and you can bet as much as you want on what day Naruto is going to snap and kill him or beat him half to death." Said Sakura as she took out a little black book and pen. "Give me the 20th and i'm betting $100. She looks ready to snap." She told the pinkette. "OKay I'll put you down and if he lives past the 20th I'll let you change your day for the fallowing week or fallowing month." Sakura told the older girl as she wrote everything down and went into the office. As she walked in she was paperclipping the money to the little book and looking at everyone before here.

Before Sakura joined the others. Kakashi walked up to the desk of the aged Hokage. "Lord Hokage Team 7 has passed and are ready for their first mission." Said the silver hair man. Suratobi nodded his head to the new. "I see your team is eager to begin their lives as ninja's." He said with a smile as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "By the way where is the third memeber of your team?" He asked as he looked shocked to only see two Genin before him.

"Sakura is talking with Shizune and will be in any second." Said Naruto as the door open. Tsunade looked over at her two granddaughters and smiled. She was very proud of them. "I'm proud of you two for making it." She said as she walked up to the two girls and hugged them. "Thank you." Said both girls as they hugged her back.

Jiraiya smirked at them. "So, it was the teamwork bell test after all." He said as he got a glare from Kakashi. "What that was the same test my sensei used on us and it was the same test I used with Minato and his team and the same test he used on your team Kakashi." Said the white haired Sannin.

"That reminds me of something I would like to ask you both Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya. Is Naruto really Minato and Kushina's daughter?" Asked Kakashi. You could see the hope in the man's single eye as he looked at the two Sannin before him.

With a heavy sigh Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "Yes, he was her father and our son. But, that is all i'm going to tell you for now for there are too many listening." She said as she turned away from the Jonin and looked up at the picture of her late son and sighed once more. The twin also saw the picture of their late brother and smiled. "She does look like him." Said Ryoko as she turned to Kyoko. "Yeah but I do believe she does look like her mommy too. She just got his eye color and hair color. But, what Uncle Thor tells us. She is a pain in the ass like her mommy." Said Kyoko as she looked back at her sister and smiled.

Kakashi stood there gaping. He looked like a masked fish with his wide eyed expresstion. "Why was I never told? I was one of the ANBU who watched over her. If I would have known I would have done more for her. Hell I would have adopted her and raised her as my own if I only knew." Shouted the now angery man.

"Will Kaka-sensei think of this as a second chance and help use grow as ninja's and screw what the council said. I know they want you to focus only on Sasuke and ignore Sakura and I. They see us as only as shield for their Sasuke-kun." Said Naruto as you could hear the vemon dripping from how she said Sasuke's name.

He looked at the girl all wided eyed. "How did you know the civilian council called for me to only train the Uchida?" He asked with shock in his voice. This little bit of information had both Jiraiya and Tsunade enraged as well as the 3rd Hokage for he knew nothing of this meeting and it made him wonder how many other meetings had been held behind his back?

"In the coming weeks it will be known that I will become the 5th Hokage and I will be replacing The Elders and maybe most of the civilian council for they have no right or do they have any say over my ninja's for they are only needed when there is something that is need for them. Like sales tax and new zoning for housing and shopping areas." Said Tsunade as she looked at the others. _'I'm just glade that damn mummy isn't in this village anymore. But, I have a bad feeling he will come back and raise some hell. That bastard will never allow us to have peace for every long and once he hears that Naruto is back he is going to want to take out his revenage on the poor girl.'_ Thought Tsunade as she looked over the paperwork she had left to do and also sign the items that the Fire Lord has asked of her and also send a copy of her Marriage licence from her time in New York. He was also sending a new Marriage licence to her and Jiraiya for the Land of Fire. For they don't want others to know there is another world out there that would be very dangerous to them and there way of life if that other world would ever attack them.

"So are we going to get a mission or not?" Ask Naruto as she tilted her head to the side as she looked at the others in the room.

 **Realm of Kami**

Minato and Kushina watch at how strong their daughter had grown to be. "I still can't believe Ero-Sannin is your father!" Said Kushina as she looked at her husband. "I'm just glade you didn't turn out to be a prevert like him." She told him as she turned back to look at her beautiful daughter.

"Your telling me. I'm still shocked. But, I am glade my mom protected our baby from those bastards and raised her. After leaving that village she did have a better life and also I have a question for you love." Said Minato as he turned to his wife and smiled at her. "Why didn't tell me you spent sometime with Norse Gods and that is how you got your super straight and wicked temper from." He asked her.

Kushina smiled at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry Minato-kun. I never knew how to tell you. Hey by the way I spent part of my childhood training and living with God's of another world. Come on Minato-kun how would that sound to you. To me I sounds like a crazy person." Said Kushina as she smiled with her right hand behind her head.

"True it does make you sound like a crazy person. I was shocked when you told me that you had the Kyubi no Kitsuna in your belly." Said Minato as he smiled. "Yeah, I know. You freaked out and ran away form me for a couple of hours. I thought I was going to raise Naruto on my own for awhile." She told him as she smiled at him.

"Love I would never do that to you. I was just shocked for it was kept secert. Best secert I had every heard from that village. But, why was it never known you had it sealed in you?" Asked Minato as he took Kushina's hand into his and squeezed it.

"It was due to my great aunt Mito. She told no one that she had the Kyubi sealed in her beside her husband and his brother. Also she told me to never tell for she wanted me to have a normal life. For the villagers wouldn't understand that i was its jail. Also she had seen what had happen to others that had tailed beasted sealed within them. They pretty much go though what Naruto did while she was growing up."Said Kushina as she squeezed his hand in return.

 **Snake pit of Horror**

"Lord Orochimaru. Things are going as plan. Also we have gotten words from the Suna, they wish to meet with you once more before they agree to this plan of yours." Said Kabito.

Orochimaru turned from the computer he was working on to look at his right hand man. "Good. I am glade to hear this Kabito. Send a message back to them that I will meet with them in one months time. That will get me time to finish this jutsu and place it on that fool Kazekage." He said with a snake like grin on his face.

Danzo was in the shadows watching what was going on with the two men. _'He is still going though with his plans to attack the village and kill that damn old fool.'_ He thought to himself as he vanished back into the shadows.

This made Orochimaru grin for he saw the old mummy listening in on him and his little spy. "I think its time for you and your team to return back to the village and report in with the job you where out doing." He told Kabito.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. We will be leaving after I send that message." Said Kabito as he bowed and vanished into the ground. Kabito appeared back in the hallway and saw his teammates waiting for him. "Lord Orochimaru has ordered us to return to the village and prosed as planned." He told the other two and they vanished into the inky black hallways.

 **Back in the Village**

Steve was running down the busy market street. He was pale as a ghost and panting, he quickly stopped and looked over his shoulder. He was looking for someone but they where no where in sight. He sighed with releif and walked over to the Dango stand he saw Tony and the other sitting out front of. "Hey I have been looking for you guy for awhile now." He told them.

"Ah..Roger's you findly get away from her?" Asked Tony as he grinned at his friend. Just that grin alone was enough to make Steve feel a little uneasy.

"Yes, I believe I have gotten away from Anko for the time being. I have faught Nazi soliders and never have I met anyone like her." Said Steve as he walked over and sat next to Clint.

"What are Nazi's?" Asked a female voice right from behind Steve. He froze right there and then and slowly turned his head around. There standing before him in all her glory was Anko and she had a wicked smirk across her lips as she raised her arms. **"Twin Snake Attack"**. Twin snakes shot out of her coat sleeves and wrapped around Steve. "Steve you should go out with me and have some fun while your here." Said Anko as she walked up to the trapped man.

"Alright Anko we can go to dinner tonight. I will pick you up at 6?" Asked Steve as he looked at the spunky young woman before him with defeat in his eyes. "That sounds great and my two friends here will take along to make sure you don't blow me off." Said Anko as she smiled and the two snakes unwrapped themselves from around Steve and slowly moved up towards his neck and losely hung off his shoulders and wrap around his arms. The others just looked on, they didn't know if they should stop this or take picutes of what was happening to their teammate. So, Tony took out a camera and took several photos of this. "You know you two look really cute together." He told them as he smirked.

"I know we do. But, for now I just want to have some fun and play with the man. Maybe if he likes me there could be more between us." Said Anko as she turned and walked away from the group as she smirked.

"My friend she is a firey one." Said Thor as he smirk. "Also it is already 4pm and you should head home and get ready. You wouldn't want to be late for that Lady Warrior." Thor finished saying as he took a drink of his tea and smiled at his friend. The others just snickered and went back to their outing.

In defeat Steve Rogers went back to the Senju estate to get ready for his date from hell with Anko. _'Lord please give me the will I need to make it past this night.'_ He said a silent prayer in his head.

 **okay kitties that is all for now. I will do a small flash back on this date in the next or another chapter. I hope you all enjoy and forgive me for taking so long. I am going down the list and to the next story.**

 **thank you for reading and please enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello kitties sorry for the long await for the next chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto, Deadpool, Avengers and who ever else I may throw in.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Snakes, Emos, and The Hulk! Oh my!**

It was time. The ill-fated date Steve feared with the snake mistress of Konoha. Her snakes had lead him to her apartment and with a little mental pep talk. _'Okay Steve you can do this. If you can punch Hitler and go toe to toe with The Red Skull. You can go on a date with a woman that summons snakes and is crazy. Why isn't she going after Wade?'_ he thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

' _Okay Anko he is here and you don't want to scare him.'_ Anko told herself as she double checked her herself in the mirror. The black maxi dress she was talked into buy look smoking on her with the knee high 3 inch high heel boots and black leather jacket. "Wow I look good." She said to herself as she played with her loose curled hair and applied her deep purple lipstick. With one final look she walked to the door grabbing her bag and throw in a seal scroll of weapons in it just incase.

Standing on the other side of the door Steve shifted from foot to foot. The snaked watched him with amusement. The summoner had this poor guy frighten of her. Steve had on black jeans and white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and his hair slicked back. With black boots on. He was doing his own version of a James Dean look and he cleaned up pretty nice. Just as he was going to turn and make a break for it Anko opened the door. The sight before him froze him. His eyes widen and his jaw unhinged as he was in shock on how sexy she looked standing there.

"I see you found my place without any trouble." Said Anko as she smirked at him. She love his reaction to how she was dress. She would have to remember to thank Hana for the help.

"Ya..yea….yeah I did. You look fantastic." Said Steve trying to regain his composure. "So, are you ready? I was able to get us a table at the Golden Kunai at 6:30. I was told it was the best place to take you for our first date." He told her.

Anko was shocked. All she could do was nod her head. No one had ever taken her somewhere like that. All they had ever done was just taken her for dango or to some crappy bar and grill. He was the first ever to try and make this enjoyable for her. She smiled at him and linked her right arm with his left arm and they left. Many ninja and villager alike watched the two walk down the street. They only stopped when Steve had to ask her where the restaurant was.

 **The deepest bowels in depths of secret base**

A man with a single glowing red eye stood in the shadows. He grinned to himself. _'Soon. Very soon my plan with come to light.'_ He thought to himself as others gathered in the camber to meet with their supposed leader.

 **Back in The Leaf**

Naruto throw the paint brush in her hands at Sasuke. "Dammit duck ass how many times have I told you no? I will not be some damn breeder for your lame ass clan." She growled out as the hot pink paint brush slowly slide down his face.

"Hn, that what you think. Soon you will see the error of your ways and be mine. Only the best stock will be my wives." Said Sasuke as he throw the paint brush down and smirked at the blonde.

"You got another thing coming to ya if you think I'm going to bend to your will." Said Naruto as she glared at the emo. Just as she was about to grab the bucket of paint to dump over his head Kakashi stepped in. "Okay you two. That is enough and Sasuke you best learn when a lady says no. She means no." Said the one eye Jonin.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

With a sigh Kakashi looked at the paint job his team did. It wasn't too bad and Sasuke was wearing about half the pink paint the client wanted her house to be. "Okay everyone lets go report and call it a day." He said as he watched them all clean up their mess and Naruto just saying screw it and dumping the last of the paint over Sasuke's head.

Meanwhile Deadpool and the twins laughed and took pictured and video of all that had happen at the start of this mission. "I got my Christmas card for this year." Said Deadpool as he grinned like a madman.

The twins nodding with agreement. They would have to ask Uncle Tony to make copies of these pictures so they could plaster the whole village with them.

Team 7 now mostly cleaned up of the paint made their way to the Hokage tower to make their report and maybe pick up another one or call it a day. Either way Kakashi didn't care. He got paid no matter what they did. As they walked though the main part of the village giggles could be heard as fan girls and other girls alike giggled at the sight of "Great Uchida" covered in hot pink paint. His face was clean and most of the paint out of his hair. But, clothing were victims to a enraged blonde pigtail girl.

Naruto saw her Uncle Banner and Uncle Clint sitting at a tea shop just idle chatting away. But, Clint looked up when he could smell paint and saw the girls and a hot pink blob and Deadpool and twins and Silver hair man coming their way.

"Uncle Clint, Uncle Banner!" Cried Naruto as she ran to the two men. Banner rose his eyebrow to her antics. He knew something bad must have happened for her to be dramatic like this.

"Hey kiddo." Said Clint.

"Hey Naru." Said Banner. He studied her for a second before speaking again. "What's wrong? Your not your cheerful self." He said as he looked at Sakura. The girl just frowned at him.

Naruto sighed. "Duck ass emo there wants me to be breeding stock for him." She told the two men as she pointed to the pink blob of a boy.

Both men looked at each other and back at Sasuke. "Do you have feelings for our niece?" Asked Clint as the southern Gentleman was coming out of him.

Sasuke smirked. _'They will see it my way and make her be mind.'_ He thought to himself. "I only see that she is strong and would be best to have by my side so I will have strong children and really build my clan. All she would ever be to me is a breeder. Who needs love when you want strong children." He told them both.

Clint looked ready to murder the stupid boy as Banner studied the kid. "So, there is no love for her. But, because she is strong and also maybe because who her family is. She is good for just giving you children?" He asked.

"What the he'll else was I saying you nerd? I could give a damn of she lived or died during child birth as long as the kid lived and was strong." Growled out Sasuke.

Everyone, even Kakashi took several steps back. Hell Clint almost fell out of his chair getting away from his teammate. Sasuke didn't even noticed this and glared at the man. But before anyone could say anything. Banner was replaced with a Hulk of a man with green skin.

The Hulk looked down at "The Last Uchida" a evil smirk came across his lips. "Hulk will smart you to pieces." Said The Hulk as he made a fist and hit Sasuke. The force of the blow sent the teen flying into the air and right into the open window of the Hokage's office. Tsunade blinked as she looked up from her paperwork to see a pink Sasuke Uchida sticking out of her wall and a pissed off Hulk flying though her window. As he was fallowed by the other members of Team 7, Clint and several ANBU.

Sighing she slowly stood up from her paperwork and walked over to the Hulk. Before he knew it her fist connected with his jaw and he went spinning into her couch as he turned back to Banner. "What the hell is going on and why do I have a Hulk lose in the village?" She asked as she looked at everyone.

Everyone pointed at the unconscious Uchida. "He started it." Said Naruto as she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks. "He told Uncle Banner that he wanted me as a breeder and he didn't care if I lived or died during child birth." Said the blonde hair girl as she sat down onto the floor crossed legged.

You could see the rage in Tsunade's. "Did that little bastard really say that?" She asked as she turned to look at everyone.

"Yes, he did mommy." Said Ryoko and Kyoko unison. As they glared at Sasuke as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Tsunade looked at her twins. She knew they had no need to lie and she also the video camera in Deadpool's hands as she filmed the down Uchida and Banner. "Wade?" She said.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, my Goddess." He said as he saw her glare at him.

"Did you by chance film that little interaction between Banner and Duck Ass?" Asked Tsunade.

Deadpool grinned. "You bet I did. I'm playing to remix it and add some music to it." He said as he handed over the camera. She took it and rewind the footage as she found what she was looking for and played the video back. What she saw and heard just Pisces her off to no end.

"Kakashi get that little bastard out of my office and for the next month he is not allowed to train or go on missions with Team 7." Growled Tsunade as she gave Deadpool back his camera.

Kakashi nodded his head and vanished in a swirl of leaves with Sasuke. He dumped the boy off at the hospital and told the nurses to keep him as long as they wanted. They nodded and one of the ANBU from the Hokages office showed up several seconds later and told everyone what he had did. Needless to say all the female staff of the Hospital wanted to neuter his ass. For his actions against his teammate.

 **+×+×+×÷=××÷+÷+=+÷+÷×÷+×+÷÷××=+÷+=+÷++÷+=+=+÷××=+÷÷×+=+=×÷××÷+÷++×+++++×××++××++×++1+×÷×+×+××+÷++×++++×++×+++×××+×+×+×**

 **Okay guys next time the there will be a small time skip for I don't want to write about a bitchy crybaby Sasuke claiming to be the victim of all that happen.**

 **Next time Chapter 10**

 **Title unknown for now.**


	10. CKP10hapter 10

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was short but I felt that was a good place to stop. Also I think Steve and Anko are cute together. I know some might disagree. But, I don't give a damn. My story my pairings.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **One lie can save or end many lives.**

" _The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing." – Albert Einstein_

It been about a month since their date and shockingly to everyone Steve and Anko had grown pretty close. They had even told each other the hardships they each has faced and because of this. They had grown stronger.

Sasuke's one month grounding was over. But, he did bitch to the council every chance he got. He was not used to being told no and that some of the council had not taken his side on this.

But he didn't know was they had seen The Hulk flying into the Hokage's office window and they feared the large green man. Also it didn't help Deadpool all sent them videos of what happen and told them that could be them.

Several more days had passed and Team 7 with Kakashi and Deadpool walked into the missions offices where Tsunade and Sarutobi sat behind a huge desk with the twins off in the corner coloring while Tony sat in a chair working on his 3D laptop.

Rock Lee came running into the office with a cat stuck to his head screaming. "Ahhhh! GET IT OFF OF ME!" He screamed as he ran into the desk where Ryoko walked up to him and jumped onto the desk pulling off Tora.

"There, there Lee. I have Tora now." Said Ryoko as she held the cat petting it.

"Thank you so much Ryoko-chan. I believe Tora-chan will never like me. Like how she enjoys you and Kyoko-chan." Said Rock Lee as he bowed to the little girl.

Ryoko smiled as she hugged Tora and turned to the kitties owner. The Fire Lords wife smiled at the little girl. "Thank you so much for returning Tora-chan." Said the robust woman as she also scooped Ryoko into her arms and hugged the little girl. A sly smirk graced the little girls lips as she hugged the woman back just as hard making her drop the child as she giggled.

"Tsunade-chan your daughter has your strength as well and her father's cunning smile." Said the Fire Lords Wife as she turned and left the office.

Tsunade looked over at her daughter with a smirk of her own as Ryoko ran back over to Tony to where she began to look at what he was working on.

"Baa-chan can we have a better mission and no more chores?" Cried Naruto as she looked over at her grandma and jiji.

"Brat how many times have I told you not to call me that while I'm at work?" Asked the busy blonde as she glared at her granddaughter.

Sly foxy grin graced her lips as she walked up to the desk slamming her hands on the desk making eye contact with Tsunade as you could see joy dancing in the young girls eyes. "You know I could always give ANBU a run for their money again and paint the whole village once more." She stated as she smirked as she saw what she wanted in the older blondes eyes. Panic flashed thought the woman's eyes. She knew all to well Naruto could do that. She has done it to Flurry several times when he told the girl no.

"Fine brat. I have a C-rank escort mission and bodyguard while the client finishes his bridge from the Land of Wave to The Land of Fire." State Tsunade as she throw the mission scroll at Kakashi as he looked at the two blondes wide eyed as Kyoko pulled an old smelly drunk of an old man into the office.

"Mommy he stinks! Maybe a bath first before you take off Mister." Said Kyoko as she held her nose.

Deadpool stood next to Kakashi snickering at what had all happen. "I am not missing my little Princesses first Mission out of the village." He said as he turned to Tsunade.

"Fine go. But, remember this is their mission and only step in when Kakashi is unable to protect them or the client. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME WADE?" Growled out Tsunade as she stood and looked the merc with a mouth dead in the eyes. Flames could be seen liking her eyes with her icy stare.

"Yeah, yeah. No stabbing people unless old one eye fails." Said Deadpool as he grinned at everyone.

Kakashi looked at the masked man. _'He is truly insane. Maybe I could bury him in the bridge.'_ He thought to himself as he turned and eye smiled at everyone. "Meet at the main gates in one hour and pack for a one month mission and only bring what you need." He said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Huh? He and these little girls are my escorts?" Asked Tazuna as he looked at everyone. Deadpool walked up to him and linked arms with him. "Don't worry smelly. I'm a hitman and blonde and pinky are pretty good fighters. I had a hand in their training and up bringing. But Duck ass I can't tell you about. He all take and might piss his pants." He said with a grin dragging the old man out.

"So, get your gear too Daddy Pool?" Yelled Naruto. She grinned as the room grow quiet and Deadpool began gushing like a little girl.

"She called me Daddy and yes. It's all sealed and next to my gun rack." Said Deadpool as he and Tazuna vanished.

 **XoxoxXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

 **WELL LOVELIES I'M STOPPING HER AND I K OW IT'S VERY SHORT BUT I WANT THE WAVE ARC ON ITS OWN TWO LEGS AND WE WILL MEET OUR OLD AND MAYBE NEW VILLINS.**

 **LIKE ALWAYS THANKING FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY ASS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I have been Mia for awhile and I'm sorry. Depression is a evil little bastard and it had gotten the best of me as well I reinjured my back and yeah. You do not want me writing when I'm on my pain pills. Well maybe Deadpool would be a little more fun.**

 **Thank you for fallowing and enjoying the tale my twisted little mind has spun for you all.**

 **Like always I do not own anything. Deadpool and Avengers belong to Disney and maybe in the near future Naruto might be own by them as well. But for now let's begin.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Path of death or the Path of life?**

The hour had passed and Deadpool has been talking with the old man at the main gate.

"Yeah, my life changed when I met that little girl and we raised hell together till it was time for us to return here. I plan to stay and be with my little family." Said Deadpool as he smiled from behind his mask.

"Well Deadpool-san it sounds like she is a very impressive girl as well as her friend you helped raises with the others." Said Tazuna as he took a drink of his water.

Naruto and Sakura came running up to the two men. "Hey! We got the two scrolls marked month trip and month trip pew, pew and hello kitty ammo bag." Said Naruto as she throw him the hot pink hello kitty backpack with the scrolls sticking out of the top of it.

"Awww….You remembered." Said Deadpool as he wiped a fake tears away.

The two Chunnin guard just watched what was happening. "How do the others handle that man?" Questioned a Hyūga clans woman to a Nara clans woman. The other woman just shrugged and got all the paperwork for the sign out.

Kakashi and Sasuke came walking up to the small group. "Sasuke if Lady Tsunade wishes for him to come along. I am unable to stop her orders." He told his student as Sasuke glared at him. "Fine but they better stay out of my way." He stated as he glared at the group.

A devilish grin could be seen on Deadpool's face. Out of nowhere he appeared behind Sasuke. "Aww…what's wrong my little ducks ass?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

To say the less Sasuke jumped and spun around with a kunai in his hand as he tried to stab Deadpool. "You freak! You have no right touching me. I am elite and your just trash like the rest of them!" Growled out Sasuke.

"Alright everyone. Our mission is to escort Mr. Tazuna back to his home in the Land of Wave and stay there until his bridge is built. They have been having issues with bandits on the build site." Said Kakashi as everyone signed out.

Naruto and Sakura kept quiet while they left the village. They both remembered the stories Jirayia told them about the Land of Wave. The Lord of the Land of Wave is a power hungry fool always looking out for more control and other things.

Sasuke just glared kunai into the back of Deadpool's head as he kept talking with Tazuna and Kakashi was reading and just listening in.

 **Steve and Anko**

Anko had talked Steve to come chalk out T&I. "Aww Stevie you'll like it. It's nothing like that S.H.I.E.L.D. you work for. Trust me." Said Anko as she smiled.

They walked up to one of the viewing windows and they saw Ibiki standing before a man with white hair.

"So, Mizuki how are we going to play this? Asked Ibiki.

"I told you the demon brat put me under her control and made me do it!" Yelled Mizuki.

Ibiki chucked. "So, the blame falls on Naruto who has been out of the village these past few years? Tell me how would she know about the Forbidden Scroll?" He asked with a wicked grin. Ibiki looked down at the table before him and picked up the straight razor.

"I'm not lying about this." Cried Mizuki.

Steve looked at Anko. "Why does he hate Naruto so much?" He asked.

Anko looked up at the man before her. "He hates her for what she has sealed within her. The same reason many of the villagers hate her." She said as he looked down to the floor.

Steve pulled Anko into a tight hug. "Like you have no control of being marked by that rapscallion Orochimaru." He whispered into her ear.

Anko's body tensed up, but soon relaxed into his arms. "Yeah." Was all she could say.

They walked away from the window when the screams began to annoy Anko with her tender moment with her boyfriend.

 **Pew pew what demon?**

' _ **Hey bonehead!'**_ Said Deadpool's brain.

"Yeah? What do you want brain?" Said Deadpool out loud.

Naruto and Sakura snickered behind him. They knew something interesting was going to happen.

Inside Naruto's mindscape Kurama rolled his eyes. _**'Nutcase'**_ He thought to himself.

' _Look before you. Doesn't something look off?'_ Asked his brain.

Deadpool looked ahead of them and narrowed his eyes.

' _ **That's right meathead.'**_ Said his brain.

Deadpool put his hand on his hips over his gun. "Well Kakashi do you think I can hit the center of those two puddles?" He asked the copy ninja.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at what Deadpool was talking about. He slowly narrowed his eyes. "Not sure. Your not that good." He said in a mocking tone.

Both puddles sweat dropped.

But before they could attack. Deadpool pulled his two guns and empty a clip into both puddles.

Sasuke was shocked along with Tazuna when the Justus dropped and there before them. Laid dead the Demon Brothers of Kiri.

"So old man. Are you going to tell us why two missing-nins are after you?" Asked Deadpool as he picked up his empty shell casings and dropped the empty clips into his backpack.

Tazuna paled looked at the masked man. "I didn't have the money for a high mission. Gato has a hit on me for what I'm trying to do." He said as his eyes began to tear up.

"Gato?" Said Naruto as she walked up to the old man.

"He is a business man that is Yakuza and he has taken over my home and the people are suffering." Said Tazuna.

"What happen to the Lord of Waves?" Asked Kakashi as he put his book away.

"He is dead at the bottom of the sea. He was funding the bridge till Gato killed his personal guards and murdered the man before us." Tazuna said as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry for lying to you. But, I didn't have any options left. I had spent most of all I had on supplies and I knew I wouldn't make it home this time around. So I took a chance. Please help me free my land." He bagged.

"Hey old man. Get up. We'll do it." Said Deadpool. "anyways if we need any help we can call old Banner." He said with a evil grin.

"You know what? We should just call them." Said Naruto as she reached into her back pouch. She pulled out a little black shiny square.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna all looked at the girl strangely. "What's that thing?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh, that's just Naruto's cell phone." Said Sakura as if it wasn't any big deal.

Naruto grinned and called Tony.

 **Hokage Tower**

"Hello." Said Tony as he put his phone on speaker.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. _'Who the hell could be call?'_ She wondered.

"Hey Uncle Tony." Came Naruto's voice.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" He asked.

"We need some help. You think you and the guys can give us some back up?" She asked.

This now got Tsunade walking over to the man.

"What's going on Naruto?" Asked Tsunade.

"Oh hey mama. Our mission has gone from C to High A and we need to take down a evil little troll overlord. So, I figure I call in help." Said Naruto.

"What the hell!?" Yelled Tsunade. "I'm sending them and you tell Mr. Tazuna we will talk after this mission over. Got it brat?" She asked.

"Yeah, we got it. My location is on and we will wait here till they show. Send a clean up crew for the Demon Brothers bodies." Said Naruto as she quickly hung up.

Tony looked at Tsunade. "So, we are to handle this and I'll pay for the upgrade of mission." He told Tsunade as he stood up and pushed in a code into his cell phone.

"Fine, Mouse and Sloth will be going with you guys to collect the bodies and anything else left. So, be at the main gate in 30 minutes." Said Tsunade as two ANBU vanished.

"You got it." Said Tony.

Across the village cell phones went off. The code they saw was "Code Naruto".

At the Senju house stood Hinata, Thor, Banner, Steve with Anko, Clint, Lee, Gai. As Tony walked into the house.

"Alright people. We have a mission to back up Team 7. It appears we have a trill overlord to take down to free a nation." Said Tony as he looked at Gai and Anko.

Anko grinned and Gai smiled. "Count me in. It is unyouthful what that troll is doing." Shouted Gai.

"Count me in. It will get me out of the office." Said Anko. Steve just sweat dropped.

"Well that's a new meaning to a date night." Said Clint as he laughed. "What about the red head of your group?"

"Oh, she had to stay and wait for a new member that is coming over and also babysit the twins. Your ANBU can't handle the twins." Said Tony as he laughed.

Tony took out his phone and called Tsunade and told her of the others added to the team.

 **Oxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxkxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoocococoxcoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

 **Yeah his brain played a role of helping Deadpool.**

 **Later kitties.**


	12. Chapter 12 Code Naruto

**Hello kitties. Glade everyone enjoyed the last part.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Like always I own nothing. Naruto, Deadpool, Avengers, DC baddies belong to their respected creators.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Code Naruto**

Tazuna sat under a tree looking at the group before him. _'I am great full to them.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey old man." Called Naruto.

Tazuna looked up at the girl. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you know the location of Gato's base?" Asked Naruto as she was looking over a map of the Land of Wave.

Sakura sat next to her with a laptop sitting on her lap. "Yeah, that would be helpful. So, we can come up with a plan of attack." She added.

Tazuna crawled over to the girls and looked at the map before him. "The village is right here 5 miles from the shore near the coast of the Land of Fire. Last I knew Gato was last located north east from the village about 40 miles. But, some say he took over the former Lords home that is South of the village by 70 miles. You have to cross a large forest to get to the new location." He told the two girls.

"Okay." said Sakura as she type everything down.

Naruto nodded her head and saw ports location on the map. She slowly frowned. "Does he have any warehouses? Also where are all his thugs located at?" She asked as she was marking things down on the map.

"All ports and warehouse are ran by Gato." Said Tazuna.

Deadpool walked up be hind them. "Have any people gone missing from the village?" He asked. His voice for once was serious.

Tazuna sat there for a moment thinking. "Yeah, a handful of women and children and a few young guys have gone missing. Also drugs have increased in the village. Even a new one." Said Tazuna as he pulled out a little blue pill with angel wings on it.

Deadpool took it and looked at it. Kakashi walked over to get a look at it.

"What is that?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at the little pill.

Sakura looked up from her computer. Her eyes harden as Naruto frowned. "It's a party drug we saw in New York called Angel's dust. We were told it's a date rape drug. For you don't know what the hell is happening. Also raised your body heat and increases your heart rate. There have people who have dead from heart attacks after taking it." Said Sakura.

"Do you think we can have that pill and take it back to momma?" Asked Naruto as she looked at the old bridge builder.

"Yeah, sure kid." Said Tazuna as he handed over the pill and Naruto sealed it away in a small scroll.

Just then Tony and the crew showed up with two ANBU.

Sasuke looked pissed when he saw the others show up. "What the hell!" He growled out.

Everyone looked up to the others. Naruto jumped up dropping the map and ran over to the others.

"Hello to you to duck ass." Said Tony as Thor snickered.

"It's funny for it does look like a ducks butt." Said Thor still laughing.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he turned away.

Naruto pulled out her phone and showed it to Tony. "Really Code Naruto?" She asked a little annoyed.

Tony shrugged. "How many times have you gotten lost or in fights that you gotten in over your head?" Asked Tony.

"One little fight with three members of the Brotherhood and I get my own damn code." Said Naruto crossing her arms pouting.

"Don't forget the frost giant." Added Thor.

"Also the time you pissed off that weirdo Sabretooth." Said Deadpool.

"Hey, that one you dared me on. That's on you and Uncle Logan." Whine Naruto as she kept pouting.

All eyes turned to Deadpool. "What?" He asked.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

 **Shady bar in the Land of Tea**

Two strangely dressed people sat at a table off in the corner. Both just drinking as they looked over some files before them.

"My dear Harley. This fool Orochimaru thinks he has the key to immortality." Said the man dressed in purple but hid face still hid in the shadows.

"Well Pudding we can work with him for awhile. Then we can handle him alike all our other past partners." Said the now named Harley.

"We could do that. Anyways that fool Ajax did ask us to come help." He told Harley.

 **Back with the gang**

"Hmm…" Said Deadpool as he looked down the road. _'My Francis senses are going off.'_ Odd he thought to himself.

Naruto ran over to Mouse and Sloth. "Hey guys could you give something to Tsunade-mama?" She asked the two ANBU before her.

"Of course Naruto-sama." Said Mouse.

"Please no sama please. Just Naruto or Naru-chan." Said Naruto as she smiled.

She pulled out the small scroll from her pocket. "Tell her Angel has found her way here." She told them as she handed over the scroll.

"Understood." Said Sloth. He took the scroll and put it away.

Both ANBU went about their business and cleaned up the bodies and vanished into the wind.

Sakura showed Tony the map and what she had drawn up on her computer. He nodded his head. "Looks good. We should take out the bases with the thugs and search the warehouses for any slaves and missing people." Said Tony as he pointed to the warehouse on the map.

"That is good and all. But, I must keep my team with Mr. Tazuna and his bridge." Said Kakashi.

Tony and Banner looked over at Kakashi. "That is fine. But, we will need Naruto and Sakura at some point. If they go with us we will leave someone to cover for them." Said Banner.

Gai stepped forth. "I would be glade to help you. My youth rival."

"Hmm.. You say something?" Asked Kakashi.

"Curse you and your hip ways Kakashi." Said Gai.

 **Suna**

A scroll appeared on the Kazakoga's desk. The man looked down at the scroll and raised an eyebrow.

' _It appears my spy has news from the Leaf.'_ He thought to himself as he reached for the scroll.

Slowly he opened the scroll and looked it over. His eyes widen in shock.

' _Tsunade is back in the village and now the 5_ _th_ _Hokage. As well Minato had a daughter and the girl is powerful and has brought some powerful strangers back.'_ He thought as he put the scroll down.

' _There isn't anyway I'm going to allow Orochimaru to drag me down with him. With two Sannin and several unknowns. Orochimaru only as strong with out the other two around. But, with them there. This invasion will only fail.'_ He thought as he pulled out a scroll and wrote something down and sent it off.

 **Back to the road to the wave**

They traveled without further incident and made it to the coastline. There sat a man in a large boat. He took the cigarette from his mouth and blow out the smoke and stood up. He was big in built and had long brown hair and coffee color eyes. He had a large black cloak covered his dark clothing.

"About time you showed up you old fart." Said the man.

"Well we ran into trouble and had to wait for back up." Said Tazuna as he pointed to the strange dressed men.

"Fine. Let's get going. The mist is rolling in and it would be good cover for our movement." He said as he turned as he waited for the other to get on board his boat.

 **Oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

 **Okay kitties till next time.**

 **Yes, I like DC villains can you guess who is Mr. Purple.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello kitties**

 **I was asked if baties was joining the fun. Nah I don't think so. I like batman but he can also be creepy. I'm just going to play with the villains. I love Harley Quinn and you can't have her without the Joker popping up.**

 **Like always I don't own Naruto, Deadpool, Avengers, and DC villains.**

 **Chapter 13**

Zabuza sat in the shadows watching the group that was walking down the old dirt road. "It appears we will have to handle this a different way." He said as he looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Zabuza-sama. Shouldn't we just cut our loses here. That troll isn't going to pay us." Said the boy.

Zabuza said nothing as he sat back in the tree. But, before he could speak a strangely dressed man appeared next to him.

"Hello No brows." Said Deadpool as he kicked Zabuza out of the tree. He turned to the other person in the tree. "Hello dear. Would you please join us down there?" He asked as he pointed to the others.

Haku just nodded her head. She still couldn't wrap her mind of what just happen.

 **Gato's office**

"Do you really believe that fool can handle the job you gave him?" Asked a animalistic looking man.

"Does it really matter? You're to kill him anyway." Said Gato as he looked at the man before him.

 **Tazuna's house**

"So, only reason your doing this is to raise money to stop the Bloodline Purge happening back in Kiri?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at the large man before him.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Zabuza as his eyes went to his daughter.

"Don't worry no brows. We're not going to hurt the girl." Said Deadpool as he handed Haku a glass of lemonade.

Said girl took the glass looking at it. As she saw Naruto drinking from the same pitcher her drink came from. Slowly she took a drink of it.

"You know the revolution is over right?" Asked Tony as he walked over. "Jirayia said the 4th Mizakage has vanished and a woman by the name of Mai has taken over."

"It's over?" Asked Zabuza.

"Yeah. Ero-sannin told us about it a week before we took the mission." Said Naruto as she looked at him.

"Zabuza-sama I told you. That troll just lied to us." Said Haku with anger in her voice.

"Then why don't we end this mission tonight and kill the troll." Said Deadpool as he grinned at everyone.

 **Snakes pit**

Orochimaru looked over the scroll he had received from the Suna.

 _Orochimaru we are backing out of this little farce. Tsunade Senji has return to the village along with Jirayia. She has became the 5_ _th_ _Hokage. Along with them some strangely dress strangers have return with her. But, the most troubling news is. She has the daughter of the late 4_ _th_ _Hokage with her._

 _Fine another fool to join you._

Orochimaru throw the scroll into the wall. He glared at it as Alex and Angel walked into the lab.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Ajax as he looked at the pale man.

"It appears my old teammates have return from where ever they had been hiding and have some strangely dressed people with them. Suna has backed out of our agreement." Hissed out Orochimaru as his yellow eyes looked at Ajax.

"Well depending whatever else is in that message we can use it against the village and get someone much stronger then those desert rats." Said Ajax as he picked it up.

"Joker and Harley have arrived." Said a random Sound Ninja.

Ajax looked up and smirked. "Good, show them in." He told the man.

The Sound Ninja turned around and walked back out. When he return there was a creepy smile across his face as he fell to the ground dead.

"Aww Puddin there goes another one." Said Harley as she stepped over the dead man.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. "Who in blue blazes are you?" He demanded.

The blonde pigtail woman looked up from the body. "I'm Harley Quinn. Mr. J's right hand woman and girlfriend." She told him as she laughed.

"Well my dear it just means we have to tweak it some more." Said the Joker as he stepped out of the shadows.

There before Orochimaru stood a talk slender man with bright green hair, white skin like his own with red lips. But, the man's eye were cold. Eyes of a stone cold killer.

Joker looked at Orochimaru and then to Ajax. "So, this is the fool you want my help with?" He asked as an insane laugh escaped his lips.

"Hello Joke. Yes, it appears your help would be greatly appreciated." Said Ajax as he turned away from the man and moved past Orochimaru to a table.

"Very well. I have nothing going on in Gotham at the moment. It appears Bats is on vacation or something." Said Joker as he shrugged his shoulders as he passed Orochimaru.

' _What the hell? I am surrounded by crazed freaks.'_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

 **Back with Naruto**

A 3D image was floating over the dinning room table as Tony scanned in the map Naruto and Sakura had made up while waiting for the others to show.

"I think it would be best to take out all the bandit camps before taking out the troll." Said Naruto as she pointed to the largest of all the camps.

"That could work. But, most of his man hang out at the compound. Gato is very paranoid and has 4 guards outside of his office and two standing in front of the door. Outside the compound walls are about 150 men always moving and circling the place. But they do it in shift with teams of 4." Said Haku as she pointed to a large mansion on the map. Shockley the place was only 5 miles from the village.

"So, all the rumors of Gato's location are set up to throw off would be assassins?" Asked Clint as watch Tony cross out the two locations they thought the old man would be at.

"Yeah. But, he moves between those three places every month. This is the month he is the closest to the village. For he believe the old man will die here soon." Said Zabuza.

Does he keep prisoners at the other locations?" Asked Hinata as she was typing a report of all they are talking about.

"Yes, in the basement." Said Haku as she looked away. Her ivy skin took on a green tint to it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lee.

"They are the woman that had been kidnapped. They are the ones that have been made to….." Haku couldn't say anymore as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Then we know what we are going to do. Kill those fuckers and save those poor woman." Said Deadpool standing up.

"We should attack before dawn." Said Thor as he looked disgusted at the thought of what has happen to the people of this island.

Tony nodded his head as he was typing something as well.

"We take the largest camp the smaller ones will fall quickly." Said Steve as he looked on.

Anko kept clenching her fist in anger.

Sasuke smirked thinking he would be part of this sneak attack.

"Alright. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Deadpool, myself, Thor and Clint. We take the main camp. Banner, Roger, Anko, Gai. You four will take these 2 smaller camps." Said Tony as he looked things over.

"Why in hell are they the ones going after the main camp?!" Screamed Sasuke.

"For you are not ready for battle and you and your Sensei will stay and watch over Mr. Tazuna and his family while we clean house." Said Steve as he looked at the boy.

"Like hell I'm not ready. I am the elite and I can handle anything." Yelled Sasuke.

"Brat, your acting like a spoiled toddler not getting his way. By your behavior I believe you are not mentally stable to be a shinobi of the Leaf." Growled Anko as several of her snakes wrapped around Sasuke's body.

Sasuke paled as he felt and saw the snakes. "You will pay for this you psycho bitch." He growled out.

Before he knew it the snake around his neck bit him. With that he fell to the floor.

"Anko what did you do?" Asked a tired Kakashi.

With a smirk she looked at the one eyed man. "Nothing. Just put him to sleep. He will awake after we are done. We can't have him getting in our way." She told him.

"We will help watch over the old man. For I know Gato was seeking more missing ninjas to work for him." Said Zabuza as he stood up.

"Very well." Said Tony as he looked over their plans and everyone called it a night.

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Lee tied Sasuke up and dyed his hair and put makeup on him and a hot pink dress that Deadpool pulled out of nowhere.

"She is a lovely Princess." Said Deadpool as he took pictures of the boy with a stuffed unicorn.

 **÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷####÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷!÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷**

 **Yay new chapter**

 **Please enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm glade you like the last chapter.**

 **Like always I own nothing. Too many to list lol.**

 **Thank you to the flamer that called my story crap. I am glade you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 14**

Ajax smirked as he read the letter from the Suna. _'So, the Leaf's Greatest of Hero's had a child and a girl to top it off.'_ _He thought to himself._ With the letter in hand Ajax looked at Orocimaru. A dark smirk gracing his lips. "Doesn't Iwa still have bad blood with the leaf over their late 4th Hokage?" He asked.

The same dark smirk graced his cold scaly lips. "They do fear that their child didn't die that night the nine-tails attacked. With this little tidbit of knowledge, they maybe the ponds we need for this attack during the chunin exams." He said with a smirk.

"What are these exams are you talking about?" Asked Harley Quinn.

"It's exam that they use to test their little brats." Said Joker as he just grinned as he walked over to Orochimaru's throne and flopped down on it.

Orochimaru glared at the Prince of Fools. "I have four teams entering, I as well will be taking part." He told them.

Ajax's just smirk never saying a word about what he just heard from this fool before him. _'This will work to my advantage. All I need to do is kill his fool while he is taking part in the exam and take over his little operation's here.'_ He thought to himself as he turned to walk out of the room with Angel on his heels.

Joker jumped off the throne and fallowed after Ajax's. He had no loyalty to the snake like man and at this moment. He just wanted to kill him and be done with it. But Ajax's has a need for this fool just a little while longer.

 **Land of Wave**

It was 1am. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura all walked down the stairs to find their sensei Kakashi sitting next to the wall. He was they're with his little orange book out and underneath him was Sasuke thrashing to get free from the silver's hair man as a large bulldog was chewing on Sasuke's sandal.

All three girls just rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen table. There at the table was Deadpool with three scrolls before three empty seats. "Are you three ready?

Each girl stood before a scroll that was a different color and with a different animal on it. Before Hinata was a lavender scroll with a mighty white tiger. Before Sakura was a pink scroll with a Lion. Finally, before Naruto was an orange scroll with a nine-tail fox.

They sat down in front of their respected scroll. Deadpool smiled at each of them as he took off his mask. "Well girls. Tonight, you three will be going out there as Agents of X-Force. Tony has finally perfected your uniforms and there isn't anything can cut through it at this point." He told the three girls.

They each nodded their heads to this. Each girl grabs a scroll and left the kitchen and return to their room. Haku had just woken up and was sitting up on her bed as the three girls returned. Anko was putting on the new mesh armor that Tony had given her to wear earlier that night.

Each girl went to their beds and placed the scrolls down as they quickly undressed and open their respected scrolls. Before each girl an outfit just like Deadpool's appears. But, the suits where black with their respected color where the black was on Deadpool's red suit was their colors. Hinata lavender, Sakura pink, and finally Naruto with orange. Each girl quickly dressed and pilled their hair into ponytails and slipped their masks on. It covered the whole head, but for the mouth area. That was left open for each girl. Over their left breast was a red X. Standing for X-Force.

Anko let out a low whistle as she looked over the girl's skin-tight outfit. "Looking hot ladies." She told them with a sly smirk.

"Thank you." Said Naruto as she laughed.

All three girls return down stairs to see Deadpool laying out their swords and guns as well as had already packet their pouches and kunai pouches. He even had belts waiting for them with a lot of surprises within them.

Deadpool looked at the girls and smiled. "Looking good ladies." He said as he saw Lee walking down the stairs with his vernation of Deadpool's suit. "I like the look on you Lee." He told the boy with a wink.

Lee paled as he saw Deadpool wink at him. "Not cool." He said as he just looked away from the man and finished getting his belts on and swords with his pouches as well. "Hey where's my sniper rifle?" He asked looking over at Deadpool.

Deadpool grinned as he walked up to Lee and pushed chakra into the first belt loop on the right. Out popped the sniper rifle and ammo. "I had the old toad put a seal on ever inch of the suits and belts for all your specialty weapons." He said as he looked over at the girls and they saw a sheet a paper before them and saw all where everything was hidden on them and he handed the same sheet to Lee for the boy to look it over.

"They all look like FREAKS!" Yelled Sasuke as he thrashed around under his sensei.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke as he just eye smiled at the boy. "You're not ready and will get yourself killed out there. This isn't a mission for one like yourself that isn't ready to place his life on the line for others." He told the raven hair youth.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "LIKE HELL I'M NOT READY! I NEED TO GET STRONGER. I NEED TO GAIN MORE POWER, SO I CAN KILL MY BROTHER!" Screamed the bound boy.

"My point exactly Sasuke. You only think of yourself and cut yourself off from the others. To grow strong, one needs to make bounds with others. To gain power you need to learn to trust in your comrade. With their aid and strength, you will grow stronger and you will have the trust of people who would truly care about you." Said Kakashi as he was getting annoyed with the boy.

"I was left alone and told that only my hatred for him would make me stronger." Said Sasuke as he was trying to prove to the others that he was right and what they believe they was truly wrong.

"Boy kid don't you have it all wrong. Even the X-men would have knocked some sense into you for what you believe is right. Hmm…Maybe I should have call over the Tinman and bomb girl." Said Deadpool as he turned away from the boy and walked into the kitchen just talking to himself and to his brain by the sounds of the shouts coming from the kitchen at this point.

Naruto just shook her head to his antics. "Boy, he needs some help." She said as she sat back down and was playing with her twin desert eagles as Lee looked over his sniper rifle and was making any needed adjustments to it.

"Well you really can't blame him. When we left his family was killed off and the stupid civilian counsel was making him believe that he was king of the village and that all must bow down to him." Said Lee as he looked up from his gun.

"He does have a point." Agreed both Hinata and Sakura as they checked over guns as well.

Deadpool retuned with several plates of food for each kid. "Eat up my lovelies." He told him.

He had made pancakes, eggs, steak, hash browns stuffed with cheese, mushrooms and bell peppers. As well large glass of milk for each of them.

"Wow daddy Pool. It all looks so good." Said Naruto as she smiled down at her plate and began to eat with the others.

 **I feel like leaving off there. I hope everyone enjoys**


End file.
